Behind These Eyes
by Kazuma20
Summary: Ranma leaves the Tendo Dojo after Ryu Kumon's apperance and joined a band in England. He and His band members come back to Japan.
1. Metora

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Prologue**

**Metora**

**

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

It's weird how life has many endless paths for you to fallow many possible futures; different outcomes, endless possibilities. In Ranma's life he had only one path and that was to become the greatest martial artist. His curse still causes him problems. But let's get to where he's at the moment on the border line that separated England and Scotland or was it Ireland. 'Man I feel like Ryoga. Anyway let me tell you how I got to were I'm at.'

It all started after the Yama-Sen Ken and the Umi-Sen Ken indecent. It was the night after when I went to sleep I was haunted by this weird dream with a girl in it, but I can't really put into words. But I remember one distanced characteristic of the girl that haunts my dreams that day and even now. She had the most beautiful golden locks that flowed freely down her back ant the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She was gorgeous or would a goddess be a better term for her. I don't know.

After the incident with Ryu Kumon what he said as he left that I should tell my mother who I am soon. So I did a week later after I beat pop to a bloody mess. I went visit she was surprise to see me after all this time. I told her everything that happen during my training trip. Which to my surprise she accepted it. When she found out how many times pops sold me, she was pissed like she was ready to kill him. She then told me that the Seppuku Contract it was a way to keep the old man in line and from doing something stupid.

I also told her that I really didn't love any of my fiancee's and if his father try forced him again he would give up his last name and become a ronin. She then told me that she wouldn't want that to happen to her only son. She told me that she would remove my name from the Saotome family roaster and put it on her fathers' family roaster.

That's when she reviled to me that her maiden name was Amada. At first I tried to place the name it was only till later when I was reading a business magazine about the death of Business Tycoon named Sasuke Amada who was survived by his only daughter Nodoka Saotome. He was a multi-billionaire and was very powerful in the business world.

With my learning curve I'm a genius at anything I can set my mind to. I realized that the only reason Genma married mother was because she came from a rich family. I some inherent hidden in the bank the only way to access it was either I reach twenty-one or I get married with ever came first. That was why he wants me married quickly. Mom also told me that according to my Grandfather's Will I was left everything to me when I also turned twenty-one.

So back to the present the girl or should I use woman because she looked more like a woman. Still haunting my dreams she was soon joined by two other, but I couldn't see their faces or hair color. And the reason why I'm heading to England I don't know, but something complied me to come here like someone is here that I must protect. I can't explain it or how I know this I just do. It's weird to me also I never been to this land, but it looks familiar to me.

* * *

Ranma walked down a street in London five days after he passed the boarders of England and Scotland. Hanging on a light post was a flier for a band that needed a singer he pulled it off and fallowed the direction on it to his destination.

The band consists of four members and all they needed was a singer to play in a club also a name. That's when they saw a guy around there age enter his long black hair tied in a pigtail and a backpack too big for him in Chinese cloths.

"I saw the flyer that said you were looking for a singer?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, you are the first and only person to come for the position." said Alexander. "Let me introduce you to the band Tristan Stabler," pointed to the teenager behind the drums.

"Gawain Carmichael" pointed to the one playing a six-string guitar.

"Galahad Bower" pointed to the man siting by some keyboards.

"And I'm Alexander Armstrong and I play a bass guitar. And your name?"

"Oh Ranma Amada. And what's the name of the band?" he asked.

"We haven't thought of that yet." replied Gawain who sat on a stool and was plucking some strings.

"How about A.D.M..?" asked Ranma.

"Actually that sound like a good name." replied Alexander.

Ranma looked them all over again starting with the one that introduced everybody Alexander who was tall standing at 6'2" broad shoulders. His skin was dark sorta like a tan. He wore small square lensed glasses, black long hair that went passed his shoulders straight and parched in the middle with ice blue eyes. And his face you could tell he was of Asian descent by one of his parents.

Then he turned to Galahad he was shorter and stood 5'10" he had a small frame his skin was the lighter of the four he had long white hair. His eyes were a garnet color. After that was Tristan who stood 6'0" and was lean like a swimmer and had dirty blonde hair that was cut short. He also had blue eyes. And finally looked at Gawain who was the tallest standing 6'4". He had muscles, but most that of a runner. He had brown hair with green eyes.

Ranma dropped his backpack and sat on the top it. They started talking with each other so Ranma could get to know his band mates. Also, about what lead them all here together to form a group.

Ranma learned that Alexander father was a Major in the United States Marine Corps that fought in Vietnam and was about to retire. And that his mother was Japanese that they meet while his father was on leave in Tokyo.

That Tristan's father was an Inspector at Scotland Yard and that his mother was a housewife that worked part time as a nurse at the local hospital.

Gawain's father to was a cop that was partnered with Tristan's father since they both exited the Academy. Gawain and Tristan both grow up together. His mother owned a bakery around the corner from where they lived.

Galahad's father was a businessman who was V.P. of the company he worked for. His mother was a doctor at a nearby hospital. Because of his parents busy schedule he rarely saw them. He been hanging around Gawain and Tristan since Junior High and when Alexander joined them last year.

Ranma said that he would stay in the factory when they all pack up their things. Alexander put on a black trench coat and picked up his guitar case. Gawain picked up his own guitar case. Galahad had also picked up his keyboard and th soft case was strapped to his back. Tristan had pushed his drums to the side. They told Ranma later and left.

Ranma picked up his backpack and went find a place to set up his bedding in the old factory building where he was at and band practice. He soon found an abandon office and set up his bedding. He decided to look around found a shower with hot running water and a restroom he also found that the building still had power. He sat at the desk that was in the office where he set up his bedding back pack next to him.

He pulled a leather bound notebook from his backpack then pulled an ink pen out of a side pouch and continued writing lyrics on the page. A song he had on his mind.

* * *

The other guys were walking together and talking. Gawain made a comment' "It's good we have a lead singer. I was getting tired of listing to Alexander sing. Am I right guys?"

"Yes." said Tristan with his left hand across his chest as he holds his right elbow with his hand on his chin.

"Got that right." replied Galahad who nodded his head.

"My singing wasn't that bad." Alexander shot back.

"Yes but still it's good to have a full time singer."

They shared in a good Hardy laugh. Gawain slapped Alexander on the back. Alexander just sighed at this. The reached a cross road leading to three different streets. They said their good-byes. Tristan and Gawain went west, Galahad went north, and Alexander went east to the outskirts of the city.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I just wrote this to get it out of my mind I will add another chapter. I hope you like the story. Please read and review to tell me what readers think of this story. **_Chapter 1 _**will be titled **_Zuteilen_**. This is Kazuma 20 sighing off. 


	2. Zuteilen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Zuteilen

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Alexander went his own way after leaving the others. He headed about 6 miles out on the outskirts of London since that was were the base of the USMC Base where he lived and his father did his job.

He reached the guard station of the base. He showed one of the Marine on guard his base pass and the guard waved him through. He continued to walk till he reached a medium size one story house.

He entered it and put down his solid wood black guitar case. He pulled up his pants leg and untied his shoe laces of his black combat booths pulled them off and stepped in and picked up his guitar case. He saw his father sitting on the couch reading the paper.

He father stood 5'6" and was a short man comparted to his son. He had a medium frame. He wore glasses and his hair was black cut a little short slicked back one bang was lose and stuck out in the front. Had facial hair to the end of the ear and looked two to three days worth of hair growth.

"Hey, sir."

"Son." his father said not looking up.

Alexander walked into the kitchen and found his mother cooking supper with his eleven-year old sister. His mother was wearing a kimono with her long black hair, and it was wavy as it went down. His mother and sister looked more like sister. Except for the fact that his sister was a little bit darker then there mothers.

"Hello mother. What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Hello son. Me and your sister are cooking a dish that your father showed me it'd called 'Gumbo.'"

"Okay." he replied back and walked off to his room. Where he took off his trench coat on his bed unbuckled the buttons on the case and pulled out his bass guitar.

He plugged it into the amp. Turned it on and pulled out a pick and sat on his bed. He started plucking some cords on the guitar giving a heavy beat. He continued to play till he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened up and his sister Tusbaki walked in she had blue eyes and she wore a red dress and a yellow sweeter.

"Brother mom says dinner is ready." she stated.

"Alright."

* * *

Alexander meets up with the others and surprisedly Ranma. Alexander stopped next to them.

"So what you doing here Ranma? I didn't think you went to school here" Alexander asked of curiosity.

"I'm going to sign up for school here."

"Cool we can talk about the band and all. I got my guitar." Lifting it up in his right hand and his school bag in the other.

"So are you going to join us in our class Ranma?" asked Tristan.

"Yea'" he replied.

"Good well be able to show you around." exclaimed Galahad.

All five walked in too, the school. The only one's that weren't holding anything was Ranma and Tristan. The other student looked at the disapproving as did the teachers. Alexander was dressed in all black. Ranma was dressed in his normal red Chinese shirt and loose kung-fu pants. Galahad wore a black dress pants and gray dress shirt. Gawain wore a blue pants and white dress shirt. Tristan wore green dress pants and a yellow dress shirt.

They showed Ranma where the Guidance Consular's Offices was. Ranma sat across from the Guidance Consular Mr. Hughes. He set up a schedule according to the transcript Ranma brought him and was assigned to the same home room class as the other four.

* * *

Alexander, Galahad, and Gawain always carried their instruments with them to school. All four of them sat at the back of the classroom. Alexander was reading a book written by Stephen King. Galahad, Tristan, and Gawain were playing poker with there three desks in a circle waiting for class to begin.

A lot of the male student body stayed away from them or tried to avoid them all together. Some of the girls in the student body thought differently then the male population they found them attractive in there own rights. Since all of them rarely, talked to anyone else in the school.

Alexander turned another page of the book he was reading. The other three were still playing poker about to show their hand and Galahad went first.

Galahad throws his cards on the desk smiling. "Reading and weep dudes."

The others throw there cards on the table in disdain that they lost.

"Son of a--" said Gawain.

Tristan did not reply, but the look he was giving was one that would kill if looks could kill.

"Chill out guys you can't be surprise that I'm this good at cards, can you?"

"Yeah, but you're not that good, most people are not that good." replied Tristan, "All you got was a good hand that's all."

"Details, details. You two are being soar losers."

Before anything else could be said. The teacher walked in as the bell rung signifying that class was about to begin for the day. The teacher was a skinny bolding man.

"Today class is the start of the new material we said we would start on yesterday. And we will be starting the lecture on the Holy Roman Empire today. So get out your notebook and ink pens as well as your textbook."

There came a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ranma walked into the class. Stopped in front of the teacher and handed him a note. The teacher took it and read it then looked up at the class.

"Well everyone it seems we have a new student. Say hello to Mr. Ranma Amada. You can take a seat next to Mr. Stabler."

"Sure." he replied.

Ranma walked to the back of the class and took a seat on the left side of Tristan. Alexander didn't look up just kept on read. His book he wasn't one of the smartest students in class for nothing. This was really the only class he had to take to fully graduate from High School. It would be another year for the other four. But he stayed all day that did look good on a college application anyway.

Ranma sat in class trying not to fall asleep during the lecture and was succeeding in a way. Well he fell asleep during English.

* * *

Lunch came and Alexander was still reading the same book. It was called 'Talisman by Stephen King and Peter Straub, and it was the hardcover addition.

The other's were eating lunch all at the same table. Alexander was taking bites as he listing to the others talk.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gawain.

"Well duh idiot go practice since we now have a singer." replied Tristan.

Galahad mumbled something about idiots with their stupid questions and the moron who answered them.

Ranma was listing a decided to turn to Alexander and studied him before asking, "Alexander have you ever been to Japan?"

"Yes, during the summer I go back to visit my grandparents with my father, mother and sister."

"Do your grandparents approve of your mother married a man of non Japanese blood?" asked Ranma.

"They never seemed to disapprove of that fact to me it more like they approved of it more. I really wouldn't know."

Ranma was drinking from a glass bottle of Coke and rolled it on the edge of the bottle. Then he said, "During my travels I saw a lot of disturbing things like when I was in Nagoya or was it Kobe it was one of those cities. This young girl no older then ten years old was being picked on constantly by other kids because she was not pure Japanese."

"Man can a be cruel creatures." replied Alexander.

"Yes, I have traveled around this world training in Martial Arts by my father. While traveling I say a lot of the underbelly of society. When I was in Japan, I meet a couple of kids who were half Japanese and people didn't care for them." Ranma took a sip before continuing, "Some are mostly tucked away out of sight in orphanages, running wild or hungry in slum districts. Some became leaders of criminal gangs. Some became rich and famous, but the latter are one's that are still neglected, starving, and dirty."

"Let's drop the subject of this." asked Alexander.

"Sure."

Everything was quiet well with Tristan and Gawain tell Galahad that they were not idiots and/or morons. Alexander and Ranma ate quietly trying there best to ignore them so far it wasn't working.

Then Ranma asked, "So guys tell me what class do we have next?"

"Gym." replied Galahad.

"Art." said Alexander not looking up from the book.

"Band." replied Gawain.

"Audio Video." replied Tristan some what happy to mess with a thousand dollar equipments.

"I have the same class as you do Galahad then." suggested Ranma.

* * *

Alexander was in art class he stood in front of a canvas with a pencil in his hand. It was thirty minutes into class the lass class for him, but had two empty periods left. He was almost finished drawing the picture.

He finished ten minutes later. The Art Teacher Miss Schneider stood behind him. She had long golden locks accompanied by green eyes. She was very beautiful and was only twenty-five years old just out of college.

"That is a very beautiful painting Alexander. Who is she?" asked Ms. Schneider.

"I don't know the image just came to me." Alexander inquired and picked up a thin paint brush dipped it in black art paint and painted over the outlined pencil.

"She looks like a queen with that crown and the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Have you thought of a name?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

"I think I got one how bout Queen Selene." she replied.

"Hm? Yes that's a good title for the painting. And was Selene the goddess of the moon in Greek Mythology. It said she was the sister of Helios, the sun god." replied Alexander.

"That is very good you are as smart as the other teachers say Alexander. But what color will her hair be?" she asked.

"I don't know I haven't thought of that yet Miss Schneider."

"When you finish I would like to hang it up. If you don't mind."

"Yes, ma'am. Only after I have made an exact copy of the portrait. Okay."

"Sure Alexander. I don't mind I can wait for it."

* * *

It was the end of school and all five of them meet at the entrance to the school. Alexander just walked away.

"Where you going Alexander?" asked Ranma.

"I have to walk my sister home. I will be back in thirty minutes. So why not wait for where we usually are."

"All right."

Alexander walked away to the local middle school to get his sister. He stood outside of the gate waiting for the last bell to ring.

He waited a good five minutes before he saw his sister come out off the building walking with one of her friends. Who she was talking to had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She walked to him after saying good bye to her friend. He walked by his sister Tsubaki on her way home from school.

"You know I'm old enough to take care of myself?"

"I know that I'm just fallowing father order and you know how much you don't want to offend the Major's orders."joked Alexander.

"Yeah. I know."

"But all joking aside how was school sister?" asked Alexander.

"It was good, but I have a book report to do." she replied.

The made it to the outside of the base and Alexander handed her his school bag and canvas he carried in his left hand. She slung his back pack over her left shoulder and took the canvas in her right.

Alexander said goodbye to his sister. He turned around and headed back to London.

* * *

When he got there, he found them again playing poker with each other. Galahad was still winning at the game.

Gawain said, "Galahad if your winning so much why don't we take a trip to the Monte Carlo. So you can try your skills there."

"Cool! How about this weekend then." replied Galahad

"Sound cool to me." said Ranma.

"Woo! Monte Carlo Here we come!" screamed Tristan.

Alexander walked in and replied, "I can get us a car to drive there. But it would be a long trip there and back."

"You don't remember Alexander. We have a who we off from school."

"We do?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah." replied Gawain.

"I didn't know that Gawain. Where did you hear this from?" asked Galahad.

"It was on the Bulletin Board at school. They will have it Fumigated for mice and rats." said Gawain.

"Nice it is cool a week off. So when do we leave?" asked Tristan.

"I can get the car Friday so we can leave that night." replied Alexander.

"All right so we get the car, but what kind are you going to get?" asked Ranma.

"It will be a secret. I'm sure you will like it my friends." replied Alexander.

* * *

They were excited for their trip they were going on. Galahad was overly excited. Alexander remembered asking his father if he could barrow some money.

"Father?"

"Yes, son." he replied smoking a cigarette.

"Could I barrow some money from you?"

"Why?"

"I want to rent an automobile to go to France."

"Okay so this is where I come in, huh?"

"Yeah, I need a little money a loan really. Something I can pay back at a later date father."

"Fine. Here is a credit card use it well you have to pay for it. Got it son." said his father before handing him the card.

"Thanks dad."

"I trust you, and son don't break my trust I put in you."

"Sure."

* * *

"So guy got your bags packed for the trip?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah." they replied.

They were practicing that Friday afternoon and they been practicing for the week. They were trying to get in the rhythm of the music and sing together and it was getting good.

"So Alexander when do we leave?" asked Gawain.

"We will leave in a couple of hours all I have to do is go get the car. Then we can leave guys." replied Alexander.

* * *

Alexander came driving up in a Land Rover Range Rover which was black in color and stopped in front of them. He opened the door on the right side and stepped out. He stood in front of them with a smile.

"Hey guys like the ride?" he asked.

"What's this?" asked Galahad.

"Well it was the only thing I could get that would fit all five of us in it." replied Alexander. "Put your luggage in the back so we can go and hit the road guys."

They put their luggage in the back and closed the truck door and pilled in. Alexander sat in the driver's seat with Tristan in the front. Ranma Gawain and Galahad in the back.

"Everybody ready let's go then." he replied.

He took off down the street, windows down and was listing to classical music. They pasted Buckingham Palace on the road, then Big Ben, and finally drove on London Bridge and were soon out of the city.

"So guys did, you have any strange dreams recently?" asked Alexander.

Ranma responded, "Yes, been having some strange dreams for about two months now."

"Yea, can't make any sense of it though." replied Tristan.

"Yes, the were weird." Gawain responded trying to sleep.

"Yeah, it reminded me of a Science Fiction show with the more advance technology." exclaimed Galahad laying in the back by himself.

"Weird, huh?" Ranma asked Alexander.

"Yeah your telling me. But we will have to talk about what we each say and see if we are having the same dreams are is this just a weird coincident." replied Alexander.

The car just speeded down the road to where they were going. They were heading to Folkestone which was a coastal resort town in the Shepway district of Kent, England. Were hovercraft and ferry services connected the town to both Boulogne and Calais in France.

To be Continued . . . in Chapter 2: The Trip to the Monte Carlo.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Another Chapter done I hope you like it how this chapter turned out. Because I'm happy how it came out. I'm very pleased. The last thing they are talking about well help set something else up later. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. Also I like to thank ShogunZX for pointing out a few mistakes I made. Later. 


	3. The Trip to the Monte Carlo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**The Trip to the Monte Carlo

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Alexander drove the Land Rover into Kent it which was a quaint little town. He pulled it to a stop and parked it close to the sidewalk. They all got out of the Land Rover.

"So guys were, do you want to eat before we head to Dover?" asked Alexander.

Maybe there's a tavern where we can get something to eat. Maybe something good." replied Gawain.

They started to head down the cobblestone sidewalk. The place was very quiet then the city. Old houses with chimneys and with smoke billowing out of them. They stopped in front of a place called, "O'Keefe's Tavern."

"This looks like a good place to get something to eat." replied Galahad.

"Yeah, maybe." replied Alexander.

Alexander opened the door for the others. They walked in and then Alexander walked in closing the wooden door behind him. The barkeep stood behind the counter. He looked there way and sized them up seeing if they were old enough to be in here.

"Hello lads' name's Peter. What can I do for you?" asked the barkeep.

"Yeah. Can we get something to eat?" asked Tristan.

"Sure. Find a table and sit down. And I'll come get your order." He replied.

"Okay."

They found a table were the five of them could sit. Alexander took off his black trench coat he wore. The other four just sat there waiting for Peter to come over.

Peter the barkeep walked to there table where they sat. He pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and an ink pen from his shirt pocket and clicked it.

What can I get you five?" he asked.

"Um . . . I'll take Beef Stew."

"I'll have potato stew."

I would like some Beef Stew, too."

I want a steak, with a side of potatoes and carrots."

"Some Pork Stew."

"Sure I'll get your orders. They'll be ready in fifteen minutes." he said as he finished writing it down on a notepad.

He walked away and gave the order to the cook. Who started to make the five orders he was given.

Then Peter came back and then asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Tea." answered three and one asked for water.

"Lemonade."

"Sure I'll get your drinks lads." he replied and walked away.

* * *

They sat there talking for fifteen minutes waiting for their meal to arrive. They had already got their dinks, just then Peter came holding two plates.

"Pork Stew." put a plate in front of Alexander. "And one Beef Stew." then put the other in front of Ranma.

Then walked away. He came back with two more plates in his hand.

A Steak Dinner." placed it in front of Tristan. "And another Beef Stew." given it to Galahad.

He walked off again. And got the last plate came back. "And finally Potato Stew." handing it to Gawain.

"Thanks." they replied.

They started to eat their food. And making small talk about how it was going to be.

"So how long will it take?" asked Gawain before taking a bite.

"I don't know maybe all night." replied Alexander in-between bites

"That's good I want to get their as fast as we can. So we can have fun with a week off from school. We will have fun. Maybe get a little drunk too." replied Gawain.

They finished eating and paid for they're meal and left a tip. Then left the bar then to the Land Rover.

* * *

They had headed back to the Land Rover. Alexander sat back into the driver seat with the other where they sat before. He started up the engine and drove off to Dover.

They drove throw a country road. An hour away from Dover.

The windows were down to let some cool air in the breeze came in. Alexander and Ranma starred straight ahead at the road.

Gawain and Galahad were reading two different books. Tristan was playing a new item that came out not two long ago a gameboy.

* * *

They reached Dover after an hour and a half drive. And drove into the town on the main street he turned right on the road and drove half a mile to the harbor.

Alexander stopped the vehicle in front of a pike. Right next to it was a booth with a man in a blue jump suit and a blue baseball cap.

"Hello how can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, when is the next ferry to Calais, France is?" asked Alexander.

"It leave's in a half and hour." he replied.

"Okay then can I buy a pass. For the next ferry."

"That would be about 100 pounds." he replied.

"Okay." replied Alexander who pulled out 20 pounds. "Um . . . guys _you _are pitching in right?"

"All right."replied Galahad pulling out a 20 too.

"Sure." stated Gawain who also pulled out a 20.

"All right." said Tristan and pulled out a 20.

"Okay." replied Ranma and then pulled out a 20.

Alexander collected the money from everybody. Counted it and then handed it to the man who than handed Alexander a ferry pass. He took it and hooked it above the rearview mirror.

The guy pulled on a lever and the wooden pike goes up. He waved them through. Alexander drove the vehicle through the gate.

He drove to the ferry which was a lot smaller than a cruise ship and looked like one. The ramp was down, and he drove up it. He stopped behind another car, foot on the brake he put it in park, then turned the engine of the Land Rover.

Alexander sighed, "Thirty minutes till the ship leave's port."

Alexander had undone his seat belt. He lowered the seat back and was going to sleep in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" asked Gawain.

Before he fallen asleep he replied, "I'm taking a nap. I'll probably drive the whole way there, so I need all the sleep I can get. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, we don't." they replied as one.

"Good. Let me get some sleep." with that said Alexander fell a sleep.

* * *

The other four leaves the Land Rover and headed for the rest area. They left Alexander who slept in the vehicle.

As they walked to the rest area Gawain asked, "So guys do you think Monte Carlo will be fun?"

"Yeah, it should be fun there. And an adventure in and of itself." replied Tristan.

"The gambling man should be fun. I can't wait to get to Monte Carlo." stated Galahad.

"I'm not good at gambling. So I'll probably hang around with Alexander while you three gamble." said Ranma.

"What you not going to gamble with us?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah, I'm not good at it. So I don't see any reason to take part in it that's all." replied Ranma.

"Okay." stated Tristan.

"Whatever dude. It's your choice." replied Galahad.

"Let's get something to drink and snack on." stated Ranma.

They walked into the rest area and there sat a lot of people. On the left side was the vending machines. One was for pop and the other's were for snacks.

"So should we get something to drink for Alexander?" asked Gawain.

"Sure why not. He drank some lemonade when we ate supper." replied Galahad.

Ranma stood in front of the coke machine and popped in some coins and then pressed a button. At the bottom the plastic came out he grabbed it. The others were still talking to each other. Then moved to the snack machine he did the same thing and got his snack. He then sat down and waited for the others there.

Gawain walked to the coke machine and put a one pound's bill throw the slot. He pressed a button and the bottle popped out at the bottom. He got it a put some more change in a pressed another button.

* * *

The ferry had taken off from the harbor. The other four were sat in the Land Rover about to go to sleep. Alexander was still slept with the window opened to let in a cool breeze and was snoring softly.

They had only left the harbor in England ten minutes ago. As the ferry steamed away from England Alexander started to wake up.

Alexander yawned and waked up a little. He stretched and opened his eyes and the door and then headed for the rest area. He made it to the rest area and then found the bathroom. He used the latrine then washed his hands. He took off his glasses then dried his hands then took some water and splashed his face wiped it and hands then headed back to the vehicle.

* * *

They soon arrived at the harbor in Calais. Alexander drove off the ferry and then too, the Custom Office. They had to get out the Land Rover checked and exchanged their money and got their passport stamped.

They got back in the Land Rover Alexander again behind the wheel. They drove out the harbor into Calais.

The land Rover drove down a street and passed the Hotel de Ville, which was built in the French Renaissance. It looked like an old four story Victorian Houses with a clock tower in front. In the courtyard was a statue called 'Les Bourgeouis de Calais.'

Then thirty minutes later they were out of the city and on the highway that lead to Paris. They passed throw many small towns on the way to Paris.

Two and a half hours later it was close too, midnight. Drove past the Placede La Pte Des Ternes. In a half circle and turned left. He drove a ways and turned right and turned in a circle around the Arc de Triomphe and turned left on Ave. Kleber then right and past Palais de Chaillot turned left, then right.

He drove a little ways and turned right again and passed on the Bridge of Pont d̀Lena. He then turned right and passed by the Eiffel Tower and then keep going south. He drove and turned here and there and was out of Paris in 30 Minutes.

* * *

Alexander had been driving for an hour and a half and was another hour before he reached Lyon. He yawned a little and turned up the radio.

On the radio played was Beethoven Piano Sonata No. 14. Alexander knew that the others were asleep and he needed to stay up. For the drive too, Lyon.

The breeze that was coming throw the opened window was a little warmer then England. He drove into Lyon an hour after driving on the highway. It was now close to 3:00 a.m..

On the outskirts of the city was a small store. He stopped in the parking lot. He put on the brakes, and turned off the engine, then opened the door got out and closed it before walking into the store.

A woman stood behind the counter. She was pretty and a blonde with glasses.

"Hello, can you tell me were the coffee or cappuccino is at?" asked Alexander.

"In the back next to the snacks. It was just freshly made, too." she replied.

"Thanks." he said.

Alexander headed to the back. He grabbed a big cup and pushed down on the lever to get himself some cappuccino. He then grabbed a cover for it.

He walked back to the front. And pulled out some money. He asked, "How much?"

"That will be 3.50." she said

"Okay." he replied counting off some money and handed it to her.

She took it and gave him his change. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

He walked out of the store and headed back to the Land Rover. He opened the door got in and closed it put the key in the ignition and started it up, and put it in reverse and then drove away then got back on the highway.

* * *

He had finished drinking his cappuccino an hour ago it was close to 4:30 a.m.. And the sun was coming up in a little while.

Ranma had woken up already and they were thirty minutes

"I don't know, maybe three hours. I guess, why?" he replied.

"Okay." replied Ranma.

"Yeah. Tell me Ranma. Why did you move to England?" asked Alexander.

"I wanted a change of pace I guess." replied Ranma.

"Is that all, Ranma?" asked Alexander.

"No, not at really. I had an arranged marriage back in Japan. I wanted out she told me many times that she didn't love me and the same could be said for me, too. I stopped loving her in that way, but not as a sister. I just had a filling that I was betraying someone else. That's all." replied Ranma.

"I learned women some anyway don't know what they want. They tell you they want one thing and it means something else entirely or something better then what they said they wanted." stated Alexander.

"How do you know what women want, Alexander?" asked Ranma.

"Why do you ask?" replied Alexander.

"Well. It's just that I never saw you with a woman before Alexander. That's all really."

"The reason I know is because I observed how married couples interact with each other." stated Alexander.

"Okay"

* * *

The other's were still sleeping when they reached the outskirts of Monte Carlo it was closed to, eight in the mourning. Surprisingly Alexander was still wide awake.

"Looks at how beautiful it looks." stated Alexander.

"Yea. It is beautiful."

"I just wish we weren't stuck in this traffic!" screamed Alexander.

Ranma just looked at him and just shrugged his shoulders. He looked out the window at Monte Carlo and sighed. The other three were still slept even after Alexander screamed.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter3: Gambling, Money and Fun_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**It took me a while to write this chapter. I got a job and haven't had time to write this story. So read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	4. Gambling, Money, and Fun

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Gambling, Money, and Fun**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_Song in Italics_

* * *

It was bumper to bumper traffic for fifteen minutes. Before they finally found a parking space in a parking garage that was underground. They both rolled up the windows and turned off the engine. Alexander turned to the back of the vehicle. 

Alexander smiled and then said, "Wake, wake. Guys were here."

"W-What?" asked Gawain groggily and started to rub his eyes.

"Get the others up where here." replied Alexander.

"You mean Monte Carlo?"

"Yes."

"All right."

Alexander got out as did Ranma. With the key's in his hands he walked to the back and put the keys in the trunk keyhole and unlocked it. Alexander took out his school bag which doubled as his backpack and slung it over his left shoulder. He grabbed a big duffle bag with the left and the guitar case with his right.

Ranma then grabbed his backpack out of the trunk. The other's three got out of the vehicle tiredly and grabbed their bags. Then Alexander closed the trunk of the vehicle.

They walked away from it and threw the parking garage to the elevator. One pressed the up button and with a hum and a ding the door opened they entered and it closed.

The elevator jerked upwards then stopped and the door opened again. They all stepped out and walked to the exit of the parking garage.

They walked into the street in front of the parking garage and in Monte Carlo. The sun was up not a cloud in the sky and that means. It was hot close to the high 80's already.

"Man it's hot." commented Galahad.

"Of course it's hot were pretty close to the Mediterranean Sea dude. You kinda expect it to be hot." replied Alexander.

"I know, but for this early in the morning. It's ridiculous that all I'm saying." said Galahad.

"Let's head for the hotel."

* * *

They reached the hotel. It was a bag hotel something you would expect to find in Vegas high and wide. 

Gawain whistled before replying, "Man this is one tall building you got use staying at Alexander. Fancy too."

"Yes, it is man." he replied back.

They walked into the lobby of the hotel. Alexander then checked them into the hotel. There were two rooms on the tenth floor. One of the rooms had two beds and the other had two beds with an extra spare in it. The entrance to the Gambling Area was on the first floor.

"So who is paired in each room?" asked Tristan.

"I was thinking since you three wanted to gamble. Ranma and I should share a room. And you three should stay together." replied Alexander.

"Do you know what the room numbers are?" asked Galahad.

"Of course it 301 and 302. It's on the third floor. With a third bed." exclaimed Alexander.

"Really so one of us doesn't have to sleep on the floor in the room." replied Galahad.

"Here's your key to room 301." Replied Alexander and dropped his bag and pulled the key out of his pocket and throw it to Gawain.

They both groups stood at different doors. They both unlocked two different doors. The on in Ranma and Alexander room was the third bed the were talking about just minutes before.

"Guys this is your room." replied Alexander.

"All right."

They switched rooms and keys. Ranma and Alexander throw their bags on there own beds. Ranma sighed and sat on the bed.

"So what you doing while we are here?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know. I guess we can see what else this city has to offer besides gambling." replied Alexander.

Alexander took off his trench coat and throws it on the bed. He unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a black blazer and put it on. Then grabbed the guitar case.

"Come on Ranma. Let's go finds a place to play. I can play the guitar while you sing." he replied.

"Sure why not." replied Ranma.

They walked out of the hotel room they were staying in.

* * *

After they walked out the hotel. They walked down the street and they soon found a place to play. It was on a street corner and looked very busy area. 

Alexander sat down on what was a step. He opened the guitar case by un bucking the four lacks. He pulled out the acoustic guitar and put the strap on the guitar around his body and the bottom rested on his right knee. He plucked a few stings.

Then started to play it was a slow chord. Ranma started to sing from where he stood next to the case.

_I hurt myself today,_

_To see if I still feel,_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hold_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

Alexander stopped playing the guitar and Ranma stopped sing at the same time.

* * *

The crowd that gathered around them clapped lightly. The started drop coins and bills in the opened guitar case. 

"Thank you." replied Ranma.

"At least we they loved it, huh?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah, we did quite well. The people love it." replied Ranma.

"They do love it." exclaimed Alexander. "Well let's keep playing."

Alexander started to play a new song with the acoustic guitar.

_Taken by surprise/by the size of my brain_

_Knowing all the time all the lies/all the games_

_Thinking up a storm/when it storms it's going to rain_

_Taking what's mine all the time/all the time_

_Take some for yourself, It's all good for something_

_and when there's no more to give, The window will shine in the light_

_On what's left for me_

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_staggering around/can't find a place to sit down, Nothing suits my ass_

_Toast to some champagne of pain, I know you can bring us all a bottle_

_Remember the time when time was a friend, and you could make him lend you a hand_

_Now there's a place where taking takes place, and time just gets in your way._

_Take some for yourself, it's all good for something_

_and when there's no more to give, the window will shine in the light_

_On what's left for me_

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_Know in your mind, know your mind that you got to remember your name._

_Take some for yourself, It's all good for something_

_and when there's no more to give, The window will shine in the light_

_Take some for yourself, It's all good for something_

_and when there's no more to give, The window will shine in the light_

_On what's left for me_

_What left for me._

Alexander soon finished after Ranma stopped singing.

* * *

There was more clapping and more money being put into the guitar case. Ranma bowed and the clapping ended. 

"Want to pack it up?" asked Alexander.

"All right."

"We could go see what 'The Three Stooges' are doing."

"That sounds good."

The crowd dispersed. Alexander collected the bills together in a row and folded them then put a rubber band around it. He stuffed the wad of cash in his jacket pocket. Then picked up the change and then put it into his paints pocket.

He set the guitar back into the case and the locked it. Ranma was waiting for him. Alexander got up with the case in his hand and walked out the area. They walked back down the street and to the hotel.

They reached the hotel and walked back into it. Both of them walked passed the front desk and to the elevator. It was a short ride to there room floor. Alexander opened the door and put the guitar case in then closed the door and both he and Ranma head back down to the casino.

* * *

The Three Stooges: Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad were already in the casino. It started from the ground level and it went up all the way to the second to last floor. On the last floor above the casino was a club. 

Tristan was playing Black Jack and was winning at it. He started $500 bet an that bet he started too win. And he sone won close to 2,500dollars. Five hands later and now he had close too, 12,000 dollars.

Gawain sat at a table playing Texas Hold'em the bet blind was 200. He won at least three out of the six hands he played. He had won up to3, 600 dollars.

Galahad was playing Craps which was a dice game almost impossible too win at. But Galahad had won twice by beating on black and red at different times and won up to 2,000 dollars.

* * *

Ranma and Alexander saw Galahad at the Craps table. He had the dice in his hand and was about to roll. On the other side they saw both Gawain and Tristan at two different tables. 

"Look 'The Three Stooges'." replied Ranma.

"Yeah, Larry, Curly, and Moe." exclaimed Alexander sarcastically.

"So which one is which?" asked Ranma.

"Larry would be Galahad."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, and Moe is Tristan."

Okay. So Curly is Gawain."

Yeah, that's about right."

"Oh! But who are 'The Three Stooges'?" asked Ranma.

"The Three Stooges was an American comedy act in the 1920's to the 1950's I believe. They became famous for their work in movies and starred in many short features that consisted of masterful ways of showcasing they're extremely physical and sometimes controversial brand of slapstick comedy. It's funny to watch they're antics on T.V.." replied Alexander.

"Really?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, My dad first showed me 'The Three Stooges' when I was ten. After that I try to watch it whenever it played on television. When they released it on VHS, I bought a copy of the tape. I can show it to you when we get back to England." replied Alexander.

"That would be good." stated Ranma.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Alexander.

"I don't know."

"I'm going play Blackjack. You coming?"

"I guess. I could go watch you play." replied Ranma.

Ranma and Alexander passed Tristan going to another Blackjack table. Alexander pulled a chair and sat down. He knocked lightly on the table.

"How much you bet?" asked The Dealer.

"Five Hundred." replied Alexander pulling out five bills of one Hundreds.

"Changing Five Hundred!!" screamed The Dealer and throw two cards face down in front of Alexander.

"Hit me." replied Alexander.

He throws down another card next to Alexander's other two.

* * *

All five of them changed in their chips in for cash. And headed to the buffet to get some lunch. They ate together for lunch when one asked, "So what are you going to do after lunch?" 

"Gambling."

"Gambling."

"Gambling."

"Try to gamble."

After they ate lunch and went there own way to gamble. Tristan went back to Blackjack, Gawain went back to Texas Hold'em, Galahad went back to craps, and both Ranma and Alexander went play Blackjack and got some drinks.

* * *

All five again meet for dinner after changing they're chips into cash. And ate at the buffet once again. They sat at a table and started to talk what they going to do after they ate. 

Alexander said, "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed."

Ranma replied, "I'm going to eat some more the fallow Alexander."

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 4: Whatever Dreams May Come._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I originally was going to post chapter 2and 3 together. But I felt it was better to publish them separately. As for the title it came from watching too much of Lupin the 3rd. One of the sons is _Hurt_ by _Johnny Cash_ and the other is _What's Left for me?_ By _Days of the New_. Also the next chapter, chapter4 will be more like a dream sequence. Read and Review. Kazuma 20 signing out. 


	5. Whatever Dreams May Come

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**Whatever Dreams May Come

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma exited the bathroom and saw that Alexander was a sleep already. He had a small fan on the night stand and was blown on him fast. Ranma entered his bed and was soon a sleep too.

He started to dream about incidents he never experienced at all . . .

* * *

_Dream_

Five people walked throw a field that was surrounded by tall trees at night. They were heading to a secret Military Base that was conducting illegal research with dangerous material.

The one in the back asked, "Sir, how much further?"

"Not for another six miles, Gaius. Why?" he asked.

The one named Gaius wore a white Coral Harness with a red shirt underneath it with a green cape. White coral gauntlets, white coral subligars, and white coral leggings and a broadsword on his left side.

"Queen Serenity wanted us here. This is an undeveloped world. They will not accept our request to aid them. They stopped exchanging messages with us. Also there experimenting in what could be dangerous in the wrong hands and used the wrong way." replied Adrian.

Adrian was a tall man that stood 6'4". He had long straight silver hair parched in the middle and combed to either side covering his ears that went down his back. He had golden colored eyes. He wore a black knee length jacket that had nine buttons that didn't button, with a gold trim on the side of the jacket that went around and it had two lines going to all eighteen buttons. It had a gold suede pattern on the inside of the jacket. On his hands were black leather gloves. A pair of black boots that went to his knees, with wooden soles.

He had a black cape on the outside and blood red on the inside that pulsed every once in a while. It had metal clamped onto the ends of the cape with a hole going through the metal and cape on both sides. It was held on his shoulders by a gold metal chain going throw the holes on the cape. He had on tight black pants. A brown belt with two buckles with a small metal hook with a chain going to the sword's sheath. A white tuxedo shirt, and a white puffed up tie that was stuck into his black vest with gold polished buckles going up till it almost reached his neck.

"So it's another secret mission, huh?" one asked.

"Yeah, that's what it is, Solomon." replied Helios.

Helios wore a silver sleeveless chainmail underneath a green breastplate that was also sleeveless. A red long sleeve coming from underneath the armor. He had on mythrail gauntlets. Black pants with iron plated boots from the knee down. He had a medium length sword on his left side and strapped to his back was a Halberd under his blood red cape and the weapon was tilted to an angle.

"Okay Helios. But what do you think Dagonet?" asked Solomon.

Solomon wore a light-blue Carapace Breastplate with a blue cape. He had a pair of Carapace gauntlets. Between his biceps and forearm was exposed flesh. He wore gray pants with black dark steel cuisses, and light-blue mythrail leggings. His two weapons were on his back under his cape, and they were similar to a Roman Gladius.

"I don't know." replied Dagonet.

Dagonet wore dragon scale mail with an orange cape attached. Dragon scale gauntlets, cuisses, a black leather belt with red pants and dragon scale greaves. A bastard sword was on his left side, and on his right was a quill with arrows in it. The longbow was also put into the quill.

"You must have an opinion." stated Gaius.

"No, I don't. I'm indifferent."

"Oh."

They all stopped next to a tall tree. They all turned to Adrian and were waiting for final mission instructions.

Adrian looked at them and said, "Okay according to our intel there's some manmade stairs made on the side of the mountain. With me so far?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I need you Helios to clear that entrance of sentries, okay?"

"Got it." replied Helios.

"Good, Gaius I need you to destroy all information on how to make and operate this dangerous reactor. Anything on it should be destroyed. Got it?"

"Got it." commented Gaius.

"Solomon you will accompany Gaius until you reach the reactor to blow it up. Also I need you to plant Plasma Charges at every weakness in the cave and on the reactor. Do you have that?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, sir. I got it."replied Solomon.

"Dagonet is back up in the tree with his bow. I'll also stay here and act as Mission Control and also as back up."

"All right." stated Dagonet who jumped into the tree.

"Okay turn on your communicators and report regularly."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck, men. And come back safe." stated Adrian.

With that said the other three walked off to complete their individual missions in two different directions.

* * *

Helios ran to the edge of the cliff. He saw the stairs carved into the mountain. He turned and walked a little way.

He then turned around again and ran at full speed. His plate armored boots hit the ground. He hit the edge of the cliff and jumped off it. His hands and legs spread to slow his decent a little his cape blow in the wind.

When he reached his hit point, he pulled his halberd from his back and stuck it deep in the wall. With a jerk he stopped. He hung on the polearm with both hands.

He pulled himself up and swings his body so that his stomach rested on the weapon. He then stood up on it and walked across the thin pole. He grabbed onto the wall and pulled out the halberd from the wall. He tapped his earpiece twice.

_**This is Green Dragon, sir. The guards will be taken care of shortly.**_

_**All right, brother. Call me when your finish that. Red Phoenix out.**_

_**Green Dragon out.

* * *

**_

Adrian sat in the tree with Dagonet waiting for the other two, two report in. Dagonet had his long bow at the ready with an arrow.

_**His communicator beeped and he pressed his ear piece.**_

_**This is White Tiger, sir. Reporting in I'm almost at the terminal.**_

_**Good White Tiger. Report when you finished. Red Phoenix out.**_

_**Okay. White Tiger out.**_

Adrian turned off the communicator link with White Tiger. His communicator rang again. He tapped it once.

_**This is Black Tortoise, sir. I have one more Plasma Charge to put in place.**_

_**Good Black Tortoise. I'm just waiting for Green Dragon to report in.**_

Another line beeped into the conversation.

_**Green Dragon, sir.**_

_**Excuse me Black Tortoise. Green Dragon go ahead.**_

_**All the sentries have been taken care of. All I waiting for the other two. Green Dragon out.**_

_**Black Tortoise. This is Red Phoenix again, do you copy?**_

_**Yes, sir. What is it?**_

**_Green Dragon just reported in and is awaiting you and White Tiger. You have less then ten minutes . . . _**he pulled out a pocket watch and said, **_And starting now._**

_**Yes, sir. This is Black Tortoise signing out.**_

Adrian turned off his communicator. He turned to Dagonet and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, sir?" asked Dagonet.

"I just got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's make a bet."

"Sure."

"Okay head's and tails," replied Adrian as he pulled out a silver half dollar coin from his pocket. "Heads if all three makes it back in less than five minutes. And tails if they make it back between six and ten minutes. Call it in the air."

He flipped the coin into the air.

"Tails." called out Dagonet.

Adrian caught it in his hand, and closed it. He then opened his hand and said, "Tails."

"Okay."

Adrian pressed his ear piece four times with a beeped. Before being connected to the ship.

_**This is Captain of Communications Jonathan DeNoon. Report in.**_

_**Yes, Captain DeNoon this is Red Phoenix, and we need a pick up in five minutes.**_

_**Roger, I'll tell the Admiral. DeNoon out.**_

Adrian hit his ear piece off. He sat on the tree it was getting close to dawn. The sun was turning the horizon and reddish orange color.

Then there was a whirling sound, then a boom something hit the ground kicking up some earth. Shacking the tree that Adrian and Dagonet were sitting in.

"What was that?" asked Dagonet.

"I don't know. But stay here while I check it out." replied Adrian who jumped out the tree.

Adrian hit the ground. There was a small stone wall next to the tree. He walked crouching down, he stopped next to the wall and looked over it.

He saw what was coming his way. There was ten men with fifteen different beasts from medium too large.

He put his hands on the hilt of his long sword and drew with his right hand. He then taped his earpiece one time.

_**This is Golden Dragon go ahead Red Phoenix.**_

_**Do you see them?**_

_**Yes, I do, sir.**_

_**Keep your arrows at the ready. I'm charging the beast. Okay?**_

_**Got it, sir. I'll take care of the ten men with the beasts.**_

_**Got it. Keep them busy.**_

_**Roger.**_

_**Then let's attack.**_

Adrian jumped over the wall and charged the beast. He ran to the closest one, and it was a demon. It was tall and had big bat wings and ram horns, it was also all black with yellow eyes, and it carried a scythe.

The demon swung at Adrian. Who moved to the left and spun than stabbed it in the back that went throw it chest.

The red blood shot out at the same time the sword point came out of the chest. He pulled the sword out of the back of the demon. It fell to the ground dead in its own blood.

Dagonet pulled back the thin string of the bow and let go. The arrow flow and stuck one of the men in the neck going throw it.

Adrian had already deposed of his fifth beast. He ran toward the sixth which was a big creature that looked ten feet tall, and it had three fingers with his big hand. It had no pupils in it's eye. And his teeth were protruding out.

The creature ran at him fast for his height and weight. It swung its big hand at Adrian. And he swings his sword and cut off his hand. The blood shot out. The cut off its head.

Adrian jumped up as his sword went upward and cut from the stomach to the chest. When he reached the head he spined and cut the head off of the beast.

Dagonet was fast with his bow and already killed six of the armed men. He pulled another arrow out and aimed it at the seventh and let it go.

* * *

As Adrian fought his ear piece communicator beeped. He tapped it with his left hand, since he was busy fighting with his right.

_**Red Phoenix. Go ahead.**_

_**Green Dragon here. We have finished the mission and are heading your way now, sir. The Chargers will blow in a couple of minutes.**_

_**Roger that hurry up we are under attack.**_

_**Copy that, sir. Green Dragon out.**_

_**Red Phoenix out.

* * *

**_

Helios, Gaius, and Solomon ran into the fray of battle. They each took out one of the fiends themselves. They landed next to Adrian.

Dagonet pulled an arrow out of the quill and put it on the bow. He pulled back and shot the arrow at the last man. The man was struck in the troat.

Adrian ran at one of the beast, and killed it fast. The other three that were fighting with him took out there own creatures all that stood were two. Then some arrows zoomed by and stuck one in the neck five times.

The last creature turned and ran, but was stilled killed when Gaius threw his broadsword at it's back. It fell dead to the ground and Gaius walked to the down creature and pulled his swords out of it's back.

"You three came at the right time."replied Adrian.

"I'm glad we didn't miss the fun." commented Solomon.

"Come on. The rendezvous point is not far from here."

They all made it to the rendezvous point and stepped into a column of light and were soon aboard the ship. They watched the explosion on close circuit monitors. Then own they're way to the moon.

* * *

Adrian walked through the castle's hall fallowed closely by the other four. They stopped in front of the throne room's double door.

Adrian turned to one of the guards and said, "Can you inform the Queen. That Adrian Fahnenheits is here to see her."

"Yes, General." he replied and walked into the throne room.

A few minutes later he returned and bowed to Adrian. He said, "Queen Serenity will see you in her private quarter."

"Thank you. I'll meet with her alone." he replied and walked into the throne room.

He walked into the throne room and passed the Senshi and just kept walking to the Queen's private quarters. He walked down the big hallway and stopped by the door and knocked.

"Come in." that was said in a soft melodious voice from behind the door.

Adrian opened the door and then closed it once he was in. He then kneeled down in front of her. He said, "My Queen the mission was a success."

"That is very good Adrian." she replied and stood up.

"Thank you My Queen." he stated.

She stood before him and was a regal looking woman, tall, slim and proud. She had her long silver hair done up in an odango fashion. A golden crescent emblazoned on her forehead. Kind blue eyes smiled at him. She asked, "Is that all Adrian?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Thank you for your report then Adrian."

* * *

Ranma woke up with a jolt. He sat up in bed sweating profusely and was breathing raggedly. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He got out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall and it was close to eight o'clock.

Alexander sat with a cup of coffee on the table and he sat in front of the window, which overlooked Monte Carlo. He picked the cup up and took a sip of the coffee.

Ranma came out of the bathroom and he saw Alexander. He walked to him and said, "I just had the weirdest dream."

Alexander turned to him and commented, "Wells tell me about it."

"Okay."

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 5: Innuendo_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to actually get it on paper. But once I started to write it I couldn't stop. Well Read and review. Kazuma20 signing out.

_**Other Names:**_

_**Red Phoenix-Adrian Fahnenheits**_

_**Green Dragon-Helios Fahnenheits**_

_**White Tiger-Gaius Baltus**_

_**Black Tortoise-Solomon Creagan**_

_**Golden Dragon-Dagonet Morella**_


	6. Innuendo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

**Innuendo

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma sat across from Alexander and told him about his dream. The one he had last night.

Alexander just sat there and listened to Ranma. He had a similar dream last night with the same people and place, but from a different perspective.

"And that was what happen." replied Ranma.

"So what do you think it is? Reincarnation? Maybe you were someone important in another life and was reincarnated with that person's past memory?" asked Alexander.

"Maybe it is reincarnation I don't know." replied Ranma. "That would explain the dreams' I been having lately."

"I was just throwing out ideas," stated Alexander as he got up. "I'm going take a bath."

Alexander walked into the bathroom. Ranma heard the door being locked up then the shower running.

Ranma just sat there drinking some coffee waiting for his turn to take a bath.

* * *

Alexander came out the bathroom dressed in his black pants, a black long sleeve dress shirt which he started to tuck into his pants. He buttoned his pants and zipped them up and buckled his belt.

He pulled his wet hair back and tied it into a ponytail with his bangs free.

"The bathrooms free Ranma." he said.

"Thanks. Replied Ranma and walked to his bed and pulled some cloths out of his bag next to his bed.

Ranma closed the door and locked it behind him.

Alexander sat down and put on his socks, then his black boots. He then grabbed his black blazer and put it on.

He sat by the table and poured himself a cup of coffee, then put some milk, sugar, and then stirred it. He then took a sip.

* * *

Ranma and Alexander exited their hotel Room and were meet by, Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan. They just stepped out of their room, too. Alexander had his guitar case in his hand.

"Hey guys you'll sleep well?" asked Alexander.

"Some what, but the buzz saw over there snored. That's all." replied Gawain pointing to Tristan.

They walked to the elevator together. And after pressing the button they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Yeah and he also mumbles in his sleep." commented Galahad.

"I do not." replied Tristan.

Ranma and Alexander just stood there listing to them bicker. The elevator binged and the door opened up for them. They stepped in and took the elevator down.

* * *

They exited the elevator and went to get some lunch. All five of them sat there as they ate their meals.

Gawain asked, "Ranma what are you and Alexander doing today?"

"Same thing we did yesterday go play our music on the street." he replied between bites.

"You three are doing the same?" asked Alexander.

"Yes!" they replied together.

"Should have know." muttered Alexander.

They continued to eat lunch. The three got up leaving Ranma and Alexander still eating.

"So you ready to go?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, Were going to a square. Okay?" he said.

"Got it."

Alexander got up and picked up his guitar case. Ranma got up too and the walked out of the hotel.

* * *

They got to a square and Alexander sat down and opened his guitar case. He pulled out the guitar and put it on and turned the case around.

Ranma stood next to Alexander as he got ready. He cleared his throat and waited for him to play a note.

"Are you ready?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I'm ready Ranma."

"Then let's begin."

Alexander started to play the guitar.

_**She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.**_

_**All the torment and the pain; Leaked through and covered me**_

_**I'd do anything to have her to myself; Just to have her for myself**_

_**Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.**_

_**She is everything to me; The unrequited dream**_

_**A song that no one sings; The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in**_

_**All I need to make it real is one more reason**_

_**I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.**_

_**But I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**A catch in my throat**_

_**Choke, torn into pieces**_

_**No, I don't want to be this**_

_**But I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**I wont let this build up inside of me**_

_**She isn't real; I can't make her real**_

_**She isn't real; I can't make her real

* * *

**_

It was really laced in Monte Carlo. People were just going to work and it was close to 12 o'clock almost lunch.

Some had stopped and listened to the street performers as one sung and the other played.

They throw money into the guitar case as they played. They were very good at this. A lot of the passer buys and those to see it end knew English and the lyrics were very good.

They clapped as the song ended.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he finished the song.

"Good lyrics." replied Alexander.

"Thanks, man."

"So, ready to play again?" asked Alexander.

"Yea," he said. "Why not."

Alexander started to play and Ranma sung again.

_**I can see the orange sky in front of me; I can see things you'll never see**_

_**People say it's all a dream; But I can say words you couldn't speak**_

_**Is it me; can you believe; You'll never live the world I live; Is it me**_

_**It is only me; I can only live a world to live; Break away from you**_

_**Shattered beliefs; Detaching from my body; Desperate in grief**_

_**I have changed the world in front of me; One against all; I'm starving this world**_

_**Is it me; Do you want me; You think you can have me**_

_**say you love me; you want me; I'm saving my money**_

_**'cause I don't pay to breathe; I'm not afraid to live/I'm not afraid to die**_

_**I can only give what I see inside; You can only take what I give of me**_

_**You can only win when I'm not afraid to lose; Subjected to you mother nature/limited to the color**_

_**Of your eyes; Drained by the one you call your lover/she don't care; If you live or die**_

_**Is it me; Do you want me; You think you can have me**_

_**Say you love me; You want me; I'm saving my money**_

_**'cause I don't pay to breathe; I'm not afraid to live/I'm not afraid to die**_

_**I can only give what I see inside; You can only take what I give of me**_

_**You can only win when I'm not afraid to lose**_

_**Yeah, Oh Yeah**_

_**Well you can only live; When I'm not afraid to love**_

_**Well I don't have a problem/I evolved/I evolved/I evolved/sometimes**_

_**There's always a problems**_

_**Well I don't have a problem**_

_**I stand above

* * *

**_

Tristan sat at a blackjack table. He hit his index finger on the table and said, "Hit me."

"Fifteen."

"Hit me again."

"Twenty."

"Stay."

The dealer throw another car next to his. She said, "Dealer has nineteen."

"I win again."

* * *

Gawain was again playing Texas Hold̀em. The dealer had just dealt out a hand. There were four other that were playing at the same table.

Three of the them folded their hands. Only two stayed into play.

"I raise 2,200."

"I raise you 2,600."

The dealer pulled out three cards and flipped them over. They were an 'A, K, and J.'

"Time to show your cards." said the dealer.

Gawain throws down his two cards. Which were a 'Q and 10.'

The other guy throws his hands down. They were two 5's.

"Winner." said the dealer pointing to Gawain.

Gawain collected his winning of 4,800 in chips.

* * *

Galahad was playing the Slot Machines. He put a nickle in and pulled the lever. He figured if he doesn't win this time he was going to play Craps.

He lost again and got up from the slot. He started to get up and headed for the Craps Table.

He made it to the table and put some money down and some chips were pushed to him. He put it on black 22 and rolled the dice.

"Seven! We have a winner!"

* * *

Ranma and Alexander received more applause as they finished the song.

"Ready for another son?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah."

"Okay." replied Alexander and started to play again.

_**He spoke of tortured souls**_

_**So outrageous the toll; You can lose all you have**_

_**He refused to give in to the town that takes all**_

_**Survive, you must have the will**_

_**This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time; Then he shouts at the moon**_

_**She's gone, and fear has overcome; He was walking the mile, he was walking alone**_

_**So outrageous the toll; You can lose all you have**_

_**He refused to give in to the town that takes all**_

_**Survive, you must have the will**_

_**This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time; Then he shouts at the moon**_

_**She's gone, and fear has overcome; He was walking the mile, he was walking alone**_

_**Four and twenty dead birds, they bleed upon the nest**_

_**There was no time for reason, they had no sign of a threat**_

_**Now it's too late, too late for me**_

_**This town will eventually take me**_

_**Too late, too late for me**_

_**This town will win**_

_(spoken)_

_Through this fog they come along_

_Dark creatures singing a terrible song_

_The rest of the bar laughed at him_

_Only I felt my hope grow dim_

_They found him dead the very next day_

_"No more stories from him," I heard them say_

_We blamed bad luck for his fate_

_Only I felt terror so great_

_**She and he will know**_

_**that someday all things will end**_

_**That misty night**_

_**That dismal moon**_

_**The dead search for their kin**_

_**While angels sing, in endless dark**_

_**The dead seek out sin

* * *

**_

The rest of the all they're day fallowed some what similar to yesterday. But Ranma and Alexander ate supper earlier. Ranma wanted to see the city. Alexander went another way figuring this could be a good time to get some good pictures of the city with his camera.

Alexander took a nice picture of the sun setting into the sea. He had already taken pictures of landmarks around the city.

Ranma was looking for something else to do besides gambling since he was unlucky at it. So here he sat on a roof watch a Formula 1 Race on their big monitor.

Ranma jumped down from the roof as the race ended with a Brazilian driver winning the race. He started to make his way out of the city and to the country side. He stopped a good ways from the city to try out a move he's been working out in his head.

He stood straight up and raised both his hands in the air, he concentrated his 'ki' energy into his hands. He then brought his hands down and slammed them into the ground, Causing a huge cage or geyser of blue 'ki' energy to surround him for a good few seconds.

As the attack ended Ranma stood in a huge crater around him where the energy surrounds him. He stood, and couldn't help, but smile at the hole in the ground.

"I think I'll name it Reppuha." he muttered to himself.

He turned and walked out of the destructed area. He also felt a little woozy. He didn't think it would take that much 'ki' energy to use the move.

* * *

Ranma walked into the room that he shared with Alexander who just walked out of the bathroom. And was putting his hair in a ponytail, and then went to the table and sat in a chair then picked up a book.

Ranma closed the door and walked in. He replied, "Hey, Alexander."

"Hey, Ranma."

"I'm going take a bath, okay?"

"Go ahead. It's ready." replied Alexander putting on his glasses and turned to a page.

"Sure." stated Ranma closing the door and locked it.

* * *

Ranma walked out of the bathroom in a muscle shirt and boxer shorts. He headed for the bed and when his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Alexander turned to Ranma then back to his book. He turned the page and continued reading. He heard the door next too there room opened and closed.

He figured the other three had finally returned from there little gambling experience. It was closed to eleven at night.

* * *

When Ranma's head hit the pillow, he again entered the dream again.

_**Dream . . . **_

The man named Adrian Fahnenheits was still knelling down in front of Queen Serenity. The symbol on his head was a crescent moon and a cross together. The crescent moon was golden and the cross was blood red.

"Stand up Adrian."

"Yes my Queen." he said and stood up.

"Adrian as my friend and colleague. Former Emperor of the Sol Kingdom. You don't need to bow to me." she replied.

"But you my people a chance to make a new life for themselves. And you gave me a place in your Kingdom after the Sol Kingdom was destroyed by Metallia." He said.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter6: A Time Long Forgotten._**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I hope you like this chapter. The first song is _Vermillion Part 2 by Slipknot_. The other is _Whimsical by Days of the New_. The last on is called _Hometown by Joe Romersa_. **_'Reppuha_**' means **_"Violent Wind Blast."_** Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	7. A Time Long Forgotten Part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

**A Time Long Forgotten** **Prt. I

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

"But you gave me a chance after the Sol Kingdom was destroyed by Metallia." he said.

"I'm sorry that, it happened at all." she replied.

"It's okay Queen Serenity. You were very kind to take us in." stated Adrian.

"I have to get back to the Throne Room." she said.

"Let me escort you there, then." replied Adrian.

He held out his hand for her. She took his hand and said, "Thank you."

He opened the door for her and she walked through the door. He walked through too and then closed the door behind them. Adrian escorted Queen Serenity down the hall to the throne room.

When they reached the throne room she let go of his arm. Adrian then took her hand and brought his head down and kissed it lightly.

"Good bye my Queen." he said.

"Good bye, Adrian." replied Queen Serenity.

With that said Adrian turned and walked away from the Queen. He walked to the double doors, and the guards on duty opened the door for him.

Adrian walked through the door and stopped in front of his group.

"So how did the report to Queen Serenity go?" asked Helios.

"It went well." replied Adrian. "Let's head back to our private quarters."

* * *

"So, sir, when is our next mission?" asked Solomon.

"The Queen will call us when she has something for us to do. Till then, lest enjoy the rest." replied Adrian.

He opened the door and walked into the room. It was a big room a table with five chairs a piano on the side. With five doors, and a rug underneath the table.

Adrian walked to a chair that looked like an old throne. He unhooked his cape and placed it on the post. Before he sat down in the chair.

Dagonet was the last one in the room and closed the door and locked it. Helios walked into his room on the right side next to Adrian and Gaius's room.

So did Gaius, Solomon, and Dagonet. Adrian just sat there and started to fall asleep. Helios pulled the halberd from his back and placed it on the wall. He then unhooked his belt and hung it on the wall.

Helios unclasped the breastplate and pulled it off and put it on a stand with his cape still attached, then the chainmail. He pulled off the mythrial gauntlets and placed them on the drawer. He then pulled of the circuit and placed it next to the gauntlets. He sat on the bed and took of iron plate armor boots.

* * *

Solomon sat down next to table a glass in hand. He had also taken off his armor. Gaius came sat by him, and so did Dagonet they poured each other a drink.

"The mission we were just on was by far the best." commented Solomon.

"Yes, I have to agree with you on that."replied Gaius.

"It's not everyday that we get to fight demons." stated Dagonet.

Adrian was sacked out on his chair. Helios was asleep in his bed.

* * *

Adrian stood in the hallway with the others four members. He ran his black gloved hand over the wall, touching the white marble wall. He had his jacket and cape off. He only had on his black vest on over his white tuxedo shirt, black pants, and boots.

"I remember when I first came here with father. I was only nine at the time. That was when I first meet the previous Queen Serenity. And it was a nice experience." replied Adrian.

"Really brother. How long was that?" asked Helios.

"I don't know maybe two hundred years ago." replied Adrian.

"As the older brother. I passed the title for you to take the old throne. So, I can take the power to control the sun." stated Helios.

"It must be way father named you Helios." commented Adrian.

A guard came walking to them. He stopped in front of Adrian and saluted to him with his right hand.

"Sir, the Queen wants to speak to you and your group." he said.

"Okay. I'll report to The Throne Room." he replied.

Adrian fallowed the guard with the other four fallowing him. They reached the Throne Room in a short while.

The big oak doors opened and they walked through it. The walked the long Throne Room and came to the throne was where Queen Serenity sat with the Senshi.

Adrian stooped at the bottom of the steps. He kneeled down before her, and so did the other four behind him.

"What can I do for you my Queen?" asked Adrian.

"I would like you and your subordinates to train the new knights' recruits." she stated.

"We will do that my Queen. Were, are the new recruits?" he then asked.

"They are at the entrance to the Weapons Room. I told the Weapon Smith you will be there in an hour." she replied.

Adrian asked, "So, is that all my Queen?"

"Yes, that is all. I expect you to do a good job."she replied with a smile.

"Then if you excuse me then my Queen, I now have recruits to tend, too." stated Adrian and got up then turned and started to walk away.

He stopped when Queen Serenity called out to him. He turned around to face her.

"And remember go easy on them. Not all of us where prodigy's in the sword art and masters of his own powers by age ten." she replied.

"As you wish." he replied and did a half bow to her.

He then turned and walked away with the others fallowing. Then out the Throne Room.

* * *

Adrian and the others walked through the castle's hallway. Helios walked beside his brother on their way to the weapons room.

"Guys go get you weapons, but leave your armor." he replied not even stop walking. "We'll meet by the Weapons Room."

"Yes, sir." they said and disappeared.

Adrian kept on walking to the Weapons Room. He turned to the left and went down the stairs and turned to the right and continued to walk down the hallway. He turned left and stopped in front of a group of twelve people that stood in front of the Weapons Room.

They turned to him and surmised him, before one asked, "Are you our Swords Arts Teacher?"

"Yes, I'm one of your Sword Arts Teachers." he replied.

"One?" another person asked.

"How many do we have?" a woman asked.

"You have four teachers each with our own speciality." he said.

The others appeared behind him with their weapons at there sides. Adrian had his longsword already at his side. Helios was holding his polearm in his left hand and his broadsword by his side.

Solomon had his two gladius on his back in their sheaths. Gaius broadsword was on his left side. And Dagonet had his bastard sword on his left side, and his bow and arrows on the right.

"I'm Adrian Fahnenheits and these are your four other teachers." he replied. My brother Helios Fahnenheits . . . "

Helios wore a black long sleeve collarless shirt with black pants and iron plated boots. He just stood there looking at them.

"Solomon Creagan."

Solomon wore a blue short sleeve collarless shirt, gray pants, cuisses, and Mythrial leggings. He nodded his head to the group.

"Gaius Balthus . . . "

Gaius wore a red long sleeve collarless shirt, green pants, with white coral leggings. He gave a short wave.

"Dagonet Morella."

Dagonet wore a green long sleeve collar shirt, red pants, and dragon graves with black booths underneath. He hit his bow to his head.

"Let's head inside of the Weapons Room the Weapons Smith is probably waiting." replied Adrian.

He opened the door and ushered everybody inside of the room. An old man with a long beard and long white hair walked into view.

"Hello General Fahnenheits what are you doing here?" he asked his voice more youthful then his looks.

"The Queen didn't tell you we were coming, Alphonse?" asked Adrian.

"She did, but I thought it would be an hour from now that's all." he replied.

"Okay. Pick a weapon you fell the most comfortable with." replied Adrian to the group.

"But, sir, we were already thought weapons' training at Booth Camp. So why do we need more?" one of them asked.

"Because you only got the minimal training in weapons, we will improve your skill." he replied.

They all picked a different weapon eight had picked swords of various lengths, two had picked halberds, and two had picked Bows and arrows.

"Let's go to the courtyard." replied Adrian.

He leads them out of the Weapons Room and into the hallways to the courtyards. They stopped with Adrian and his group in front of them.

"We'll a good number of you will probably join different divisions on the knights after this when you are knights. And some of you will join our ranks as the 'Ordo Concineus de ille Crystallum'." he said.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

"Those with a halberd go with Helios. Those bows go with Dagonet. The others with swords are with Gaius, Solomon, and myself." he then ordered.

They all moved to where they were told to move. They then started to listing to the instructions that were giving to them.

* * *

Adrian called it quits at what was considered night on the moon. The earth in the background.

"Meet us back here tomorrow morning at dawn. Got that?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

"Dismissed!" yelled Adrian.

Adrian and the other left after the recruits had left. They had made their way too, their sorta office area. Which is actually their quarters.

* * *

They sat around the table eating supper together. They were eating some stew while drinking some red wine with their food.

"This is good Solomon."replied Gaius.

"Thanks." he commented. "I do what I can."

"Good man. The wine is stupendous. Vintage, chilled, and aged to perfection." replied Adrian.

"Wine is good when it's aged for a good long time." stated Dagonet.

"It gives the alcohol a better taste stronger and when chilled it gives it more of a kick to it." replied Helios.

They sat around and continued to eat, drink, and talk. Planing training for they're new recruits.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 7: A Time Long Forgotten Prt. II._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** It took me a while to get this chapter done right on a story stand point. Ordo Concineus de ille Crystallum is Latin. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	8. A Time Long Forgotten Part II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

**A Time Long Forgotten Prt. II

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**A Year Later . . . **_

Adrian looked the group over and sighed at them. They had changed a lot over the course of a year's time. They changed from wet behind the ears recruits to Functional Military personal.

"Men and women." he said and looked them over again.

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"You have all passed. In a week time you will all be presented to the Queen and be officially knighted as a Knight."

"Yes, sir!"

"You are all dismissed for a week."

"Yes, sir!"

"Meet back here in a week. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." as that they turned and walked away.

Helios who stood behind Adrian sighed and said, "Finally our tour in the underworld is over."

"Good gods almighty we are free at last. Thank the gods almighty we are free at last." replied Solomon.

"Yes, we are free of them." commented Gaius.

"So what will the Queen have us do next?" asked Dagonet.

"I really don't know," replied Adrian. "But that reminds me that I need to talk to the queen."

Adrian turned around and started to walk away. Before they could ask where he was going he said, "I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Adrian walked into the throne room and made his way to the Queen. He stopped and kneeled down in front of her. 

"My Queen there's something I need to talk to discuss with you." he said.

"What is it Adrian?" she asked.

"It has something we need to discuss in private my Queen." he replied back.

"As you wish." she stated and got up from the throne and walked to where Adrian kneeled.

Adrian stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Queen." he said.

They walked out of the throne room and down the hall.

* * *

"I wonder who that man is?" asked Mars. 

"I don't know. I only saw him maybe six times around here." replied Mercury.

"Do you know who he is princess?" asked Mars.

"No, I asked mother who he was, but she told me that when I would be Queen he would report to me." she replied.

"But you have to admit he is handsome." stated Venus.

"Yes he is." commented Jupiter.

* * *

They entered the Queen's chambers and sat at a table next to the fire place. Adrian pulled out twelve folders from his vest and placed them on the table. 

"Ah! I see you would like to talk to me about the new recruits you are training for knighthood." she said.

"Yes, my Queen." he said and opened the first fill.

Queen Serenity reached for a small glass bottle and two glasses. She asked, "Would you care for something to drink Adrian?"

"I guess. My Queen." he replied.

She poured them both a glass of water. She then passed him a glass to him.

"Now what about the recruits?" she asked.

"Yes, five would like to be Guardian Knights, three would like to be Consulars, four would like to be Sentinels." he read.

"Who are the five that want to be Guardians?" she asked.

"They're Artorius who is from Mercury, Bors who is from Neptune, Solyma who is from Mars, Sophia who is from Uranus, and Abigail who is from Jupiter." he read.

"What about the one's that wanting to be Consulars?" she asked.

"They are Joshua who is from Venus, Ezra who is from Saturn, and Luke who is from Pluto."

"Pluto is so far away so only few people live there." replied Queen Serenity.

"Yes, its winter's are very, very cold there. As are the summer months for that matter."

"And the four that want to be Sentinels?" she asked.

"There is Ezekiel who is from right here on the Moon, Titus who is from Uranus, then there's Zechariah who is from Mercury, and Joel who is from Saturn."

"Is that all of them Adrian?" she asked.

"Yes, and also we have finished there training. Sometime next week they need to be knighted into the order." he replied.

"Yes, Sir Fahnenheits. They will be knighted in a week's time." she stated.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Now that this is discussed, I need to head back to the throne room."

Adrian got up and offered his hand. She took it and he lead her back to the throne room.

* * *

Adrian walked into the room with the others. He closed the door and locked it. He then made his way to his chair and sat down. 

"So how did it go, brother?" asked Helios.

"The knighthood ceremony for the recruits is in a week time." replied Adrian.

"That's good, sir. So, come on over here and drink with us." stated Solomon.

"Sure."

Adrian grabbed a glass and they poured him a drink. Adrian downed it in one gulp.

"Some more." replied Adrian.

"Okay, sir." stated Solomon and poured him some more wine.

Adrian drunk it slower then the other glass. He sighed and leaned back it the chair.

"So, sir when is our next mission?" asked Dagonet.

"After this is finished and the ball next week. I'll say maybe two weeks or three." replied Adrian.

"Good because I'm tired of sitting around this place doing nothing." commented Solomon.

"Man it would be good to see the vastness of space again." stated Helios.

"We can't really head out of the castle walls to see the city. Now can we?" asked Adrian.

"No, we can't." replied Solomon.

"We are supposed to be a state secret." commented Dagonet.

"Yeah, like a secret society." suggested Gaius with a laughed.

They all laughed at that. They still held their glasses in there hands.

"That was a good one Gaius." replied Adrian. "Also, guys the one's that wants to be Guardians are joining us on the next mission." Then Adrian took a sip of wine.

"What!" was a combined shout from all around the table they sat at.

"Yes, since they will sorta of joining us. They will accompany us on the next mission." replied Adrian before taking another sip of wine.

"But . . . But . . . But, sir!" screamed Gaius.

"Sir, we don't need others to join us!" yelled Solomon.

"Brother where did this decision come from?" asked Helios.

"Yes, Emperor where did it come from?" Dagonet then asked.

"It was my decision, to accept them. Do you'll have a problem with it?" asked Adrian.

"No, but we are not losing our position, right?" asked Gaius.

"No, there are being accepted in the order. No one is losing their job." replied Adrian.

"Good." they commented.

'Oh! Brother they what's got them upset. They thought they were going to lose their position. Man what a laugh like I would trade some season fighters for rookies.' thought Adrian.

* * *

All twelve of the recruits were kneeling in front of Queen Serenity. Adrian had on his jacket and cape on and his group were in their full armor. Adrian withdrew his sword and presented it to the Queen. 

"Here you go my Queen." commented Adrian.

She took the sword by the hilt from Adrian's hand and held it in her hand.

"Thank you, General Fahnenheits." replied Serenity.

She proceeded to tap the flat end of the sword on both shoulders of the first one. She did that on all the rest and after she tapped the last ones' shoulders and handed Adrian back his sword.

"Now arise. Knights' you are now knights of the Moon Kingdom." stated Queen Serenity.

Adrian took his sword back and stood by his group. He sheathed it and then hid his arms in his cape.

Queen Serenity then announced, "in three hours the ball will begin in celebration of this happy occasion."

Everyone left to go get changed and prepared for the ball.

Adrian turned ans started to walk away with his group. But stopped when someone called his name.

"General Adrian Fahnenheits." called out Queen Serenity.

Adrian turned to her and bowed a little. He asked, "What can I do for you my Queen?"

"I need to speak to you in private, General."

"Yes, my Queen." replied Adrian and fallowed her to her quarters.

* * *

They reached her quarters and Adrian pulled a rose from his cape. He then reached up and placed it above the Queen's door. 

Serenity stopped in the middle of the room. Adrian then dropped to his knees.

"What can I do for you my Queen?" asked Adrian.

"I have a new mission for you and your group." she replied.

"What is the mission?" he then asked.

"Here are all the details." she replied and placed a big manilla envelop on the table. "As you know, this must stay between the both of us and your group."

"Yes, my Queen. When should I leave?" asked Adrian.

"You will leave the night after the ball. I have already have a ship ready for when are ready to leave."

"Is that all my Queen?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, it is."

"Then I will take my leave my Queen." replied Adrian as he got up.

"I expect to see you at the ball. A dance would be fine Adrian."

"Yes, my Queen." stated Adrian and walked out of the room.

To be Continued . . . **_Chapter 8: A Time Long Forgotten Prt. III._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I finished another chapter. Someone asked if the story fallows a linear plot. Well in a since no. I take the story on where it leads me. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	9. A Time Long Forgotten Part III

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 8**

**A Time Long Forgotten Prt. III

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Adrian stood in the room with his group. They sat around the table. He throws a black rose onto the table.

Gaius picked up the black rose and said, "So, these this mean what I think it means."

"Yes, another mission that starts in a couple of days. It will be after the ball." replied Adrian.

"What is the mission?" asked Helios.

"I'll open the file when we leave." replied Adrian.

"So, we have to wait till then?" asked Solomon.

"Yes." commented Adrian.

"I guess we should enjoy our time at the ball, then." replied Dagonet.

"I couldn't put it any better." stated Adrian.

* * *

The ball had started more than twenty minutes ago. Adrian and his group stayed off to the side. They were drinking some champagne.

Adrian held the glass neck between his thumb, index, and middle finger. He took a sip of the champagne. In the background was a Swiping Orchestra playing.

The waiter passed by and Adrian put his glass on the tray.

"I'm going to go find someone to dance with." replied Adrian then walked off.

The other four only nodded there heads and drank the champagne silently.

Adrian walked to the throne where Queen Serenity sat and bowed his head. He then offered his hand and asked, "My Queen may I have this dance?"

She stood up and accepted his hand. She replied, "yes, of course, Adrian."

He led her to the dance floor. He put his right hand on her waist and they held their other hands close to their heads.

"My Queen I have something to say." replied Adrian.

They danced in close position to each other in the steps of the dance.

"What is on your mind Adrian?" asked Serenity.

"I realized something over the years before Metallia destroyed the Sol Kingdom."

"What's that?" she then asked.

"That we as a society have so much potential. If we could unleash the maximum potential. It would open up infinite pates to our future."

"Go on." She stated.

"Suspicion, ignorance, prejudice, are the dark emotions directed on those that could be loved. If love is the brightest light then are these emotions created from the shadow it casts?"

"Yes." she answers before continuing, "Love is what draws people to each other. It's the emotion that makes us as a society continue on with hope that the future generations are happy and content with themselves in their lives to seek it out."

"Thank you My Queen." replied Adrian and looked off into the distance.

"For what Adrian?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." he said as the dance winded down. "Let me leave you with these parting words."

"What's that Adrian?" she asked.

"The roots of human fillings even if that much is understood. The human mind for some reason will not change. The one's with the gift fail to understand the fillings of the one's who don't. And the one's who don't envy the one's who do." he finished.

He led her to the throne and after she sat down on the throne. He bowed his head and said nothing before walking off.

* * *

Adrian walked to the table to get some champagne. He saw the others where on the dance floor with their own partners. They seemed to enjoy the ball to him. He picked up the glass and took a sip.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with the Prince of Earth Endymion with his short black hair.

"How are you Prince Endymion?" asked Adrian.

"I am find Emperor Adrian." he replied.

"I heard the announcement Prince Endymion. The one that was has spread through the whole Solar System."

"Oh, yes, my engagement to Princess Serenity. The what of you Emperor Adrian. When are you going to get married?" he asked.

"Me married? That probably won't happen Prince Endymion." replied Adrian.

"And why is that Emperor Adrian?" he then asked.

"I have immortality and any woman I marry would be dead in 200 or 500 years." commented Adrian then added. "Everyone in my group has near immortality."

"I'm sorry to hear that Emperor Adrian." he stated in a little sympathy.

"My life is to the Queen and the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"You're very dedicated to your work."

"That I'm. That I'm." he replied before downing the rest of the champagne.

"I'm going to go see if Princess Serenity would like to dance." replied Endymion then walked off.

Adrian put the glass down. He then pulled off his right hand glove. His hand was pale in color. On his ring finger was a gold ring on it where the twins below his name. On the other side was the year he took the throne of the Sol Kingdom with a picture of the sun. In the middle was a crimson emerald underneath in a circle around it was, 'Regnum Sol.'

He stared at it for a while and thought, 'It has been so long since I was made Emperor. I had this made by the jeweler when I took the throne.'

He then pulled the glove back over his hand. Then with his right hand he reached around his neck and pulled out a pendant.

It was on a gold chain. In the middle was a crimson emerald about the size of his palm, and on the edge was gold were the chains attached.

'This is my family heirloom passed down throw the family from father to son. Father died immediately after passing this to me.' he thought and then put it back under his shirt.

He turned and walked to the door. The guard there saluted with their right hands. One asked, "sir, are you leaving the ball?"

"Yes, I have work to do." he replied.

"All right, sir." he commented and opened the door.

"Thank you." he stated and walked out throw the door.

* * *

Adrian stood in the command room on the ship. A map was in front of the group as the stood around the table the map was on. A pen was in Adrian's hand and he circled five areas on the map then drew lines from the x to the four circles.

"This is our drop off point." replied Adrian pointing to the x.

"So, will there be any combat?" asked Gaius.

"No, this is just a reconnaissance mission for those new to the group. Like I was going to saying these circles represent the enemy's position, these lines represent you pat there. You will up with one of the new recruits."

Solomon . . . "

"Yes, sir."

"You are paired with Solyma."

"Abigail will be paired with you Dagonet."

He didn't answer just nodded his head.

"Gaius your with Bors."

"All right."

"Helios. You're paired with Sophia."

"As you wish brother."

"And Artorius will be paired with me."

Adrian picked up the map and folded it up. He then stuffed it in his pocket. The other's grabbed copies of the map.

"Now we will reach the plant in two hours time. Pray, get some rest, or whatever you want to do before we get there, to help yourself mentally and/or physically ready. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." they replied.

* * *

They stood in front of the transporter pad's white light. Adrian had given them their destinations.

"Dagonet and Abigail find a perch. Make sure you have your arrows ready if we run into trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"Before we begin the mission from here on in you will be referred to by code names. For the security of the mission. Artorius your Grey Fox. Bors your Blue Ox. Solyma you are Orange Horse. Sophia your Purple Snake. And Abigail you are Silver Tiger. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put your ear piece's in and then we are ready to go."

They all put their ear piece in and stepped throw the white light of the transporter.

They were transported to the plant's surface. All ten stood there.

Adrian tapped his ear piece in his ear and the link came on.

_**Captain DeNoon. Can you hear me?**_

_**Yes, Red Phoenix you are coming up crystal clear, sir.**_

_**Good. Record all communications and also make a hard copy, too.**_

_**Yes, sir.**_

"Everyone get to your point know!"

"Yes, sir!" they said.

Teams of two ran off into different directions. They soon reached their points.

_**Sir, Green Dragon reporting in with Purple Snake.**_

_**White Tiger at the point with Blue Ox.**_

**_Black Tortoise reached point with_** **_Orange Horse._**

_**Golden Dragon reporting found perch with Silver Tiger.**_

_**This is Red Phoenix that's excellent. All right let the Op begin.**_

**_Yes, sir. _**was all there answer.

Adrian turned to Artorius by his side. He then pulled a leather bound notebook and a pen. He then handed it to Artorius who took it from him.

"Write down what I tell you, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Adrian pulled up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked throw them. He saw five battalions of heavily armored solders.

"Grey Fox there are five battalions of heavily armored troops." he replied

The ear piece went off on him. He pressed it to link the call so they could all hear.

_**Red Phoenix here. Go ahead.**_

_**Green Dragon, sir. These troops don't seem to be moving.**_

Adrian zoomed in with the binoculars of the troops. He saw what Helios was talking about.

_**Green Dragon I don't think these troops are real troops. I think they are holograms. We have received bad intelligence. Everyone get back to the Extraction Point that's an order.**_

_**Yes, sir.**_

"Let's go Grey Fox. We need to get back to the Extraction Point."

"Yes, sir." replied Artorius. They stood up and then started to run back to the point.

* * *

Adrian and Artorius ran their way to the rendevous point. Something caught Adrian's eye and he stopped. Artorius stopped next to him.

"What is it, sir?" he asked.

"I saw something." replied Adrian.

"So, it seem's the great General Adrian Fahnenheits has taken a new student." came a voice from thin air.

""I know you're there show yourself." replied Adrian looking straight ahead.

A man appeared and Artorius was scared at whom he saw. The man that they said was as the second best knight only after Adrian and was also trained by him, too. But he was supposed to be dead.

He had dark red hair. He wore a jacket with a high collar and long sleeves. It fastens on the right side with a single jewel-like button that was black in color. On the shoulders are fancy epaulettes. He simple wore dark blue pants to match their jackets with a sword by his side. With knee-high boots that were black and he wears them with the ankles of his pants overtop rather than tucked in.

"Well hello, sir." he replied sarcastically in a sweeping bow.

"I thought you were dead Joseph Angel." replied Adrian.

"Well, sir Adrian. I learned from you and I wouldn't die easily."

Adrian withdrew his sword with his right arm. Joseph did the same with his sword.

"Artorius get back to the extraction point and have the others wait there for me." stated Adrian.

"Yes, sir." he replied and ran off.

"So, I see you still have an accommodating side of you for your student's." commented Joseph.

"Yes I'm. But where have you been since your supposed death?" asked Adrian.

"Well if you must know I was on Earth."

They both ran at each other and their swords clang together. Adrian pushed him back and diverted the sword point to the ground.

The point hit the ground and the green grass turn brown. Joseph pulled his sword out of the ground and slashed at him.

Adrian jumped away from the slash. Joseph came again with another slash. Adrian brought up his sword to block.

They let go of their power and as their power hit each other they created a thirty foot crater. Sparks flew around and hit the ground around the crater.

The earth from the crater came raining down on them. That was in small pieces.

Adrian and Joseph pushed their swords against each other. They tried to push the other away from the strike.

* * *

Artorius kept running till he reached the extraction point. He saw the others were already there waiting for him and Adrian. He ran and stopped in front of Helios.

"Sir, General Adrian was attacked."

"By whom?" asked Helios.

By a man named Joseph Angel, sir."

"He supposed to be dead!" yelled Gaius from the back.

"Did my brother say anything else?" Helios asked ignoring Gaius.

"Yes, to wait for him here."

"Then we wait here."

* * *

Adrian leaned back and Joseph pushed more on him. Adrian then kicked Joseph in the stomach. Joseph flew to the crater wall and went throw it. He then slides on the ground creating a trench.

Adrian thrust his sword into the air and started to spin in a circle fast. A ball that was purple started to form and glow and a twister formed around the sword the same color. Twirling up the wind wrapped around it as the sword was spun faster. Then with the thrust of his sword downward it was let loose.

He yelled out at the same time, "Draco Inferi Spira!"

Joseph started to stand up from the kick. He saw the twister bearing down on him. It was destroying the ground and anything it touches. The twister hit him with the power of a destruction beyond what he thought capable.

Joseph was thrown into the air by the twister and the energy of it ripped through his body. He was in a lot of pain when the twister died down. He fell to the ground fast.

Adrian then yelled, "Draco Inferi Ictus!"

There was only the big ball of energy in Adrian's left hand. He pulled it back and the energy shot at Joseph. It sent him into the ground creating another smaller crater. Joseph just laid there stared wide eyed up at the sky. His own blood all over his cloths.

Adrian stood there waiting for Joseph to get back up from the attack. All of a sudden his ear piece beeped.

_**Yes, go ahead.**_

_**Sir, we got a distress call from the Moon Kingdom.**_

_**What! What did it say?**_

_**Sir, all it is was an old distress code nothing to it. No, messages what so ever.**_

Adrian was going to answer, but was stabbed in the back right shoulder. He felt the poison tip of the sword as it entered his stab wound.

"You aren't going anywhere." replied Joseph.

Joseph pulled the sword out. Adrian turned around and hit him with the butt of his sword across the face.

Joseph fell to the ground and stood up. Adrian fell to his knee's blood leaked out of his back wound.

"You won't make it back anyway. By now Queen Beryl has started to attack on the Moon." he said.

"So, you made sure the Queen got this information because you knew she would send us. To get revenge on us and you went into service for this Queen Beryl." he replied then asked, "But how did you get the information to her?"

"I still have friends in high places, Adrian Fahnenheits." he replied and ran his hand through his red hair.

Adrian stood up with the poison as it ran through his body. He pulled his sword up and stabbed Joseph threw the stomach.

"Now you should die for real, Joseph." replied Adrian.

Joseph fell to the ground with blood shooting of the wound in a fast session. He looked up and Adrian stood above him holding his right shoulder with his left.

"Even if I die, Queen Beryl will still destroy the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity." he stated before laughing.

His laugh soon turned into a cough with blood. The blood flew into the air and on his face. He soon died with blood on his face eyes' opened.

Adrian turned and started to run to the Extraction Point as fast as he could, with his hurt shoulder.

* * *

Adrian staggered back to the Extraction Point where the other waited. His sword was sheathed he stopped and stood straight up and was breathing a little heavily.

"Let's get back on the ship." replied Adrian.

"Brother you okay?" asked Helios.

"Yeah, my body healing speed closed the wound and got the poison out of my body." replied Adrian.

"So, why do you look paler then usual?" asked Solomon.

"It's just blood loss."

"All right." replied Solomon.

"Now go throw the transporter."

They went throw the transporter. Adrian found a place in the communication room. He dropped into a chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Adrian was woken up by Helios. He slowly opened his eyes still siting down.

"What is it Helios?" asked Adrian.

"Brother we are back on the Moon. We just docked on the surface in the only usable hanger." replied Helios.

"Good. Let's get off this ship to see if everything is okay."

They walked to the door hatch and saw seven people waiting for them. The other three were fallowing him and Helios.

They stopped next to the door. Adrian turned to the Admiral.

"Open it up Admiral Walsh."

"Sure, sir." he replied and pressed a few buttons.

It hissed and opened up. They looked down out the opened door and were five stories from the ground.

"There's no one in the dock, sir." commented Bors.

"I see that. So, our only option os to jump down." replied Adrian.

He jumped down and was fallowed by Helios, Gaius, Solomon, then Dagonet. The other five soon fallowed them. Captain DeNoon and Admiral Walsh took the stairs next to the door down.

They all stood on the ground in a circle.

Adrian was the first to speak, "Admiral you and the Captain stay with those five."

He pointed to Artorius, Bors, Solyma, Sophia, and Abigail. Then pointed to the four behind him.

"We will go see what in the world is going on." replied Adrian.

"Okay, sir."

Adrian turned and walked away with the other four fallowing him.

* * *

They reached the stairs at the dock and ran up them. The door was closed and they pushed it opened then walked through it.

They then ran left down a long corridor. They then turned right, down another long corridor. They saw dead personal all around them, they saw blood all over the walls.

They turned right again and went down another corridor. The dead were getting more and more regular. They turned left and ran up some stairs and into the last corridor. They stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I can't believe what happen here." commented Gaius.

"I know it's like a bad dream. But it's real and you can't wake up from it." stated Solomon.

"Dreams? This is more like a nightmare." replied Dagonet.

"I wonder what we are going to find when we reach the throne room?" asked Helios.

"I don't know let's just pray Queen Serenity is still alive." replied Adrian and ran down the corridor.

The others just fallowed him.

* * *

They ran into the Throne Room the door was already opened. Adrian saw Queen Serenity laying on the ground. He ran to her as he reached her side and slide to a stop then dropped to his knee's. He picked up her body, his right hand going around her shoulder to cradle her head, and he touched her waist.

"My Queen, are you okay?" he asked softly.

He received no answer from her. He started to cry a little. All of a sudden a hand touched his face.

"Adrian don't cry for me the Moon Kingdom legacy will live again, because I sent the Senshi souls to be reborn in the future. The moon cat's are in a deep sleep till they are needed. Adrian I have a favor to ask you and your knights."

"You can ask anything my Queen." he replied.

"I like for you to continue your job when my daughter and the Senshi are reborn."

"I will my Queen. This I swear to you."

"Thank you, Adrian." she stated and her hand fell from his face to the ground.

Adrian just held her and tried not to cry over her death.

"My Queen. I'll send your soul ahead so you can be reborn with your daughter." he whispered to himself.

The crystal around his neck glowed bright crimson in color and sent her soul ahead in time to be born ahead of the Senshi.

"What did you do, sir?" asked Gaius.

"I sent her soul to be reborn again in the future with her memories." replied Adrian.

Just then Captain DeNoon and Admiral Walsh walked into the Throne Room. The other five fallowed them.

"Sir, is the Queen dead?" asked Captain DeNoon.

"Yes, I want the Captain and Admiral to stay here." he replied and pointed to the new knights. "You five fallow me."

"Yes, sir." they said.

Adrian walked out of the room with the new knights fallowing him.

* * *

He found an undamaged lab, and walked in. He stopped in the middle and the other stopped by the door.

"What is this place, sir?" asked Sophia.

"This is a Cryonics Lab."

"But what are we doing here?" asked Solyma.

"I'm putting you five in Cryo-Sleep." replied Adrian.

"But why, sir?" asked Abigail.

"Because it is possible. It was still in test stages so, it is possible to loss your memory."

"What?"

"Just get in the capsule it is a casual risk to take."

"Yes, sir." they replied.

They got in with their weapons. Adrian pressed a few buttons and they were put into Cryo-Sleep.

"Have a good sleep my students." he stated and exited the room.

* * *

His next stop was the still intact control room. He typed a few buttons on the keypad. He then hit the enter button for the control system.

He had put the system of the castle in stand by mode and in cloak mode. So, it could not be seen to the human eyes and to technological devices.

* * *

Adrian reentered the throne room and stopped by the other six people.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Admiral Walsh.

"We all get reborn in the future. With all our memories will be intact, but won't awaken till we reach a certain age." he stated.

"Let's do it."

"Okay." replied Adrian and put his hand in the middle of them. "Come on."

"All right." they replied and put their hands over Adrian's.

"Gentlemen it's been an honor to share the field of battle with you. We all came over from the Sol Kingdom after it was destroyed and we all entered the service of Queen Serenity. Some of us went into the military aspects and the rest of us worked for her secretly, but it was a good life. I'll see you on the other side."

Adrian started to chant in another language. Then they dropped to the ground dead in the throne room.

* * *

Ranma woke up in a cold sweet. He sat on the bed and was breathing heavily. 'Man, that was an intense dream. I can't believe it.' he thought.

To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter 9:The Return of the Memories._**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I ended this chapter with a bang. I hope you like it. Next Chapter Ranma and the others return. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	10. The Return of the Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

**The Return of the Memories

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma woke up in a cold sweet. He sat on the bed and was breathing heavily.

'Man, that was an intense dream. I can't believe it.' he thought.

Ranma looked over to the window and saw it was raining, but the sun was still coming up on the horizon. He turned to the table and saw Alexander drinking from a tea cup.

"Did you have a bad dream, Ranma?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah, you could say that Alexander." replied Ranma.

"Was it the same as before?" he then asked.

"Yeah, in this one the kingdom and the Queen ended." replied Ranma.

"I had that dream, too."

"You did Alexander? That's weird."

"I really don't know. I been plagued by these dream for years. So, much so that I can barely sleep at times."

"You told me that already."

"Sorry, Ranma. But anyway I talked to the others yesterday while you were sleeping."

"So, what did they say?" asked Ranma.

"They said they have been plagued by the same dreams as we are having since they were fourteen."

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know what it means."

"Well find out soon, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Alexander and looked at his Swiss movement wristwatch. "We should get pack. We leave in three hours."

"Geez. It's been a week already."

"I'm going to go tell the others." commented Alexander and got up then went to the door.

Ranma got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Alexander finished putting in his luggage as the other four came behind him. They put in there own luggage.

Alexander then closed it. The others were headed for the doors.

"Does everybody have all their things?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah, dude."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Good, because I don't fell like coming back here in case you forgot something."

Everyone entered the vehicle and Alexander started her up. He then pulled out of the parking space and drove a little way to the road then stopped. He pulled onto the road.

"How mush did you win?" asked Alexander.

"A nice chunk of change." replied Galahad.

"Alexander where's your guitar?" asked Gawain.

"It should be in the back." he replied.

Gawain started to dig and soon found it. The case was propped up against the seat. He pulled the case out and opened it. He pulled out the guitar and put the case back behind him.

"How about sone music?" asked Gawain.

"Sur." they replied.

"Will you do the singing for us Ranma?" he asked.

"Sure."

Gawain started to play slowly and softly plucking the strings with his fingernails.

_**Through early morning fog I see**_

_**Visions of the things to be**_

_**The pains that are withheld for me**_

_**I realize and I can see . . . **_

_**That suicide is painless**_

_**It brings on many changes**_

_**And I can take or leave it if I please.**_

_**The game of life is hard to play**_

_**I'm gonna lose it anyway**_

_**The losing card I'll someday lay**_

_**So this is all I have to say.**_

_**Suicide is painless (Suicide)**_

_**It brings on many changes (Change)**_

_**And I can take or leave it if I please. (Ple-ase)**_

_**The sword of time will pierce our skins**_

_**It doesn't hurt when it begins**_

_**But as it works its way on in**_

_**The pain grows stronger . . . watch it grin, but . . . **_

_**Suicide is painless**_

_**It brings on many changes**_

_**And I can take or leave it if I please.**_

_**A brave man once requested me**_

_**to answer questions that are key**_

_**Is it to be or not to be?**_

_**And I replied, "oh why ask me?"**_

_**And suicide is painless**_

_**It brings on many changes**_

_**And I can take or leave it if I please.**_

**_...and you can do the same thing if you please_**.

Ranma stopped then Gawain. He continued to play the guitar.

* * *

It was close to one o'clock in the afternoon when they reached Paris. Alexander pulled the vehicle to a stop on the side of the street.

"So, why are we stopping?" asked Galahad.

"To get something to eat." replied Alexander.

"Where? It cost an arm and a leg to eat in this city." commented Gawain.

"Well, if I remember correctly there's a nice café close by." replied Alexander.

"You, ben here before? What I mean is besides us driving through the city." commented Tristan.

"Yes, I came here with my parents and sister for a vacation three years ago."

They exited and started to walk on the street to the café. The people looked at the motley crew of a group three looked like they came from middle class families. Another looked like he just came from China, and the other looked like a priest the way he was dressed.

"Ah! Here it is Café de Villa." replied Alexander. "Let's sit at the table."

They sat down at a table waiting for a waiter to come by, and they didn't have to wait long for one to come by.

"Bonjour! What can I get for you?" he asked.

They looked over the menu on the English side.

"I'll take Duckling A'la Orange." replied Alexander.

"I'll have Roast Turkey." said Galahad.

Give me Almond Chicken." stated Ranma.

"I would like Beef Bourguignon." replied Gawain.

"And I'll have Pork Roast and Sauerkraut." said Tristan.

"And to drink, monsieurs?" he then asked.

"Lemonade."

"Tea." three of them said.

"Coca Cola."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment, monsieurs." he replied and walked off.

They started to talk about the fun they had in Monto Carlo.

* * *

Alexander pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of a house. It was two stories high middle class. Gawain got out with his bags. So, did Tristan.

"So, see you guys at school." stated Alexander.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school guys." replied Gawain.

"Later guys see you at school tomorrow." stated Tristan.

Alexander put the vehicle in drive and drove off. He turned around and drove back down the street. Then down another street. He soon pulled to a stop in front of Galahad's house.

It was a nice three story house in an upper-middle class area. Galahad grabbed his bags then he exited the vehicle.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." stated Galahad.

"Later Galahad." said Alexander.

"See you, dude." commented Ranma.

Alexander drove off down the street.

* * *

Alexander pulled to the curve and Ranma got out of the vehicle. Alexander popped the trunk open.

Ranma got his bag out of the back and closed it. He walked to the driver's side and shouldered his bag. He stopped by the door.

"I think that the dream is a past memory." replied Ranma.

"So, do I. I'll look into it when I get home. I have books on the subject."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I started looking into it when I first started having the dreams when I was fourteen. So, I found as many books on the subject as I could to explain the dreams."

"Okay, tell me what you find tomorrow. At school, okay?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow then."

Alexander pulled back onto the road and drove off to the rental place.

He pulled in and took out his backpack and put it on and then pulled out his guitar and grabbed a big duffle bag. He walked into the office and delivered the keys back. They gave back his security deposit. He then left and started the long walk back to the base.

* * *

He entered the house he live on at the base with his family. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. He saw his ever present father behind his ever present newspaper.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello son."

Alexander walked past where his father sat. His father held out his hand as he past him.

"And my credit card."

He stopped and pulled the card out of his pocket and dropped it in his hands.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you."

Alexander walked into his room and shut his door before locking it. He put his guitar down and throw his bag on the bed. He walked to his bookcase and pulled some books off the shelf. He then sat down at his desk.

He then turned on the radio and turned the dial till he reached a classical music station. He flipped open the book and started to read.

* * *

Ranma stood in front of the stove cooking himself some dinner. He turned off the fire to the stove. He felt a pain in his head and he fell to his knee's and then grabbed his head.

He screamed in agony as the pain shot through his head. His head touched the floor, and he could fell the pain spread from his head to his body.

'What's wrong with my body? Why does it hurt so much?' he thought.

He heard two things hit the ground next to him. All of a sudden he felt his body freeze and lay on the ground.

He brought his head up and his eyes locked onto the pendent and reached for it. He grabbed it and put it on. He then reached for the ring and put in his right ring finger.

Ranma felt his body seem to unfreeze and his powers slowly return to him stronger then before. He started to stand up shakily and leaned on the counter. His right hand on his head holding his head.

He suddenly saw flashed in front of his eyes. They were fast in successions. He saw some events from the dream, then they stopped.

"The dreams were not a dream at all. It was the memory of my past life." he said to no one. "Then does this mean the other's dreams were also memories?"

Ranma soon ate and went to bed. His head still hurting.

To Be Continued . . . In **_Chapter 10: Symphony of the Night._**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** I finished another chapter this one fast. It only took me a week to write it. I hope you like this chapter. The song is titled **_Suicide is Painless_** it came from the movie M.A.S.H.. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	11. Symphony of the Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

**Symphony of the Night

* * *

**

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma woke up and rubbed his eyes to try to get the sleep out of his eyes. He then scratched his head ruffling his hair a little.

He throw the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom in a pair of boxers and muscle shirt.

Ranma stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water to the sink. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his face to get some of the sleep out.

He opened his eyes and looked at his face in the mirror. The first thing he saw was that his eyes weren't the same blue-gray's as before. Now they were golden in color. His jet black hair was turning silver at the top like the black color was disappearing.

"Damn my hair is turning into my old color. My eyes also have changed, too." he replied.

Ranma untied his hair from his pigtail and let his hair fall free to his back.

"I heard that." commented Alexander.

Alexander walked into the bathroom dressed in all black with a black trench coat. His school bag slung on his right shoulder. He leaned against the counter.

"So, how long have you been there?" asked Ranma.

"Not long I just got here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I found out about the dream/memory thing."

"So, what did you find out?" asked Ranma as he went to one of the stalls.

"I found out that the dreams are memories after all. So, Ranma did your memories return to you to last night?" asked Alexander.

"Yes, so it seems that yours have return to you too, Alexander." replied Ranma and exited the stall then showed the ring and pendent around his neck.

Alexander held out his right hand ans showed a similar style ring with an emerald instead of a scarlet jewel.

"I have one too brother. It's good to know that your spell worked perfectly. As you know the others three are close by."

"Yeah, brother I figured that part out." he replied washing his hands. "There's Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan. We all found each other without even knowing it. Ha ha."

"It's kind of ironic, huh?" asked Alexander.

"Yes, it is. Yes, it is."

"But something is on your mind. Am I right?"

"Yes, whatever happen to Queen Serenity." he replied drying his hands. "Did her soul get sent to the future as well? Is she okay where she is at? Has her memories return to him?"

"Will we find her?" interjected Alexander.

"I pray she is all right, brother."

"So, do I. We have to find her."

"Have to find her? We _must _find her."

"Yes, but let me ask you a question. Where do you suggest we start looking?" asked Alexander.

"I don't know, but when we get the others that will be our top priority brother. Is to find the Queen and watch over and continue our allegiance to her."

"I suggest we start in Japan. That would be a good place to start."

"Of course."

"We still have to live our new lives. So, get dress and let's head to school."

"Geez, school with all our old memories return we still have to go to school."

"Well a lot of things have change over the thousand of years. And by the way how long has it been since we were last alive?" asked Alexander.

"It's close to maybe ten thousand to forty thousand years. I don't think it could be any longer."

"Al right. Because I couldn't find any information in my encyclopedia's at home on the Moon Kingdom or the Sol Kingdom."

"Well the people of earth do live shorter lives then the Moon Kingdom or the Sol Kingdom. So, maybe they lost all there former knowledge they had acquired over the thousand of years. They have lost and are just catching up with themselves."

"I guess. They think Atlantis and other stories of lost civilizations are based on myths then real life. Atlantis is real anyway. They all real just not here."

"But it's not in this galaxy anyway. If I remember correctly it is in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"I guess. So, get dress so we can head to school."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Ranma and Alexander walked into the school ground. They saw Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan waiting by the entrance for them.

Above them the sky was getting dark, with thunder around in the air accompanied by lightning. Ranma and Alexander picked up there pace of walking. So, they could reach the shelter of the school.

They made it inside as the first rain droplets hit the ground behind them. The rain soon picked up and started to pour down faster, flashes of thunder in the background.

"At least we missed the rain." commented Alexander as they walked in.

He turned to Ranma and was expecting to see a guy, but saw a redhead girl in his place with his cloths on. Gawain and the others say what had happened, too.

"Son of a bitch." grumbled a female Ranma.

"Ranma is that you?" asked Gawain.

"Yes." she replied then pulled out a thermoset of hot water from her bag. She then opened it and dumped it on her head. She changed back from his female form to his male form.

"Dude that was cool." commented Galahad.

"When did this happen?" asked Tristan.

"It was in China before I meet you four." replied Ranma.

They started to walk together to class from the entrance. They started down the hall.

"This I got to hear." commented Alexander.

"So do, I." replied Gawain.

"This doesn't usually happen around here." stated Galahad.

"What a boy who turns girl and back with water?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah."

"Can I tell the story?" asked Ranma.

"Sure, go ahead." replied Alexander.

Ranma started to tell them the story as the walked down the hall. They continued listing and they took there seats in the classroom. He was half way through the story when the bell rang.

"Class is going to begin." commented Tristan.

"I'll finish at lunch." replied Ranma.

"Plus, we have something private to talk about." stated Alexander.

* * *

Class passed by fast and soon they sat in the lunch room at a table far of to the side. They ate lunch together again. There was nobody in the immediate area around them.

"So, are you going to continue, Ranma?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah." replied Ranma picking up the story were he left off at.

They listing a little intrigued by the story, that Ranma was telling. It sounded to them a little extreme to be a fabrication. He had soon finished telling them his story.

"What an interesting life you had Ranma." commented Alexander.

"No shit." replied Galahad.

"Alexander you said that there was something else you wanted to talk about?" asked Tristan.

Alexander looked around suspiciously left and then to the right. Then back at them. He then asked, "Remember the dreams I asked about?"

Alexander saw three nods of there heads to confer what he asked. He looked at Ranma and raised his eye brows.

"Did you find a ring on your night stand?" he then asked.

"How did you know?" they asked.

Alexander and Ranma raised there right hand. The other three looked at the ring the brought up there hands and showed the rings on there right ring finger. There's had the same gold style, but different jewels. Gawain's had a sapphire in the middle, Galahad had a ruby, and Tristan had a topaz in it.

"Did you have a big headache yesterday night?" he then asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Yes."

"And when you woke up this morning did you find something else was apart of you. Like you had a new sets of memories?" asked Ranma taking over.

"Um. . . .Yeah, It's like it was apart of me the whole time. In someway I knew." replied Gawain.

"The memories have confused me on whom I am. Am I Galahad Bower or Gaius Balthus." he stated.

"I'm having the same problem." commented Tristan.

"We are all having the same problem." replied Alexander.

* * *

Ranma and the others sat on top of the roof of the warehouse. They were looking up at the stars. Ranma's hair had grown a lot longer gone past his shoulder blades to his mid-back and his hair was completely silver except for his bangs.

"So, tell me guys do you remember when we were able to travel the stars. And now we are only confined to this plant."

"Yeah, it is. Do you think we should find the other two? Also, how about we wake the others?" asked Alexander.

It was a crystal clear night and you could see the stars' nicely thanks to the shower earlier. There was a chill in the air that was slowly turning cold. The wind blows lightly.

"You mean the Admiral and the Captain, right?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah." he replied.

"We also need those five that are in Cryo sleep on the Moon." commented Galahad.

"Yes, how do we get their gents to wake them up?" asked Tristan.

"I have a plan that I hope works." replied Ranma.

"What's that?" asked Alexander.

"We should transform into our old forms and have our powers from the past life. By now since we woke up with our past memories. It is slowly melding with whom we are now. In our new bodies." replied Ranma.

"Really? I didn't think about that." commented Alexander and looked at the ring on his right hand. The others looked at him.

"What's wrong Alexander?" asked Tristan.

"Well I just thought about something." he replied.

"And what is that?" asked Gawain.

Alexander was about to answer when Ranma stated, "Your thinking that these rings are our ways to transform."

Alexander nodded his head 'yes'. He replied, "That is exactly what I'm thinking, but . . . "

"But what?" asked Galahad.

"But what is the keywords to the transformation." continued Alexander.

"We have to figure this out before we leave." replied Ranma.

"Yes, sir."

"Sure, brother." commented Alexander.

To Be Continued . . . In**_ Chapter 11: A Time to Leave_**.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** They finally reclaimed there past memories. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	12. A Time to Leave

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

**A Time to Leave**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

They stood on the roof of the warehouse an hour later still trying to find the words that will trigger there transformation. They had tried every word except the obvious. So, they were no closer to finding the word to transform into there old selves, then when they started. 

"Well there's one combination we didn't try." stated Alexander.

"What's that?" asked Tristan.

"Our former rank, name, and transformation." he replied.

"Why didn't I think of that." muttered Ranma.

"I don't know," commented Gawain.

"Who is going to try it first?" asked Galahad.

"Since I proposed it. I'll go first." replied Alexander.

"Sure we don't mind." came the unanimous reply.

"Okay," he stated and held out his hand. "General Helios Transformation!"

Alexander disappeared and he had transformed. He now stood there as General Helios and brother of Adrian Fahnenheits.

"Then I'll go next," stated Tristan. "General Dagonet Transformation!"

Tristan disappeared and he had transformed. He now stood there as General Dagonet.

"I guess it's my turn." replied Gawain. "General Solomon Transformation!"

Gawain disappeared and he had transformed. He now stood there as General Solomon.

Now it's my turn," commented Galahad. "General Gaius Transformation!"

Galahad disappeared and he had transformed. He now stood there as General Gaius.

"That mean's I'm last." replied Ranma. "General Adrian Transformation."

Ranma disappeared and he transformed. He now stood there as Adrian, his cape was all around him. The once former Emperor of the Sol Kingdom and former General to Queen Serenity stood proud.

"We found the right words for the transformation. We owe that to Helios." he commented.

"Yes, we did, sir." replied Solomon.

"Then let's teleport to the Moon shall we." he stated.

They s were surrounded by a whit light and disappeared. Where they once stood was now empty.

* * *

They appeared in the old Throne Room of the Moon Kingdom. They stood with Adrian in the front and Helios and the others behind him. They tried to stop the mild headache. Adrian looked around at his group and the room. There were pillars littered around the floor. 

Adrian brought his head up and looked around the room. He replied, "This place hasn't change in the last thousands of years."

"Yeah, it still looks the same." Stated Helios, looking around the room.

"This was the Throne Room." commented Solomon and sat down.

"Don't you mean the 'former' Throne Room." corrected Gaius.

"So, what." replied Solomon.

Adrian looked at Dagonet. He closed his eyes and replied, " We'll all split up and check different parts of the castle to see what we can find."

"So, we split up?" asked Gaius.

"Yeah, I'll head to the Cryo-Lab and make the others. Then I'll head for the Control Room and return power to the Castle. Helios?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Helios.

"I would like you to check our old Quarters in the Castle. Then I would like you to see if there's still a ship in the docks."

"Okay, brother."

"Gaius I want you to check the Main Library to see how much old texts survived."

"Got it, sir."

"Dagonet I want you to check the Secondary Library. See if any of the old text we brought with us after the fall of the Sol Kingdom is still where we hid them. Okay?"

"All right, sir."

"Solomon, I need you to check the weapons room to see if there's anything left of that room. Got it?"

"Sure, sir."

"Al right let split up and meet back here in three hours time."

"Yes, sir."

"Then split up."

* * *

Adrian was able to find the old lab and walked in. He then headed for the computer and started typing on the keyboard. He pulled up the old program on to the screen and checked their life syncs of the five that was asleep. 

The program told him that they were all alive and asleep well. He typed a few keys on the pad and hit enter. He had started the awaken of them from Cryo Sleep. And which going by the count off was in two hours.

"I'll be back in two hours. Now onto the control room." he replied to himself and walked out of the room then head for the Control Room.

* * *

Helios pushed on the door, but it didn't budge at all. He stepped back away from the door and brought his foot up. He then kicked the door in, the door flow off its hinges and hit the floor. He walked on to the door and stepped into the dark room. 

All of a sudden the lights came on all around the room. Helios continued to walk into the room. He looked left and then right, before heading to the bookshelf. He stopped and picked up a book from the shelf then flipped throw some pages.

"It seems the books have survived over the years. And they seem to be in near perfect condition." he said to himself.

He heard a beep and pressed the earpiece.

_Helios here._

_Brother tell how's the old quarters._

_Everything is intact just like we left it before the last mission. It's all in perfect condition. So, what shall I do?_

_Pack up every book you can find and put it in boxes. Then bring it to the Throne Room. Got it?_

_Yes, but why are we loathing the castle?_

_It's not loathing. It's called saving the relics of the past._

_I got it. I'll do that._

_Roger. Over and out._

* * *

Solomon made it to the Weapons Room. The door was already destroyed and on the ground. He looked into the room and saw a man with brownish-red hair in the room. He then turned to Solomon and gave him an evil grin. 

The guy pulled out a sword without saying a word. He was just smiled evilly at him. Solomon pulled out one of his gladius from his back. He blocked the horizontal slash.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And how did you get in?"

The guy just smiled evilly at Solomon again. He started to push him back. Solomon slid back and they were soon back in the hallway.

The guy brought up his foot and kicked Solomon in his stomach. Then did a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him through the other wall.

Solomon went through the wall. He hit the ground and rolled a couple of times. There was dust in the air when he looked up. He couldn't see the other guy.

The man couldn't see Solomon through the dust. He started to laugh a little sinisterly. He said, "So, that one was a wimp. I need to get out of here."

Solomon pressed his earpiece and spoke.

_Adrian come in._

_What is it Solomon?_

_Someone else was in the Weapons Room. Someone else is in the castle._

_What! I'm heading to the Control Room even as we speak. I'm going to restrict access to the castle._

_All right, sir. I'm going into the Weapons Room._

* * *

Gaius walked into the Main Library. He looked around the room at all the shelves. Some were on the ground with books sprawled out. 

"So, what am I going to do now?" he asked himself and sighed. "I'll guess I'll take the History books, Techniques Scrolls, and anything regarding on making swords with magical enhancements."

He continued walking into the library. He grabbed a metal box and a dolly. He started to pack up the books.

* * *

Adrian reached the Control Room. He was in a full sprint. He ran into the room and first went to the computers. He booted it up. The programs booted up for him and he typed for a specific program. 

"Almost there."

He brought up the limit access to a certain number of people. Adrian kept typing on the keypad. He started to bring up the other castle programs. He kept on typing.

* * *

Dagonet made it to the Second Library at the far end of the castle. The room looked heavily damage on the inside. A gaping hole at the top of the roof. Shelves were completely destroyed. Half burnt books on the ground. 

"Lucky everything is kept in the Main Library and only the most uncommon volumes are here. Star Maps some Space Travel technology and plans are also kept here. That could also be bad." he replied then thought about it for a little while. "Defiantly bad."

He started to walk to the back of the Library. He made his way to the most inconspicuous shelf in the back of the room. He kneeled by the shelf and opened the door and pulled apart the stone floor. Underneath it was a long big metal box. He pulled it up and out of the hole and it hit the stone ground. He opened the lid and found some text.

"I found it."

He pressed his earpiece to open communications.

_Adrian here._

_Sir, I found it. It was right were we left it._

_Good now get back to the Throne Room and wait for the others._

_Roger that._

_Over and out._

* * *

Helios walked down the stairs to the docks. He feet finally touched the ground after the last step with a clink. He started to walk a little ways. He stopped and saw the only ship in that was docked. It was the one they used on their last mission. 

The ship was still as beautiful as that day they last used it. He started to walk to the ship. It was a little rusted from the ages it had been sitting there in the dock on the Moon.

"Just as beautiful as I remember her. Well except for the small rust on her hall. I wonder if the engines still work." he mussed to himself.

He stopped under the door and jumped up. He grabbed one of the rungs to the ladder and pulled himself up to the control panel by the door. He held himself up with one hand on the rung. His left hand touched the keypad and soon danced on the pad and entered the ship door code. He hit the last button.

The door hissed opened. Then it started to squeak a little and dust fell from the door. It stopped in mid opened and stayed stuck.

"Goddamn it." muttered Helios and put his foot on the doorframe and put his hands on the door.

He started to push the door opened. He stopped after the door clicked. Helios stood in the doorframe and looked around the hallway the auxiliary power was still on.

"It still has power after all this time? Well I shouldn't be surprise. The type of power it uses was designed to last a long time if on auxiliary power." he muttered and started to walk to the Control Room.

* * *

The red hair man's feet hit the ground as he came through the portal. The room was filled with seven guys, one woman, and one little girl. They saw him as he reappeared into the room. 

"Sir, Wesley. How did it go?" asked the woman.

"It went well Audrey. Only ran into minor trouble there." commented Wesley coldly.

"Sir did you get what you went there for?" asked Dylan.

"Yes, I got it."

"Sir, what type of weapons did you get?" asked Chester.

"All different types. For each of you."

"So, you got us weapons?" asked Audrey.

"Yes, I did Audrey. We head out first thing from New Orleans and drive to California. Then we take a boat to Japan."

* * *

Adrian stood with the others. The five that just woke from the Cryo-Lab were close by. Their where boxes around them and they had all meet back up. 

"Helios how was the ship?" asked Adrian.

"It was good, sir. The ship still has power, the armor and metal is a little rusted in some spots. But still in perfect order. I also got all the books from our previous quarters in the castle." he stated.

"So, can you get it flying again?" he then asked.

"In time, sir." he replied hopeful. "I can get everything back online. Hopefully."

"That's good to hear."

"What about all the books, scrolls and material, brother?" asked Helios.

"We bring them with us back to earth. Okay, then every one grab a couple of boxes." replied Adrian.

Everyone of them grabbed a box. All ten of them stood in a circle. Around Adrian, he looked around at each one of them and they nodded their heads. He brought his hands and forearms together and bent his left leg up. They were all surrounded by a white light and disappeared. They soon appeared back on top of the warehouse.

* * *

Time passed as it always does for people. The five in the band and the five that returned from the moon were with them. They stayed with Ranma. They all changed in there own ways to what they were once liked. It was not very notable at first glance and not noticed by there parents. Soon they would all be graduating High School. Tonight was the night of the Prom and the band was there and playing. 

All of the bands parents were there. Except for Ranma's mother. They wanted to see how good their kids where in their band.

"So, which one is your son?" asked John standing next to his wife Riza.

John wore what was roughly equivalent a function and composition to a business suit it consists of a khaki coat, khaki trousers with khaki web belt, khaki long-sleeved shirt, khaki tie, tie clasp, and black shoes. She was wearing a kimono with her long black hair, and it was wavy as it went down.

"My son is the drummer of the group." replied Dan Stabler and stood with hand and hand with his wife Marian.

Dan had short red hair, blue eyes, and was if medium height. He had on a tan suit and blue dress shirt with out a tie. His wife Marian had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and was a little shorter then her husband. She had on a burgundy sweater and green dress that went to her knees.

"My son is one of the guitarists." replied Vincent Carmichael with his wife Melanie.

Vincent had medium length black hair, green eyes and was tall. He wore a navy blue suit, white shirt and red tie. He wife had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a green pants, a blue-white stripe shirt.

"Mines is the keyboardist." commented Robert Bower with his wife Casey.

Robert had brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black pinstripe suit, white shirt, and black tie. His wife wore a knee length blue dress and a ladies white shirt.

"But what about the singer parents?" asked John.

"Maybe they died. When he was younger and maybe live alone." replied Casey.

"The song is about to start." replied Riza.

* * *

Ranma whipped his fore head with the sleeve of his shirt. He had on a red long sleeve dress shirt on and button up, a pair of black dress pants, and black boots. The pants were stuffed into the boots. 

"Guy's let's play song number 1.4.okay?"

"Sure." they said.

The song started. The keyboard and drums started then Ranma started to sing.

_**Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do**_

_**Now that I have allowed you to beat me**_

_**Do you think that we could play another game**_

_**Maybe I could win this time**_

_**I kind of like the misery you put me through**_

_**Darlin' you can trust me completely**_

_**If you even try to look the other way**_

_**I think that I could kill this time**_

The guitars started in the song.

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you**_

_**Though I see you weeping so sweetly**_

_**I think that you might have to take another taste**_

_**A little bit of hell this time**_

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life in the battle that ends this day**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life now that she lied to me**_

_**You always wanted people to remember you**_

_**To leave your little mark on society**_

_**Don't you know your wish is coming true today**_

_**Another victim dies tonight**_

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Wah! Wah!**_

_**Lie to me**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life in the battle that ends this day**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life now that she lied to me**_

The guitars stopped. The keyboard and the drums kept on playing. after a while the guitars joined in again.

_**Is she really telling me lies again**_

_**Doesn't she realize, **_

_**She's in danger**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOW!**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life in the battle that ends this day**_

_**Is she not right?**_

_**Is she insane?**_

_**Will she now**_

_**Run for her life now that she lied to me**_

_**The little bitch, she went and told a LIE!**_

_**And now she will never tell another a LIE!**_

_**The little bitch she went and she told a LIE!**_

_**NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!**_

* * *

"That was unique." stated John. 

"I find it nice." replied Vincent.

"Very good." commented Robert.

"Makes me think of Classic Rock." replied Dan.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Guy's how about 1.6.?" 

"Sure."

"We didn't practice that song much. Ranma." commented Alexander.

"So?"

"Okay."

They all started together. Ranma's voice came in.

_Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation, from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference, and gets stupified._

_**I've been waiting my whole life for just one, fuck**_

_**And all I needed was just one, fuck**_

_**How can you say that you don't give a, fuck**_

_**I find myself stupified, coming back again**_

_**All I wanted was just one, fuck**_

_**One tiny little innocent, fuck**_

_**And when I feel like I'm shit out of luck**_

_**I find my stupified, coming back again**_

_**Why, do you like playing around with**_

_**My, narrow scope of reality**_

_**I, can feel it all start slipping**_

_**I think I'm breaking down**_

_**Why, do you like playing around with**_

_**My, narrow scope of reality**_

_**I, can feel it all start slipping away**_

_**See but I don't get it**_

_**Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit**_

_**Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it?**_

_**I get stupified, It's all the same you say, live with it?**_

_**But I don't get it**_

_**Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit?**_

_**Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it?**_

_**I get stupified**_

_**I get stupified**_

_**All the people in the left wing, rock**_

_**And all the people in the right wing, rock**_

_**And all the people in the underground, rock**_

_**I find myself stupified, coming back again**_

_**All the people in the high rise, rock**_

_**And all the people in the projects, rock**_

_**And all la hente' in the barrio, rock**_

_**I and myself stupified, coming back again**_

_**Why, do you like playing around with**_

_**My, narrow scope of reality**_

_**I, can feel it all start slipping**_

_**I think I'm breaking down**_

_**Why, do you like playing around with**_

_**My, narrow scope of reality**_

_**I, can feel it all start slipping away**_

_**See but I don't get it**_

_**Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit**_

_**Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it**_

_**I get stupified, It's all the same you say, live with it?**_

_**See but I don't get it**_

_**Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit**_

_**Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it**_

_**I get stupified**_

_**I get stupified**_

_**T' Fa Ched, T' Fa Ched**_

_**And don't deny me, No baby now, don't deny me**_

_**And darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**But I don't get it**_

_**Don't you think maybe we can put it on credit?**_

_**Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it?**_

_**I get stupified**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**I begin to stupify, Ah!**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**I begin to stupify, Ah!**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**I begin to stupify, Ah!**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**I begin to stupify, Ah!**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**Look in my face, Stare in my soul.**_

_**Look in my face,**_

_**STARE IN MY SOUL!**_

_**Look in my face,**_

_**STARE IN MY SOUL!**_

_**Look in my face,**_

_**STARE IN MY SOUL!**_

_**I begin to stupify, Ah!**_

* * *

A month's time passed for Ranma and the others. They graduated from High School on May 31, 1990.Today was June 10 of the same year. They stood in the Port of London Dockland. Ranma had his big backpack on his back. Alexander held two suitcases and a military duffle bag one of his shoulder the other one had a regular backpack. Gawain had two suitcases and a trunk. Tristan had a trunk, backpack, and suitcase. Galahad had a trunk and a suitcase. They had already ship their instruments to Japan. 

They were with their parents. Ranma stood off to the side waiting for them. He stood next to the plank to the boat.

Alexander was taken over to the side away from prying eyes could see them. His father then proceeded to open up a briefcase. Alexander looked inside too see what was in it.

"What's this for dad?" asked Alexander.

"It's yours the two guns are ones I bought. The katana was passed down through your mother's clan the Yamane. The bull whip has been passed down through my family for almost 900 years." he exclaimed.

"Thank you father." he replied.

Alexander looked at the guns. One was a Colt 'Python Elite' it was a royal blue colored revolver with a 6-inch barrel. It had a hand grooved handle made of oak. It was also a double action, swing out cylinder revolver. The other was a Colt 'Anaconda' that just appeared on the market recently and it was similar to the Colt 'Python Elite', but with a handle made of rubber instead of wood.

Next to them were two Wyoming gun belts. That could carry twenty-five cartridges loop to keep extra rounds. They had slot holsters attachment. It had a separate holster for the gun.

The whip had a metal handle with tick black leather braided together. Un rolled it was about eight feet long and was wrapped in a circle with two spikes at the end. The katana was in a black scabbard with a black tsuka and a golden tsuba. The katana was a 'Nagasone Kotetsu'. His father closed the briefcase and handed to his son.

"Thank you again father." replied Alexander.

"Your welcome son."

"But one question. How did you get mother's family sword?" asked Alexander a little curious.

"It was giving to your mother when we married. Your grandfather gave it to us as a wedding present. And I'm passing it on to you son. Take care of it." he stated.

"I will father." stated Alexander and saluted his father, then joined Ranma.

* * *

Galahad stood with both of his parents. Both had taken time out of their busy schedule to see their son off. 

His father handed him a thick stack of papers. Which he took and flipped through them then looked at his father.

"What are these?" he asked a little curious.

"These stock bond were bought by your mother and I when you were born. There yours now son." he said.

"Thanks dad." he replied.

"Also, son. Here this was my fathers." replied his mother and placed a gold pocket watch into his hand. It had a gold chain and a gold lid witch had to be wound everyday.

"I appreciate it mother." he said and put the watch in his shirt pocket, then opened up his suitcase to put the stock bonds in there then closed it.

* * *

Gawain's mother handed him a thick book. He took the book into his hands. He looked at the hard cover and then at his mother a little puzzled. She just smiled at him. 

"What's this mother?" he asked.

"It's a cook book that was passed down by your father's family. It is what makes the bakery so popular with some people." she replied.

"Um…Okay." he said and walked away after hugging his mother and father.

* * *

Tristan stood with his mother and father. He hugged them and said goodbye. Before he left his father took something off from around his neck. 

"Son bend down." he said.

Tristan bent down and his father hooked it around his neck. It was a gold chain with a gold cross. He looked down.

"As you know we are Irish and catholic. So, your grandfather gave that to me when I graduated from the Police Academy at Scotland Yard. He said, 'God will protect me.' Now it will protect you, my son."

Tristan hugged his father and mother again. He replied, " Love you mum and dad."

"Good bye, son."

"Bye." he turned and walked away.

* * *

All five of them walked up the plank to the ship. They stood on the deck with the other five stood off too the side. They were on a luxury liner cruise ship. Smoke bellowed from the ships stacks as the ship left port. 

They all waved to their parents back on the port. They soon stopped waving to them. Alexander turned to the others he smiled with his arms full.

"So, guys are you happy to be a High School Graduates? Also be able to go off somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun." replied Gawain.

"I really hope it's an adventure." commented Tristan.

"We shouldn't worry about if it will be an adventure. It's always weird with those two around." stated Galahad pointing to Gawain and Tristan.

"Hey!" they said.

"True it's good to go home. I didn't find what I set out to look for. But I found four former comrades that's good enough. Still we need to fine Queen Serenity in this life." replied Ranma.

"That is true." said Alexander as he nodded.

To Be Continued...In**_ Chapter 12: Arrival in China, Then Japan_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Also, they can access there powers without transforming. The transformation to them it just away to hide there identities. The songs were _The Game and Stupify by Disturbed. _Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	13. Arrival in China, Then Japan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 12**

**Arrival in China, Then Japan**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

The previous year a day after Ranma disappeared from the Tendo Dojo. Akane woke up that morning and filled a buck with cold water. She opened the door and was about to scream and throw the water. She stopped when she saw that Ranma's futon wasn't slept in. 

She looked both sad and mad. She then threw the water onto the sleeping Genma in his human form. Who turned into a panda a very wet and groggy panda. Akane turned and walked away and down the stairs.

Akane entered the living room and sat down at the table. Then looked down at her hands in her lap as she twiddled with her thumbs.

"Akane where is Ranma?" asked Kasumi as she came into the dining room bring in breakfast.

"Yes, daughter where is your fiancée? He usually fighting with his father right now." replied Soun from behind his paper.

"He was not asleep in his futon. It also looked like it wasn't even used last night." replied Akane dejectedly.

"Are you sure?" asked Kasumi worried.

"Yes, the only one in the room was Mr. Saotome." she stated.

Genma in panda form walked into the room and sat across from the Tendo daughters. Nabiki also entered the room before him and sat by Akane. He pulled out a sign and scribbled something on it before showing it to them.

Where's that ungrateful boy? He flipped the sign over. He should be training right now!

"He is not here Mr. Saotome." replied Kasumi.

What? The boy has nowhere else to go. The Seppuku Contract means he can't go back to his mothers. He then flipped the sign. Not if he wants death that is.

Soun started to cry, "The schools will never be joined! Why did Akane's fiancée run out on her!"

"Father, Ranma just probably went on a Training Trip." commented Nabiki.

"You think so sister?" asked Akane. 'He's probably with one of his hussy's.'

"Yeah, this is Ranma we are talking about. He has no other skill other then Martial Arts. Thanks to his father."

Thanks. What!

"He can't survive on his own for long." replied Nabiki.

"Your right. This is Ranma we are talking about. He probably just went on a training trip. He should be back in know time, right?" commented Akane a little objectively.

* * *

Two months after Ranma left Akane. She became more depressed since Ranma was not around and Kuno was buggering her more and more for a date. He claimed to have vanquished the Foul Sorcerer hold on Akane and wanted her to come to him. 

Akane presented to beat up Kuno. Which put him into the hospital. He was there for about two weeks. That was when Akane started to miss school on a regular basses.

Her two best friend Yuka and Saiyuki had brought her homework that she missed at school that day. They also know how their friend was since Ranma left. Plus, he didn't have the curacy to write to Akane. Both girls didn't know what to do about their friend.

* * *

Three months since Ranma left. Nodoka appeared at the Tendo Dojo looking for her husband. When she saw the panda playing with a beach ball in the back yard she smiled. She knew from Ranma about the curse he hand her husband suffered. 

"Oh, my Auntie Nodoka. Are you looking for Ranma and Uncle Genma?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, I'm dear. Where is my husband?"

"Uncle Genma isn't here Auntie."

"Thank you Kasumi, dear. Tell him I would like to speak with him."

"I can do that. But don't you want to know where Ranma is at?"

"No, Kasumi. Ranma wrote me last month telling me he was in Europe."

"Oh, my that is where he is at."

"Yes, Also I got the letter right here from him. He said he was heading to England or France. I give you it to show the others. But don't let Genma find out where he is going."

"I'll do my best Auntie." she replied as Nodoka handed her the letter.

"Bye, Kasumi."

"Bye, Auntie."

* * *

It had been five months since Ranma's weird disappearance. And Akane was getting more depressed and kept missing school and was on the verge of being held back. Nodoka had brought over the only contact anyone had with him. She wanted to see him again badly.

The letters never said exactly where he was. But he had to be in an English speaking country. Because it was always addressed in English. So, he could be in North America, England, Scotland, or Ireland. The just didn't know where to look for him. It didn't mean Nabiki hasn't tried.

* * *

Eight months after Ranma's disappearance his mother got a knock on the door. It was a deliveryman from a delivering company. They were delivering packages to a Nodoka Saotome from Ranma Amada. 

"Can you sign here ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied and took the clipboard from the man then sighed her name next to the x.

'Thank you." he said. Then he started to pull the dolly with the boxes into the Living Room.

"There where fifteen boxes in all. The deliveryman handed her a letter. It was suppose to be delivered with the boxes.

Nodoka opened the letter. It was also from Ranma. It read:

_Dear mom,_

_I know you would be proud of me right now. I'm going to graduate High School. After that I'll head be heading back to Japan With some friends. We will be going to college there. Since we graduated High School from another country we don't have to take the Entrance Exam. So, we can automatically attend college._

_We'll start when the fall semester starts. I'm getting ready to take over Grandfather's company and keep it in the family. Anyway these boxes are stuff I would like you to watch over for me. These are important documents to me so don't let pop get his hands on them and sell any of them._

_ Love your son,_

_ Ranma Amada_

"Oh, I'm so happy that Ranma will take over father company. His grandfather would be so proud. I wonder if father's business partner Mr. Yamame will have his grandson take over his position on the board?" she replied.

* * *

It's been ten months and Saffron had taken Akane after getting the spring map. Ryoga and the others from the Nerima Wrecking Crew had set of to bring her back. Since Ranma was not around anymore.

* * *

Ranma and the others had boarded the boat two weeks before Saffron got the map. As of right now they just got out of the Indian Ocean. In a day they will dock in a Hong Kong Port. 

They were all sitting at a table on the deck, while they ate lunch. They chatted among themselves. About what they going to do in Hong Kong. Since the ship is going to be in port for three days.

"I think Saffron id in this area." replied Ranma.

"Yeah, didn't he settle around hereafter the Sol Kingdom?" asked Alexander.

"I think so. I do not know the area. But he has the two staffs." commented Ranma.

"Two staffs?" asked Gawain.

"What two staffs? I don't remember these two staffs?" asked Tristan.

"Weren't the two staffs the _Kinjakan _and the _Gekkaji_. The _Sun Staff _and the _Moonlight Staff. _If I remember correctly." commented Galahad.

"Yes, those are the one's. Me and Alexander split the two staffs apart." replied Ranma.

"And why did you split them?" asked Tristan.

"The two staffs connected together create a long sword. It was once our father's sword. We split it up into two staffs Ranma at the time wasn't ready to posses the sword of our father. So, when he died we split it up into two staffs the _Kinjakan _and the _Gekkaji. _We then created the Dragon Tap for the _Gekkaji_ which it's attack of ice. And created the Phoenix Tap for the _Kinjakan_ that is based on fire." stated Alexander.

"But how did both of the taps get on earth? I don't remember that?" asked Gawain.

"I secretly sent Saffron to find a secluded place on earth to place them. And gave him both staffs to protect till I came for it." replied Ranma.

"So, are you going to claim it?" asked Galahad.

"Yeah, I'm going to claim it."

* * *

They all exited the ship after they docked. And soon made they're way to a car rental place. So, they could rent a car to get to where Saffron was. 

"Where is Saffron?" asked Artorius. "Um, sir?"

"We--as in me and Alexander, picked a region on this continent. Where there's a lot of chaos magic. I know exactly where it is at." replied Ranma.

"I'm kind of glad someone know where we are heading." commented Alexander.

"Is this the place?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah, this is it." replied Alexander.

"Master Chin's Auto Rentals? What type of name is that? I sound like a Dojo not a rental place." asked Galahad.

"I don't know." replied Tristan.

"Weird name that's for sure." replied Alexander.

They walked into the Rental Place.

* * *

They were noticed going into the Rental Place. The people that noticed them where two Chinese men in business suit. One pulled out a walkie-talkie and talked into it. The other side of the voice replied furiously in Chinese. 

"What did the boss say when you told him?" asked Marshal Kai.

"He said he wants them dead. On his order from a request by Boss Wesley Billiot." commented Wu Han.

"They are not hard to miss. A group of ten lead by a man with silver hair and yellow eyes."

"True. But this hit will secure us in the United States particular the south. Or so I heard the boss say."

"The organization could their cargo into the south a whole lot faster. Since Wesley sold his organization to us."

"Yes."

* * *

They walked out of the Rental Place. Alexander had the keys in his hand. He was trying to find a green Ford Transit in the crowded lot. Then out of nowhere was some gunshots directed at them. They all dropped to the ground. 

"Who would be shooting at us?" Gawain asked Ranma.

"How the hell should I know!" shouted an angry Ranma.

"I just wanted to know, sir." he said.

"No time for arguing. Let's get to the car.

"Okay." replied Galahad.

Alexander took the guns out of the suitcase. He proceeded to load both guns. He took the extra ammo and put it in his coat pocket. He then placed one gun in his belt. He slides the briefcase to Ranma. Who took it for him.

"Get to the car. I'll hold them of, sir." commented Alexander.

"All right meet you at the entrance, brother." replied Ranma.

"Got it, sir."

Alexander stood up and shoots back at them. He missed as they ducked behind a car. After he stopped shooting they fired back at him. He ducked down as they let out a volley of shots. Alexander wasn't there as he crawled to the entrance.

"Why these guys shooting at us this isn't the Wild West." he muttered to himself.

He made his way to the entrance of the lot. Just as a van pulled up to him. It stopped in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"Get in man." replied Galahad opening the passenger side door.

"You have impeccable timing, Galahad."

"Let's go." commented Gawain from the back.

Galahad drove off at high speed. Alexander kept his head down in case they saw his face. As the Chinese men looked around the area they were formally at.

* * *

"Shit they got away." replied Wu Han in Chinese. 

"I can't believe this shit. We had one simple job. One simple fucking job. And we screwed it up." muttered Marshall Kai.

"The boss is really going to kill us."

"No, shit. Sherlock."

* * *

Galahad drove out of Hong Kong city limits in the Ford Transit. All ten were in the van together and was a little cramped together. With there luggage too. 

Alexander popped in a tape into the tape deck. The music started to play in the speakers of the car. It was Blue Oyster Cult.

"So where are we heading?" asked Galahad.

We are heading to the Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province. He have to head to the northwest."

"Got it.

* * *

They drove for about two hours and the sun was going down over the horizon. Galahad had stopped by the side of the road. Everybody had gotten out to stretch his or her legs. They were outskirts of a city. 

"Where are we?" asked Gawain.

Alexander pulled out a map of China from the van. He replied, "We are near Nanning."

"How much farther is the Qinghai Province?" asked Ranma.

"About a seven hour drive and a three hour hike up the mountain ahead of us. Give or take an hour." replied Alexander.

"That's a long drive." commented Galahad.

"Let's get back in the van and head off." stated Alexander. "I'm driving this round. We'll take turns every two hours."

"Sure." they said.

* * *

Gawain drove after Alexander it was four hours. He pulled over to the side and they switched drivers. Tristan took over as the driver. Alexander sat in the passenger seat asleep, with the window open. 

He started the drive to Yushu. It was ten o'clock at night. Everybody need there sleep for the hike up the mountain. So, they need all the sleep they could get.

* * *

They made it to the bottom of the Bayankala Mountain Range. All of them got out of the van and looked over the range. It was a big area, in square miles. That stretched for about sixteen square miles. 

"There's only a small path leading up the mountain. Only acceptable by foot. We should transform to get there faster. Solyma, Artorius, Sophia, Bors, and Abigail. I need you five to stay her got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Let's go." stated Ranma and ran ahead fallowed by the other four.

All five transformed in a blinding light. They were there in their former selves. As they ran together on the mountain road. And soon out of sight of the other five.

* * *

Saffron was chocking Ryoga by the throat chocking the life out of him. They were up above the ground. The others were watching and both staffs were on the ground under them. All of a sudden a sword cuts off Saffron's hand. He dropped Ryoga to the ground. The man who cut off his hand landed in a crouch position. He was in all black with a black cape and silver hair. 

"Hello, Saffron." replied Adrian.

Saffron paled and fell to the ground then his knees. He regenerated his hand in the process. The man stood up and four other people came up behind him. All five were generating ten times more power then Saffron.

"E-E-Emperor Fahnenheits. It is good to see you all alive my lord." stammered Saffron.

"Good two see you my servant. I came for the two staffs Saffron. Also, I will change you into an adult."

"I don't want to know what you doing with these mortals." muttered Helios.

"Yes, sir." he replied and was still bowing moving backwards grabbing both staffs. He then moved back and gave them to Adrian.

"Thank you." he said and took them and disappeared into his cape.

Adrian then pulled his black-gloved hand out and touched saffron's forehead. The flames then surrounded him. The flames soon subsided from around Saffron's body. He stood up and was now in his new body fully grown.

"Thank you, my Emperor. Now I can fully watch over my people."

"Your welcome, Saffron. We will call if we ever need your assistances." replied Adrian.

"I'm always at your disposal, my Emperor." stated Saffron.

"Good bye." he said and turned to walk away.

"Adieu." stated Helios.

"Later." commented Gaius.

"Good bye." replied Solomon.

"Bye, dude." said Dagonet.

The others fallowed Adrian out of the area. They then ran out to the mountain road.

* * *

The other people there watched the event's unfolded in front of them. Cologne was very curious of those five people. She couldn't believe what her senses and ears told her. That Saffron took his orders from someone else. Someone he called Emperor. 

"I wonder who that guy was?" she asked to herself.

Akane was half conscious and saw Adrian. She saw him as a sorta Guardian Angel. She was Mr. Saotome's back. Shampoo and Mousse held a bloody unconscious Ryoga between both of them.

Panda Genma pulled out a sign. I don't know. He flipped it over. But did you sense their power?

"Yes, I sense it, too." replied Cologne.

* * *

Ranma and the others made it back to Hong Kong with out incident. It was three hours before the boat left. They had returned the van to the Auto Retailer. They had miss the two Chinese Gangsters looking for them. 

They got back on to the boat. Everyone went to there rooms. And then meet together in the Dinning Area to get some supper. The Cruise ship left port and head to Taiwan.

After two more days at sea the ship docked in Taiwan for three hours. It left and another three days at sea before the reached Okinawa, Japan. Some people deported from the ship. It left again and another four days before they reached a dock in Yokohama.

All ten got off of the boat with their luggage. They walked into the city and took a train to Tokyo. After a couple of hours train ride they got off. They all headed for Ranma's mother's house to get their stuff they had delivered.

To be Continued…In **_Chapter 13: Mephistopheles._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I finished another chapter fast. I hope you like it. It was hard connecting all the dots together. And make it good and coherent at the same time. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	14. Mephistopheles

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 13**

**Mephistopheles**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma knocked on his mother's door. They had reached her house a short while ago. They all waited for her to open the door for them. They could hear feet shuffling to the door. The door then opened up and a lovely woman with reddish-brown hair opened the door. 

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked looking at the group.

"Mother. It's me your son. Ranma." the leader replied.

"Ranma?" she asked and looked at the one who spoked. He was a man with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Yeah." stated Ranma and smiled a little.

"What did you do to your hair and eyes? Why are they silver and yellow?" she asked.

"They are sort of my natural color mom."

"Oh, it's very good to see you son." replied Nodoka and hugged Ranma.

"Mom we came for the boxes. I had delivered here."

"Oh, yes. They are upstairs in your room. I figured since you don't use it. I should store it there."

"Thanks, mom. We'll get them and leave." he stated.

The others behind him walked into the house. They went upstairs to get the boxes. Ranma stayed downstairs. He wanted to talk to his mother for a while.

"Where are you going to stay son?" she asked.

"I was thinking if going to stay at grandfathers old house. But I don't know where it is at." he replied.

"I'll write it down the address for you. So, you can get there. Also, here's the key." she said and wrote down the address. "Here you go son it's in Juuban, and a very beautiful house, too."

"Thank you, mom." he commented taking the paper and key from her.

"Ranma we got all the boxes. And where ready to go." stated Alexander.

"Okay. Let me finish talking to my mother. I'll meet you outside." replied Ranma.

"So, you really are you going to live in your grandfathers house?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. Also, have anyone came looking for me since I have been going?" he then asked.

"Yes, your father and Mr. Tendo usually. They know of the Amada money. Your father always wanted to get his hand on your inheritances. And Akane the poor girl been depressed since you left."

"I kind of figured dad was after something else, but I didn't think Mr. Tendo was in on it. That would explain the reason why both of them wanted me to marry Akane so fast. Anyway, mom when you see Akane again. Please tell her for me that I'm sorry that all this happen."

"I will son."

"Good bye, mom. Hope to see you soon." commented Ranma and hugged his mother.

"Good bye, son. I'll come visit when I have time."

"Alright." and with that said Ranma left with the others.

* * *

Ranma sat on a train heading to Juuban with everyone with him. They sat around with boxes in the laps. He looked around them it was mid-day. No one was in the vicinity because a lot of people where either at work or at school. 

"So, boss. What are we doing here?" asked Gawain.

"We'll my reading tells me that the Senshi are supposedly in the country. That's if I'm detecting their magic correctly." replied Ranma.

"They must be inactive." commented Alexander.

"Why do you say that?" asked Galahad.

"Would you like to take that brother." replied Ranma.

"Sure, it's because it would be possible for us to exactly pinpoint where they are at. But right now it's not as strong as it would be if active. The only possible explanation is they are inactive. Also, the only that is active as of now is Sailor Venus. As far as I can tell." commented Alexander.

"But her power must have just been made aware of to her. Right?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, it would seem she's the first one to be awaken." replied Ranma.

"I want to know. Do we help when they are awakened? Or do we watch and see what happens?" asked Alexander.

"We will just watch as we were order to do before the Queen died. We will only get involved when it is really necessary. Like when they are about to die." replied Ranma.

"So, is that the plan?" asked Gawain.

"Yes that's the plan. Why" asked Ranma.

"Nothing, sir. I was just curious that's all." replied Gawain.

"That's good. But what about the band? We need to find a club to play in." commented Alexander.

"True. We should find a club to play in." stated Galahad.

"Well think about this later." replied Ranma.

"Yes, sir." they said.

* * *

They got off the train and started to walk down the street. They were heading to Ranma's house. Still caring the boxes in a crowded street in Juuban. They were getting a few looks as they walked down the street. 

They arrived at the house after a thirty-minute walk. They looked at the house. It was three stories high and was similar to a French Château, but not as big. They stood in a rich area in Juuban's residential area.

"Man this is a nice area." commented Tristan.

"My grandparents to live in the area." replied Alexander.

"They do?" asked Ranma.

"Yes."

"What whould you like us to do, sir?" asked Artorius.

"After you put the boxes inside. I want you to patrol the area of the yard."

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Do you have a key?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah, my mom gave me the key."

"Shall we head inside?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, let's go in." replied Ranma as they walked to the door.

He dug into his pocket. He soon pulled out a key from his pocket. He placed the key into the lock and turned the key and the door. The door swung open. Ranma stepped in and turned off the lights. The other five placed the boxes by the door.

"You all know your jobs."

"Yes, sir."

"Then get to it."

"Yes, sir."

Ranma and the others entered the house. He closed the door behind them and they put the boxes there hands on the ground. After that everybody dropped their bags.

"Brother you want me too take the books I got and the history books?" asked Alexander.

"If you want to." replied Ranma.

"Good I'll do that. Then I'm going to head to my grandparents house." stated Alexander.

He found two boxes he wanted. He picked up his bags, and put the suitcase on top of the boxes. He bent down and picked them up.

"I'll see you all after while." replied Alexander. "Also, can someone open me the door."

"Okay." said Gawain and open him the door.

"Thanks." commented Alexander and walked out the door.

"So, what are we going to do know?" asked Tristan.

"Go pick a room on the second floor. I'll take the one on the third floor." replied Ranma.

"Sure."

* * *

Alexander walked down the street a ways, before he reached his grandparents house. He walked up the path that leads to the house. He stopped by the door and pressed the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to open up. 

"Grandmother Yuya. It's good to see you again." said Alexander.

His grandmother wore a white kimono. Her brown hair was turning white and was in a bund. She smiled at her grandson as he stood there, with his hand full.

"It's good to see you to my boy. Is the rest of your family with you?" she asked.

"No, grandmother. Dad is still on assignment in England. He isn't set to retire till '92. I think."

"So, you are coming live with us?" she then asked moving aside to let him inside.

"Yeah, I'm going to college here in the fall." he replied and placed the boxes on the ground to take off his shoes.

"What college will you be going to, grandson?"

"I applied to Tokyo University. They have a special program for students who studied a broad."

"I'm proud of you Alexander."

"Is my room still in the same place?"

"Yes, your room is still in the same place. And it's still how you left it."

"Thanks, grandmother. Call me when supper is ready."

"Alright."

Alexander walked up the stairs that was next to the door. His room was on the second floor and the second door on the left. He juggled the boxes and opened the door. He placed the boxes on the floor and turned on the lights then closed the door.

He unbuttons his trench coat and threw it on his western style bed. He also took off his sports coat and threw it on top of the trench coat. He walked to the air conditioner unit in the wall and turned it on.

He sat by his desk in his black offices chair. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a remote and turned on the TV. He had a rigged up his TV to a small satellite dish so he could get American programs on it. Currently he was watching the A & E Network, they were showing a program about the Crusade's.

"Man am I tired. I need to get more sleep." he said talking to himself.

He pulled something out from his dress shirt pocket. He then placed it in his ear. He tapped it to open a channel to Ranma's comm. link. It beeped two times before Ranma answered.

_This is Ranma? What can I do for you Alexander?_

_I think of writing a fantasy book._

_Um…that's interesting. Alexander why are you writing a book?_

_I don't know something to do on the side while in the band. I haven't started writing it yet, but it would take me a couple of years. Off and on. What do you think?_

_It's sort of a good idea Alexander._

_Of course. I'll keep thing about the story._

_That I would like to see. So, are you coming back after I eat._

_Yes, after supper. I'll head back over thereafter I eat._

_All right. Ranma out._

_Alexander out._

Alexander ended the transmission and stood up. He walked to the boxes and opened them up. He picked up some books and placed them on his high bookshelf. He did that till he finished ten minutes later.

* * *

"Alexander dinner's ready." He heard his grandmother call out over the TV and turned it off. He got out the chair then the room and headed downstairs. He reached the end of the stairs and headed to the dinning room. He sat at the table. His grandmother had set the food on the table. 

"So, where's Grandfather Ryo?" asked Alexander.

"He's been working late since last year when his business partner died. He'll be home late tonight. So, let's eat without him."

"Sure."

They started to eat supper. They were eating fried fish and shrimp with plain rice and some soup.

* * *

Ranma opened the front door. Alexander stood there smiling a little. Ranma moved to let him in the doorway. Alexander stepped into the doorway and took off his shoes. 

"Where's the others?" he asked.

"They are in the living room. Watching an anime called Captain Harlock"

"I saw that show. It's quite good to watch and very entreating."

"Yeah it is. Let's go to the living room."

Ranma and Alexander walked into the living room and sat in two armchairs. The continued to watch the show till it ended. When it ended the credits rolled and then showed some commercials.

"Guy's I want to ask you something." replied Alexander.

"What is it?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, Alexander?" asked Gawain.

"What do you want to ask?" asked Galahad.

"Go ahead." replied Ranma.

"What do you think about changing our band name?" asked Alexander.

"Why should we change our name?" asked Gawain.

"Why should we keep it A.D.M.?" then asked Alexander.

"I kind of like it." replied Tristan.

"I was kind of thinking of something a little different." commented Alexander.

"Like what?" asked Galahad.

"How about Pariah"

"Doesn't that mean outcast." replied Ranma.

"Yeah, it goes good with what we are in this society." commented Alexander.

"I get it. Were made of three foreigners here, a half-Japanese, and a full Japanese with an unnatural silver hair and gold eyes." muttered Galahad.

"That's right."

"I guess we should change it."

"I say we vote on it. Yes to the name change or no to it's change."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"So, if it's five for five. I guess our new name is Pariah."

"I guess it fits us a little better then A.D.M." said Tristan.

"I'll get to like it." stated Gawain.

"Let's get back to watching the show marathon." stated Ranma pointing to the TV.

They started to watch Captain Harlock on some more. They were watching it on an all anime network. A station dedicated to showing cartoons. It was sort of like TV Land playing all old anime on TV.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 14: Time Passes on…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I finished another chapter of the story. I think this is the third chapter in four weeks. Well the name for the chapter came from a story about a German Doctor named Dr. Faust. It means 'Noxious bile'. Well Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	15. Time Passes on…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 14**

**Time Passes on…**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

Ranma and the group stood in the unused room on the first floor of the house. The others where getting there instruments ready to play. 

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, were ready." replied Alexander.

"I don't know about this guy. I play the keyboard, I only played the guitar a couple of times." replied Galahad.

"Once you play it more you get the hang of it." stated Alexander.

"Okay whatever you say." muttered Galahad.

"Okay, the song is 1.5."

"Sure."

The guitars started the intro before the drums entered.

_**Sickness spilling through your eyes**_

_**Craving everything that you thought was alive, yeah**_

_**Stab me in my heart again, ah yeah**_

_**Drag me through your wasted life, are you forever dead?**_

_**Do like I told you**_

_**Stay away from me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Keep away from me**_

_**Twistin' everything around that you say, yeah!**_

_**Smack me in my mouth 200 times every other day**_

_**Rag me, I don't hear you anymore, not yet**_

_**Find out what it means to me,**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**Do like I told you**_

_**Stay away from me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Keep away from me**_

_**Do like I told you**_

_**Stay away from me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! Oh!**_

The guitars started to pick up a heavier beat and the drums went with a soft beat. Then back to a heavy beat after a while.

_**Draggin' on so lonely, aren't you tired baby? Yeah!**_

_**Breathing life into your lungs are you immune to me?**_

_**Ahhh! Yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah!**_

_**Do like I told you **_

_**Stay away from me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Keep away from me**_

_**Do like I told you **_

_**Stay away from me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Ahhh. Yeah!**_

_**Keep away from me**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Never misunderstand me**_

_**Ahhh! Yeah**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

They stopped playing as the song ended. Ranma looked at the others.

"Do you think that was good?" he asked.

"It was good. We could still use work." commented Alexander. "But was good enough to play in a club."

"Yeah, I agree with Alexander about us able to play in a club." replied Galahad.

"The practice we been doing has paid off for us." said Gawain.

"So, lets find a club to play in." stated Tristan.

"First we got to make a demo tape and distribute it around." replied Ranma.

"I have all that equipment to make a demo tape at home." stated Alexander.

Ranma arched an eyebrow and said, "Why would you have something like that?"

"Well I bought it when my father started to tell me about the Armstrong family history. Also, when he told me his personal experience in Vietnam."

"Well bring it over with you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll do that."

* * *

The next day Alexander came back to the house. He walked into the room. In his arms was a tape deck it was a big hulking piece of machinery. 

"That's it?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah, it is. Why?" commented Alexander.

"Well um…" stammered Gawain.

"I think what he's think to say is that it 's very big and old looking." continued Tristan.

"Yeah, it looks kind of old." replied Galahad.

"Well here's the plug in for the microphones and let me put in the tape. Before we start"

Alexander set up the microphones for the various instruments. He set up the microphone for Ranma to sing in. He fixed the tape on the reel-to-reel and pressed record. He walked back to his spot.

"Are you all ready?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah." they said.

"Okay 1.4."

The drums and the guitar started to play as Ranma started to sing in synched with the music.

_**Bleeding I'm**_

_**Crying I'm**_

_**Falling I'm**_

_**Bleeding now**_

_**Bleeding I'm**_

_**Crying I'm**_

_**Falling I'm**_

_**Bleeding now**_

_**Bleeding now I'm**_

_**Crying out I'm**_

_**Falling down and I'm**_

_**Feeling nothing like**_

_**Laughing now I'm**_

_**Stopping now I'm ooh,**_

_**Reaching out and I'm**_

_**Feeling nothing**_

_**Yeah, you have created a rift within me**_

_**Now, there have been several complications**_

_**That have left me feeling nothing**_

_**I might say, you were wrong to take it from me**_

_**Left me feeling nothing**_

_**Crawling now I'm**_

_**Beaten down I'm**_

_**Tortured now and I'm**_

_**Feeling nothing like**_

_**Hunting now I'm**_

_**Stalking now I'm**_

_**Reaching out and I'm**_

_**Killing nothing**_

_**Yeah, you have created a rift within me**_

_**Now, there have been several complications**_

_**That have left me feeling nothing**_

_**I might say, you were wrong to take it from me**_

_**Left me feeling nothing**_

_**Ooh, I can feel you ripping and teaching**_

_**Feeding and growing inside of me**_

_**I can feel you ripping and teaching**_

_**Feeding and growing inside of me**_

_**I want this,**_

_**More than you know**_

_**I need this,**_

_**Give it back to me**_

_**You created a rift within me**_

_**You are the cause of these horrid complications**_

_**That are ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me**_

_**Yeah, you created a rift within me**_

_**Now there have been several complications that are**_

_**Ripping...tearing...feeding...growing**_

_**Ripping...tearing**_

_**Ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me**_

_**I want this,**_

_**More than you know**_

_**I need this,**_

_**Give it back to me**_

They finished playing the song. Then started to play the next song. It was the one they played at the prom. Then the next one. And finally the one they played yesterday.

* * *

Alexander sat in his room with the tape deck and headphones on. He was transferring the music from the reel-to-reel to a cassette tape. He was making ten more copies of there demo tape. They plan to distribute copies to the clubs. So, they could play a show.

* * *

Wesley sat in a house he just bought in Japan. The house was in another district, but still close to Juuban. He sat at a table with a map of Juuban in front of him. Seated next to him was Audrey and across from him was Dylan, and Chester. 

"So, what do we do next, sir?" asked Chester.

"We came up with a full proof plan. Also, we need to come up with a back up plans if the main plan doesn't go according to the plan." replied Wesley.

"So, what's with the map of a district?" asked Audrey.

"The people we are looking for are in this area. My friends the Chinese failed."

"How did they fail, sir?" asked Chester.

"They were stupid. They let them get away. But the contract is still on there heads. They have one more chance to succeed their job."

"I'll tell them." commented Dylan.

"Why?" asked Wesley.

"Because, I know you like to keep your contact with the Chinese as few as possible."

"And put infuse that if they fail again, they will die." stated Wesley his voice was cold as ice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Ranma and the others distributed the taped out to some clubs. One club had called back named 'Beni Tsuki' asked to come play. It was a month since they arrived in Japan. They were preparing their equipment to play. 

Galahad had his keyboard set up by him with the guitar hanging from his shoulders.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ranma.

"Yes." replied Alexander.

"Sure." commented Galahad.

"Were ready." commented the other two.

"Okay, song 1.7." replied Ranma.

The keyboard started with the drums, before the guitars started in.

_**I am in a living hell, makes me wonder if I'm alive**_

_**Can't seem to bring myself to figure out why**_

_**I shove and I pull away from the things**_

_**That I call you every night**_

_**I can't seem to break you down**_

_**But I know I'll come around...**_

_**I feel your pins through my eyes piercing me**_

_**Lie down in all this piss,**_

_**You drink it from me every night**_

_**I live in a world of shit, been left here to die**_

_**Sometimes I realize my mind is meant to go away**_

_**Never have seen your god,**_

_**So why should I believe in faith?**_

_**I feel your pins through my eyes**_

**_Piercing me, all the time_**

_**Another time bomb, Another time bomb**_

_**Time bomb, time bomb,**_

_**Time, time, time**_

_**I am in a living hell, makes me wonder if I'm alive**_

_**Can't seem to bring myself to figure out why**_

_**I shove and I pull away from the things**_

_**That I call you every night**_

_**I can't seem to break you down**_

_**But I know I'll come around...**_

_**I feel your pins through my eyes **_

_**Piercing me, all the time**_

_**I never find the time to find another fucking place.**_

_**I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday.**_

_**You never look at me now.**_

_**You never look me in the face.**_

_**I'm a time bomb baby.**_

_**I can't find the time to find the place**_

_**I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday**_

_**You never look a me now**_

_**You never look me in the face,**_

**_I'm a time bomb, Yeah!_**

_**What am I waiting for?**_

_**What am I waiting for?**_

_**I can't find the time to find the place**_

_**I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday**_

_**You never look a me now**_

_**You never look me in the face,**_

**_I'm a time bomb, Yeah!_**

_**Yeah!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Time bomb, time bomb,**_

_**Time bomb, time bomb,**_

_**Time bomb, time bomb**_

The song ended and all of them stopped at the same time.

* * *

It was September and they all stood at the entrence to Tokyo Univerity. Ranma walked into the entrence and soon the other four fallowed him. The walked up the long street to the buildings. 

"So, how are you guys going to pay for college?" asked Alexander.

"Student loans." they answered together.

"What about you and Ranma?" asked Gawain.

"My grandmother said she'll pay for it." replied Alexander.

"My mother will pay for it. She was quite happy when I told I got accepted to such a prestigious college like this." replied Ranma.

"Well I have to go. My class is this way." commented Galahad and went to the left.

"Later. Tristan and I have to head to our class." replied Gawain and both went right.

"We'll meet for lunch." commented Tristan.

"Yeah, at that Italian Restaurant we past coming here. Later you two." replied Alexander.

"So Alexander what are Majoring in again?" asked Ranma.

I'm going to Major in Business with a Minor in Art and Literature of Japan, England, and America." replied Alexander.

Alexander turned when he saw Ranma stopped. He looked at Ranma then fallowed his line of sight. It was to a beautiful girl with brown hair and a pageboy haircut. He walked to Ranma and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So, do you know that girl?" asked Alexander

"Yeah, she is Nabiki Tendo. People who like to make bets on fights know her. She does almost any thing for money. Kind of reminds me of a Yakuza. You know?"

"Yes."

"She also called the Ice Queen of Furikan High. She is probably majoring in Business like us."

"Why you say that?" asked Alexander.

"Well because she is business oriented that's why. Alexander let's go well probably see her in class. Also, I don't want us to seen by her. So, lets go."

Ranma walked off to Class. Alexander shrugged his shouldered and started to fallow Ranma. He sighed and soon caught up with Ranma. The head to the main building on campus.

"Is she? How can I put this…"

Dangerous?"

"Yes, but I was trying to be kind."

"Don't be. If you have a weakness that can be exploited she will find it out. She is bad news. Don't I repeat don't talk to her. Well that's if you can avoid it."

"Got it. We should also tell the others."

"We'll tell the others at lunch."

* * *

Nabiki turned and saw a guy with silver hair that was stared at her earlier. She had thought it was Ranma, but he was a year younger. There was no way he could be here. He left last year and was not seen by anybody from Nerima. 

'I'll find out who he is.' thought Nabiki. 'Maybe it could be Ranma in disguised? I'll find out. It should take me to long.'

She walked to class. Today was the first official day of the fall semester. She knew she was going to talk to them in person sooner or later. She put it out of her mind and thinks about it later.

'Maybe if I see them at lunch. I'll talk to them.' she thought.

* * *

Ranma and the others sat together at a table in an Italian Restaurant. They all ate various dishes of Italian cuisine. Ranma ate Spaghetti with shrimp sauce. Alexander had Lasagna. Galahad had Macabeef. Tristan had Chicken with mushroom and wine. And Gawain ate Stirred Steak and vegetables. 

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Galahad.

"There's a woman named Nabiki Tendo. I would like you to stay away form her." replied Ranma.

"Why should we stay away from her?" asked Gawain.

"She just is bad news." commented Ranma.

"Sure I can do that." said Tristan.

" I guess I can do that." stated Galahad.

"You're the boss." replied Gawain.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way. I have to say college is a lot different from High School."

"That's for sure. It's a lot harder." stated Galahad.

"I don't find it hard."

"You wouldn't Alexander. Some of us do not have your intelligence." replied Gawain.

"It's a good experience for us. I like it."

"Alexander when do we play the club again?" asked Ranma.

"I think a couple of days from now."

"Okay. I was going to invite my mother to come see us play." replied Ranma.

"Good. I can ask her to video tape it for me." stated Alexander.

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"To show my grandmother. She only goes to the store when she goes out. She doesn't like to go out without my grandfather." replied Alexander.

"Oh."

* * *

Nabiki along with her father, Mr. Saotome, and Akane fallowed Nodoka from her house to a club. They fallowed after her into the club and sat in the back. They watched as a guy gives her a video camera then he headed on stage. The one in the red shirt had his back turned to them. He had long silver hair that went to mid-back. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Soun.

"Well I thought Nodoka would lead us to Ranma. But just lead us to a club." replied Nabiki.

"Maybe Ranma's one of the people on the stage." commented Akane hopefully.

"Yea right. Ranma doesn't know how to sing or play an instrument." snorted Genma.

"You never know he could have a hidden talent." stated Nabiki.

They saw the singer turn around to face the crowd. He smiled at them and the music started then he started to sing. They sat back and enjoyed the band. They'll talk to Nodoka after she leaves the club.

* * *

Ranma and the others were standing on the stage. Nodoka sat at a table and held the video camera Alexander gave her to record the performance. They were about to start. 

"Okay song 1.2." stated Ranma.

"Sure." they replied.

The keyboards started then the drums. Then the guitars started.

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**No, no! Are you breathing?**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**No!**_

_**Wake up are you alive.**_

_**Will you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now!**_

_**Someone is gonna die, when you listen to me.**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die, say**_

_**Wake up are you alive.**_

_**Will you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now!**_

_**Someone is gonna die, when you listen to me.**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die, say**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_**Your making me know**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_**What's up, I wonder why, do you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now**_

_**Insane, you're gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die, say**_

_**What's up, I wonder why, do you listen to me**_

_**I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now**_

_**Insane, you're gonna die**_

_**When you listen to me**_

_**Let the living die, Let the living die, say**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_**Your making me know**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_(Spoken)_  
_So, can't you imagine how good going through this will make you fell. I promise, no one will ever know. There will be no chance of you getting caught. They never loved you anyway. So, come on be a man and do what you are compelled to do._

_**SAVE ME GOD!**_

_**I can hear the voices**_

_**But I don't want to listen**_

_**So, strap me down and tell me I'll be all right**_

_**I can fell the subliminal need**_

_**To be one with the voices and make everything go**_

_**I can hear the voices**_

_**But I don't want to listen**_

_**So, strap me down and tell me I'll be all right**_

_**I can fell the subliminal need**_

_**To be one with the voices and make everything alright**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_**Your making me know**_

_**Are you breathing now**_

_**Do the wicked see you**_

_**You still breathing,**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**No, no!**_

_**So, are you breathing?**_

_**Are you breathing?**_

The band stopped playing. There were applauses to the band.

* * *

Michie Kawashima worked for her father who ran a talent company that represents various talents from writers to musicians. She was sitting in the club, because her father asked to check out the new band that was getting a lot of attention. Her father said she should try to get them to sign with them. 

She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She decided to wait for them to start. She figure she'll approach them at the end of there set. Give them her card, talk to them, and then leave. Now that she thought of it. She should ask them to come see her father, before they signed.

They started to play. There music. 'I do have to admit. They are very good.' she thought to herself watching them.

* * *

After they finished Ranma and the others went to the back of the stage. They sat down on the couch and armchair. Nodoka appeared standing next to Ranma. 

"Hello, son. That was a good performance you all put on. I'm very proud of you, Ranma," she said. "Here's your camera, Alexander."

Nodoka handed Alexander his camera. He said, Thank you. Mrs. Saotome."

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" asked Michie.

They turned around to look at the owner of the voice. The saw a young woman dressed in a white business suit. The dress went to mid thigh and had a small slit in the middle. She had blue eyes, and sliver hair like Ranma. It was braided and went to her waist. At the top was tied with a black ribbon and so was it at the end.

"Um…No your not Miss?" replied Ranma.

"Miss Michie Kawashima. I work for Shangri-La Music and Management Company. We represent bands and among other things." she replied handing each of them a business card.

"Can we think about this?" asked Alexander.

"Sure, you can give me a jingle when you talk it out." she commented.

"Thanks. We'll talk it over and get back to you." stated Ranma.

"That's all I ask for." she replied.

* * *

Nabiki walked to the backstage with her sister, father, and Genma. They saw Nodoka exit from behind the curtains. They headed for her Nodoka turned her head to see them. 

"Hello, Akane and Nabiki. Soun and Genma." she said Genma's name with discus.

"Hello, Auntie Nodoka. What are you doing here?" asked Akane.

"I can't get out once and a while." asked Nodoka.

"It's nothing like that Auntie, but why here?" asked Nabiki.

"One of my friends son plays in the band you just saw." she replied.

"Was he the one in the glasses that handed you the video camera?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes, that's Alexander Edward Armstrong-Yamane." she stated saying his full name in one breath.

"That's one long name. Is he half-Japanese? Asked Akane."

"Yes, he is. Soun and Genma before you say anything there is nothing wrong with him being half-Japanese. He's a good boy. His grandfather was my father's business partner. So, you two should keep quiet." she commented.

Both men kept their mouth's shut. Both of them kept their mouth's shut to not get a tongue lashing from her. They knew better then to contradict her. They were rather both afraid of her with that katana. That she always has in hand even though she didn't know how to use it.

"Now if that is all. I would like to get home and get some sleep."

"Um…bye. Auntie." replied both Akane and Nabiki.

Nodoka walked past them and left the club. Michie came out after Nodoka. She had silver hair and blue eyes. She moved past them.

"Excuse me." she replied.

"It's okay." replied Nabiki.

* * *

Ranma and the others accepted Michie's offer to represent them. Two months later she got them a record deal with Sony Music. In two in a half months time they had recorded enough material to release four records. 

It was December and it was getting a lot colder in Tokyo. They were walking around in Juuban. They had the other five walking with them all talked about other stuff with each other.

"Sir, do you think that your first whatever you want to call it will sell good?" asked Solyma.

"I don't know Solyma. We'll see when it comes out in the spring how it does." replied Ranma.

"Ah, this looks like a good place to get something to eat." stated Alexander.

"Juuban Crown Arcade?" read Gawain.

"Are you sure this place serves food?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know. Let's go in and see." replied Alexander.

"This place is good to me." commented Galahad.

To Be continued…In **_Chapter 15: Black Mass._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I finished another chapter of the story. It will probably be a couple of months before I update this story again. The songs used are **_Keep Away and Time Bomb are by Godsmack _**and **_Numb and Voices are by Disturbed. _**The next chapter is goes on in a different direction fro about thirteen chapters. It will deal with the Armstrong family history and why the whip is important. Read and review. Kazuma20 signing. 


	16. Black Mass

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 15**

**Black Mass**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo**_

* * *

_Phone call_. 

"_Talking in German"_

* * *

It was close to four in the morning on January 10, 1991. Alexander slept comp fully in his bed. The phone started to ring. He groggily woke up and pulled his left arm from underneath the covers. From between his thumb and middle finger was a dragon's open mouth and the body wrapped around his whole arm to his shoulder. He picked up the receiver. 

_Hello?_

_Son did I wake you?_

_Yes, you did father._

_Sorry, son. I need to talk to you before I went to sleep_.

_Okay what's up? _he asked setting up in his bed.

_I got a letter from a friend that from the old country._

_The old country._

_Austria, son. It has to deal with the family legacy._

_What about it, dad?_

_Remember the old stories I use to tell you about?_

_Yes, about the castle and the vampire. So, what? I really don't see a problem._

_Well, son. The creature will be brought to life. I don't know when, but you have to head to Austria. As the oldest male of the Armstrong Clan of your generation. It is up to you to handle it._

_I'll fly out from here today and head to Austria._

_Good I knew I could count on you my son._

_Is that all?_

_No it is a castle on top of the Kitzbühler Alpen near Kitzbühel in Austria._

_All right dad._

_Bye son._

Alexander hung up the phone. He throw back the covers off of himself. He had a similar tattoo in his right arm. He turned on the lamp and whipped the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and started to get some of his stuff ready.

* * *

It was still night in the mountains of Austria. High up in the vast mountain lied a spacious castle in ruble. A group of five men in dark blue robes. They were stepped around a coffin and on the wall above it, was a purple banister was an upside down five pointed star. There were torches around to light the area. 

The lead man had a human hart in his hands. He splashed some blood onto the coffins surface. He then started to chant in Latin with the other four fallowing his lead.

"Ego appello in thee. Ille malevolus dominus de tenebrae. Ille Imperator, de Inferi, placeo audio meus excusatio. Ego appello foras ille Rex de Tenebrae, Dominus de ille Lambia Count Abel Von Orlok. Venio foras meus dominus. Capio tuus locus atque ille dux de ille orbis et duco id in tenebrae. Venio meus dominus!!!"

The lid started to rattle on it's hinges then it shot up in the air. It spun in the air, before it hit the ground behind them. Then a pillar of white light shot up from the coffin. It blew the coffin apart.

_"My master."_

He exhaled as the dust cleared before replying, _"It's good to be back to the land of the living. Sort of."_

_"My master the Armstrong family is not in this land anymore."_

_"Good our plan can go off without a hitch."_

_"Yes, my master. But they should have felt you power when you awaken."_

_"Good, they'll be here in no time. So, I can finally kill the Armstrong Clan for good. First I need to bring back my minions."_

* * *

After the phone call Alexander got from his father. He had got up and got dressed in under five minutes. He was in all black with his trench coat also black. He packed a duffle bag of clothes and his weapons in a plastic case before he stuffed it in the duffle bag and closed it. 

He headed down stairs and made a quick stop in the kitchen to make a turkey sandwich. He had his shoes already on. He then wrote a quick note to his grandparents on where he was going. He also wrote one addressed to Ranma, too. He put on a black fedora as he made his way to the front door. He opened it up and closed it behind him then proceeded to lock the door. He ran through the yard and the through the gate and out the yard. He headed down the street.

He stopped in front of Ranma's house. Abigail was watching the front gate. She had spotted him stopping in front of the gate. She had walked to him.

"Sir, what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Give this to Ranma." replied Alexander giving her the note.

"Sure, I'll give him the note for you, sir."

"Thanks, got to go." he said and ran off.

Alexander headed for the airport. He need to buy a ticket to Austria.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 16: Prelude to the Dark Abyss.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished another chapter of the story. It took me awhile to write it. Over a month. I need to write other stuff for my other stories. So, I hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	17. Prelude to the Dark Abyss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 16**

**Prelude to the Dark Abyss**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo**_

* * *

Ranma had just got up this morning and it was a cold day. He trew the covers off and put his feet on the floor. He had on a pair of black sweat pants. He ran his hand into his long silver hair and yawned. He stood up from the bed and realized he was not alone in the room. 

"Hello, Pluto. How are you?" asked Ranma.

"I'm fine Adrian. But what name do you go by now?" she asked spepping out of the shadows.

"It's Ranma Amada. We were all reborn."

"Really then What are the others name?"

"My brother is now named Alexander Armstrong. Solomon is now Gawain Carmicheal. Gaius is now Galahad Bower. And Dagonet is now Tristan Stabler."

"That good that your all reborn." She replied and looked him over as he turned around. "And you look good in this life. You have a very beautiful."

"Thanks Pluto. You look just as good as before."

"How quaint."

"What are you doing here, Pluto?" he finally asked.

"Well I felt your power explode half a year ago. I was in a deep sleep since the end of the Silver Millennium. I just had to check the power source. When I arrived in England you were all ready gone, I then fallowed the trail to China and you weren't there. Then I came here to Japan and I finally found you. You were hard to find."

"I like it like that."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Here in this life?"

"Yes, I mean as in reborn?"

"I did it myself."

"You did. The Queen didn't send you back?" she asked a little shocked.

"No, she didn't I did it by myself. I used a similar spell to that of the Queen used."

"Did you send the Queen soul to the future?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know what you just did?"

"No, not really. I was think of saving her."

"You just threw a wrench into what was going to happen in the future. Now Crystal Tokyo will be almost impossible to create for the Princess."

"Well I'm sorry. But take a look through the gates to see what the future holds. Fallow the thread into the future. It could be better Pluto."

"She walked to him and touched his chest and ran her hand to his abs. She replied, "If I don't like what I see. I'll be coming back to see you."

"I can't wait."

Pluto then teleported away leaving Ranma alone in his room.

* * *

Alexander walked into the airport and head for the counter. He reached the counter there was woman behind it. She looked up and smiled at him as he came by. 

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I would like book a flight to Austria."

"Sure, the closes one is to Innsbruck. Is that good?"

"Yes that good."

"Okay, then that will be 20,384 yen."

Alexander took out his wallet from his trench coat. He counted off the money in his wallet, then took it out and placed it on the counter. He placed the wallet back in his trench coat. She took the money and counted it, then gave him his ticket. He took it and said, "Thanks." Before he walked away.

He soon made it to security. He had to take off all his metal and put it in a clear box. He put his bag on the x-ray machine. He walked throw the scanner and he was clean. He put back on his watch and his keys in his pocket. He put back on his belt as his bag came through. He grabbed it and headed for the plane.

He reached ticket holder and handed her his ticket. She took it and tore a stub off before she handed it back to him. He took it from her and put it in his pocket.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." he said and walked away.

* * *

Ranma headed down stairs after the talk with Pluto. He walked into the kitchen and saw the others eaten cereal for breakfast. He walked to the cubicle and pulled out a bowl then walked to the table and took a seat. 

"Good morning General." he heard them say.

"Morning guys."

He grabbed the cereal then poured some in. He then grabbed the milk and poured it over the cereal. He grabbed a spoon and started to eat.

"So, is Alexander coming this morning?" asked Galahad.

"Yeah, he's usually here already."

"Sir, this came for you earlier this morning." stated Abigail as she walked into the room.

"Who was it from?" he asked.

"It's from General Alexander, sir." she replied handing it to him.

Ranma took it from her and opened it up. He read the note before he closed it again. Then turned to the others watching him.

"So, what did it say?" asked Tristan.

"It seems he's heading for Austria. And may be gone for a couple of days."

"Why did he go to Austria?" asked Galahad.

"It didn't say, why?"

"We are sotra curious." replied Gawain.

"Well let him tell us when he gets back. Also this morning I got a visit from Pluto."

"Pluto?" asked Galahad.

"How is she still alive?" asked Tristan.

"What did she want?"

"Well she wanted to find us. She had felt our power awaken. And the fallowed the energy trail from England, to China, then here. She said we were hard to find. Pluto was shocked that the Queen was also reborn."

"She was?" asked Tristan.

"It's usually hard to shock her." commented Gawain.

"What else?" asked Galahad.

"She mention something about Crystal Tokyo being impossible to create. That we threw a wrench into that plan. She'll be back."

"What that?"

"I don't know." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you know?"

"Yeah, what plan do you have up your sleeves?" asked Gawain.

"Just let it be something that comes in handy in the future. Because something's don't go as plan." muttered Tristan.

* * *

Alexander plane landed in Innsbruck, Austria. He got off and headed for custom. He pulled out his passport and they stamped it. He took it and walked away, he soon left the airport and went to a hotel. 

He reached the hotel and checked into the hotel. It was close to ten o'clock at night. After he checked in he headed for the fifth floor where his room was. He entered and threw his bag on the bed, then closed the door and locked it. He then sat on the bed and took off his shoes, then pulled of his glasses.

"Man I'm tired right now." he muttered.

He laid down on the bed. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Alexander sat up from the bed and yawn. He rubbed his eyes then looked at his watch. It was close to five in the morning. He stood up and stretched then bent down and took off his socks. After that he headed for the bathroom to take a bath. 

Then after fifteen minutes he returned dressed in black jeans with a black belt and green dress shirt. He had a chain in front on his right pocket. He put on some socks then his booths. He put on holsters then put the guns in them and the placed the sword on his left side then the whip on the right. He then pulled out a coat, that was dark blue and made of kevlar. He then put it on and button it up and left.

He headed to the train station and bought a ticket to Kitzbuel. He then boarded the train. Soon the train left form the station for it's destination.

* * *

The train pulled into the station of Kitzbuel. He exited the train and proceeded to leave the train station. He walked down some stairs and around the city trying to find his way to the town of Dasrosenrot. He found the right exit on the south side of town. 

Alexander fallowed the road made of red brick. So, by his estimation he would reach the town in about six hours. It was a nice morning not a cloud in the sky. Fresh snow was on the ground. He continued to walk down the road for three hours. He had constantly brought his red gloved hand to push his glasses up.

"Man according to the Coronal this is where the family came to live after they left England during the First Crusade." he mutter to himself.

He continued to trudge on the snowy road. He was about an hour an a half away from the town and just started to go up a mountain path. Soon a thick fog started to roll in the area. Alexander stopped and looked around.

"What the fuck is going on? What is with this fog?" he asked, but his question fell on deaf ears.

Alexander stood there and the fog slowly rolled off. The are he now stood in was a clear road and close by was a lush green meadow. Some pine trees littered the meadow. Alexander heard a scream and looked around. He spotted a girl at the age of ten years old on the ground. Above her staring down at her was two demons moving in for the kill.. The had a goat face and horns with the mid-section of a man and the legs of a ram.

Alexander ran to her aide and as he ran he drew his sword. He was there in a matter of seconds and cut one in half. The upper torso feel on the ground as the blood sprayed in the air like a geyser. The other one turned to Alexander and that one was stabbed in the heart.

The lifeless bodies fell to the ground. The red blood soaked the green grass. He turned to the little girl. He swung his sword and the blood flew off and then sheathed it. She had backed away from him a little scared of him since he was able to kill the demons.

"I won't hurt you little lady."

"Y-You won't?"

"No, I'm a traveler passing through. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Rebecca. I was looking for my sister Michelle. Have you seen her?"

"No, but let me take you home. It's too dangerous out here. Okay?"

"Okay." she replied and he helped her get up.

"Now which was is it to your house?" he asked

"This way."

She grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the town. As he went he looked around and was still curious as to why it was a different season here. He then looked up and saw that the clouds blocked out the sun from being seen.

"Why is it winter everywhere else and spring over here?"

"I don't know. It is something you would have to ask my Grandfather Meltzer perhaps he could tell you. Um…I don't know your name mister."

"Alexander."

"What about a last name?"

"It's not important."

"Okay mister."

* * *

She lead him down the only street in the village. People looked out there doors then shut them closed and locked it. Alexander looked around a little confused by this and turned to the girl and asked, "What is there problem?" 

"They don't like strangers in town. We get so few out here that it is a rare sight."

"Oh."

They soon stopped in front of a small two story house. She let go of Alexander's hand and ran to the door. She opened it and ran inside. He had fallowed her and stopped by the door.

"Grandpa I'm home!"

"Oh. Did you find your sister?"

"No, I was attack by these creatures."

"Are you okay?" he asked walking with a cane to her.

"Yes, I was saved by this man. He's out side. Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes." he said.

She ran back to the door and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside of the house. He was taken to the kitchen. He saw an old man with gray hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in what was a throw back to the 1930's.

"Hello."

"So, you're the one who saved my granddaughter. What is your name my son?"

"It's Alexander."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Buisness."

"What sorta business?"

"My business is my own."

"Then that nice. My name is Mitchell Meltzer, Alexander I have a favor to ask you."

Alexandersaty down at the table at the request of Mr. Meltzer. He stated, "Can I ask you something first."

"Go ahead."

"Why is it spring time here and walking here it was winter?"

"It is because of the creature that lives in the castle aways from her on a cliff above us."

"Really?" he replied and was scratching his chin.

"Yes, and the family that faught him left fifty three years ago."

"Well do you know why?" he asked faking curiosity since he knew why his grandfather left.

"The Armstrong family left after Germany annexed Austria. It was on March 12, 1938 that the last Armstrong born in this country left. He said that the Nazi's would see him as an inferior person to them because of his black hair. So, he left and went to America. I heard he got married and had a son."

"So, that was the last time you saw him?"

"No, as luck would have it we meet again on December 26, 1944 during the Battle of the Bulge. Old friends that grew up together now fighting against each other on opposite sides. He spared my life that day."

"Do you think the Armstrong family will comeback to stop the creature?"

"Yes, they have powers no other human has and they are watching the area. So, I have no problem waiting for them to come stop him. But…"

"But what?"

"My older granddaughter Michelle was kidnapped by him. I don't know what he could do to her. So, I wanted to ask you. Can you go rescues my granddaughter from the Devil Castle?"

"I'll go."

"Thank you, young man."

"Besides, it's my business too."

"Then these that mean your last name is Armstrong?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, my full name is Alexander Armstrong. And I'll get you your granddaughter back." He said and stood up from the table.

"Thank you."

Alexander turned and walked away, but was stopped by the old man. He handed him a old looking map. He took it and looked back at the old man.

"Take the map. It will show you the way to the castle."

"Thank you." he commented and put the map in his coat pocket.

"May god be with you."

"And with you."

Alexander walked out of the door and closed it behind him. He walked down the path of the house and headed for the crossroad by the house. He took the other road and headed up the path. That lead through the forest and then the castle.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 17: Dark Palace of Waterfall.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished another chapter of the story. To ss4-link you were right it is like Castlevania. The Belmont family is what I based the Armstrong family on in this story and so is there whip. Well read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	18. Dark Palace of Waterfall

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 17**

**Dark Palace of Waterfall**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo**_

* * *

"_**Talking in throught the com."**_

* * *

Alexander walked threw the forest as he fallowed the path. Clipped on the pocket of the coat was a flash light pointed straight ahead to give him a little more light in the shaded woods. He was fallowing the map he had in his hands. The map indicated that there was a lake before the castle. 

He then folded the map and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He then continued to walk till he reached a bridge. It was made of wood and rope suspension with a rope made railing. He started to walk slowly on it as it creaked and swayed a little in the slow breeze and the motion.

"Man I hate these old wooden bridges."

He made it across the bridge and stood back on the hard ground. Then he started to walk down the path through the woods. He continued to walk for a couple of minutes and came upon an old looking cottage.

"This cottage wasn't on the map." he muttered as he headed to the old cottage.

He steeped in front of the door after walking up the steps. The door had a creak in it. Alexander pulled out his revolver from the right holster and cooked the hammer back. He pushed the door opened and walked into the cottage then headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen stood a middle age man with red hair.

"Sir, you should not be here it is dangerous."

The man turned around to faced him. He had fangs with blood dripping from them and his mouth. In his hands was a human heart the blood from it dripped onto the floor. He hissed at Alexander and asked, " What is dangerous friend?"

He then lunged at Alexander and moved very fast. Alexander pulled the gun up and shoot at him six times. Five of the bullets hit him in the chest and one hit him in the head. It exploded in a gory fashion of blood, bones, and brains flying everywhere.

For Alexander his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His father had told him his war stories about Vietnam and the fighting there. But it was different form a story when you're the who's pulling the trigger. He swing opened the cylinder and let the empty cartridges fall to the ground before he reloaded the gun.

There was a creak outside of the cottage. Alexander ran back to the living room. The vampires said, "Da er ist!" He turned around and ran back into the kitchen then through another door on the side. He ran up some stairs and came face to face with a window. He threw his right shoulder into the window and fell two stories to the ground. He tucked and rolled as he hit the ground. He got up from the ground and the two vampires came after him.

Alexander pulled the gun up and shot one in the head and it exploded . The one he shot body fell to the ground. The other ran and jumped on his trying to bit his neck. Alexander position the gun to the vampires head and pulled the trigger before it could reach his neck. The head exploded too and Alexander was covered in the vampires blood.

He pushed the body away from him and then wiped he face of the blood. He held the gun low to his right side and ran down the path to the right. He passed a small shed and on the left and right side was the reverse five pointed star.

"Man this is weird." he muttered. "Who would use a reverse five pointed star as a ward to ward of people."

He continued to walk down the path and came to another bridge. He crossed it and made it to the other side. He ran down the path and saw some more vampires come running at him. One jumped at him and Alexander pulled out the whip and pulled his arm back and swung it at them. He hit the one in the air with that strike. He then spun the whip in a circular motion. The attack caught the other three taking off there heads.

* * *

A young blonde hair woman sat on the cold dungeon floor. Her blonde hair went to her waist and framed a beautiful face with her blue eyes. Her skin was a peach color 

She had pull her knees up to her face and her arms looped around the back of her legs. She had her head on her knees, and sighed at her own distraught. She wondered when she would get out of this dungeon and back home to her nice warm bed. It was dreary place with the only light was the oil soaked torches on the wall.

"When will I get out of here?" she asked herself.

"You won't get out until the master is ready for you." replied the demon. "You will be used as a sacrifice for our Lords Dark Ritual."

* * *

Ranma and the others where playing pool in the Billiard Room. It was close to midnight on January 10. They were all dressed for bed. Galahad hit the last ball into the pocket. 

"So, do you think Alexander will call?" asked Gawain.

"I haven't the fogies clue."

"He probably took his com with him when he left." replied Galahad.

"He probably did we don't know for sure if he even did."

"So, all we do here is twiddle our thumbs waiting for him to call?" asked Tristan.

"Yep."

"I'm going to bed."

"Same here."

"Me, too."

Galahad and Gawain left the room Tristan was going to leave. He saw Ranma take a book and then sat in an armchair. He stopped by the opened door and Ranma looked his way. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you staying up?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wait for Alexander to call us." he replied looking up from the book.

"We have been out of touch from his for almost a day. I really hope nothing happen to him."

"I'm sure it's nothing. But I'll still stay up."

"well I hope he contact us. So, good night." he commented walking out and closed the door behind him.

"Night."

He opened a CD case and pressed the opened button on the CD Player. The lid popped opened and he pulled the CD out of the case and put it in the player. He then closed the lid and pressed play. Soon the music started to play through the speakers and it was Johann Sebastian Bach-Brandenburg Concerto No.1-3. He opened the book to the title page.

He sighted, "I have been waiting to read this book for a long time. But first I'll check if Alexander has his com."

* * *

Alexander ran down the path in the woods. His feet hit the ground in a soft thud. He skid to a stop in front of a metal door with a reverse five pointed staron it. He grabbed the handle and turned it and went in. he ran down the path and hid behind a tree as he heard voice near. He kneeled down and pulled out a pair of binoculars from his jacket pocket. 

He heared a beeping sound coming from his left pocket. He pulled it out the earpiece with a mic.. He pressed it on after slipping it into place and clipped it to hold it in place. He looked back throw the binoculars.

"_**Hello, Alexander are you there?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'm here. What can I do for you Ranma?"**_

What he saw throw the binoculars and saw a broken fountain. A few people were sitting on the edge with wine glasses in there hands drink something that was a deep crimson color. He magnified the image to get a better look at what was in the fountain. What he saw in it shocked him. In the shallow fountain was blood instead of water.

"Oh, my god!" he muttered a little stunned.

Ranma was about to answer when he heard Alexander. He asked, _**"What is it?"**_

_**"Nothing, nothing at all. Now back to your question."**_

_**"Yes, I wanted to know why you left and only left a letter?"**_

_**"I had to leave immediately family business."**_

_**"Well we would have came with you."**_

_**"No, it was something I had to do myself. I hope you understand."**_

_**"I do, but this took me completely by surprise. Also, if you don't mind me asking what country are you in?"**_

_**"I'm in Austria. No need to worry about me I'll be back."**_

_**"I'm not worried that you'll not come back, but you could at least told me personally brother."**_

_**"Sorry about that. Are you going to keep the channel opened?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'll be your support from here I guess. Also, I'm recording all this and make a hard copy of all transmissions."**_

_**"That's good. I may not answer for a while, so, don't worry. Okay?"**_

_**"Sure. But make periodical communications with me to make sure your still there."**_

"_**Roger."**_

_**"Good luck then."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

* * *

Rama turned back to his book and started to read. The music was playing lightly in the background of the room. He then pulled his eyes from the book when he felt another presents in the room. 

"What is it now Pluto?"

"I finished checking the dominate timeline of the future and I have to say."

"About what?"

"That the future looks a little better then before. That the world wide freeze was not so bad and didn't last as long. So, more people survived with you and the Queen around you'll all created something better then before. Instead of just Crystal Tokyo it seem the Silver Millenium is brought back to like it was before it fell minus life limited to only Earth, Mars, and the Moon. Everything seem nice and peaceful."

"See I know I made the right call to send the Queen's soul to be reborn. Didn't I Pluto."

"Yes, you did, Adrian."

"Then tell me onething who was the Queen reborn as?"

"Why should I?" she asked and smiled at him.

"It would save me a whole lot of trouble of trying to find her."

"all I can say is that she is someone close to you."

"I'll figure it out myself Pluto. But thanks for the limited information."

"Your welcome."

"So, why don't you drop your transfirmation for once and let me see what you look like without it?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you need a break."

"And how would you know that?"

"Just by looking at you. I can tell your tired. So, just drop the transformation and join me for a nightcap. Come on what do you say?"

"All right." she said and dropped her transformation and sat in a chair next him and sighed.

She was dressed in a tight mini-skirt that ended above the knees. It was black and so was he suit jacket and underneath was a white dress shirt. He could her sweet perfume on her. She then ran her fingers through her long green locks. She crossed her legs.

He poured her a drink of scotch and handed the glass to her. She took it and said, "Thank you." They sat together in silence for a little while. Sipping the drinks in there hands.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked.

"A book I haven't read in a long while."

"Oh, yeah. What is it?"

"You remember the one called The Psalms of the Snake Eater, The Twin Snakes, and The Asteroid Revolts." he replied.

"Yes, the stories of that detective from Mars. I liked reading those books. I can't remember the main characters name for the life of me."

"It was Leon Bamber."

"That was the name. Anyway what are you doing in a week? Maybe we can he dinner together."

"We'll if Alexander is back on time we will be playing on a late night show. I would like you to come see it. Then maybe we can get dinner together."

"Sure, I'll be there in the front just when and where?"

"It's Tuesday at 4:00 p.m. and at Studio 60 at Fuji TV."

"I'll be there."

"Good."

* * *

Alexander then stood up. He started to walk down the path and had his gun in his hand. He stopped and hid himself behind a barn. He peared from behind his hidden place. There was still a woman sitting near the broken fountain reading what looked like an old book and drinking blood from a whine glass. She was the only one there. 

"Damn I was hopping that she would leave." he muttered. "I guess I'll find another was around."

He ran to the other side of the barn and then behind the back. He stopped at the edge to make sure no one was looking his way. He then ran across the open ground to the small house. He made and hid behind it. He then ran the length of the house and soon stopped on the other side. He looked again to and fro and saw no sign of anybody. So, he took off up the dirt path hill and to another metal door.

He reached the door and opened it up. He entered and closed it behind him. On the other side was a small barn to his right and in front of him was a old shack. He saw two men working. One was throwing hay and the other was feeding the chickens. They turned his way and saw him. They come running at him. One had a pitchfork and the other was bare handed.

He shot the one with the pitchfork first in the head and exploded and the lifeless body fell to the ground. He grabbed the whip on his side with his right hand. Then in one felt swipe of the whip cut the other one's head off before he could reach him. He recoiled the whip in a circle and hooked it back onto his belt.

Alexander started to walk to the bigger barn. He headed inside and another vampire came at him. He pulled out the sword on his back and cut off it's head and shot blood in the air like a geyser. He headed up the ladder after sheathing the sword. He stepped foot on the top level. He then took the window to his left and jumped out onto the ledge. He ran across it and onto the roof of the shed there was a ladder by the side. A pit that was surrounded by wooden spikes on three sides and a cliff.

He jumped down to the ground having for longing the ladder. He landed on the ground with a thud. He stud up and headed for the wooden door. He reached it and tried to open it up, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to the left and saw a wooden bar. He jumped up and grabbed it then pulled himself up till the bar was by his chin. He swung himself a little and on the bar till he rested on his stomach. He then started to stand up on it before it broke on him. He fell to the ground and landed on his back.

Alexander groaned a little and muttered, "Goddamn it. I guess I'll find another way."

He got back up and dusted himself off. He then headed back to the latter by the shed and climbed up it to the roof. He stepped back on the roof. He saw another path then walked to the edge of the ledge and jumped off. His feet the dirt and stood back up.

Alexander walked the other path to another door. He made it to the door and commented, "Ten to one odds this doors unlocked." He turned the handle and walked in. Next to the door were two posts opposite each other with the reverse five pointed star.

"That post is getting old." he grumbled before walking down the path.

He walked down the path before he heard some breaking sound. He turned to the cliff above him and saw three guys as the pushed a big boulder down. The boulder hit the ground and tumbled towards Alexander. He took off in the opposite direction as he sprinted down the hill. It was coming fast at him. He soon saw a small notch to the left and continued to run then when he got to the notch he jumped to the left. The boulder rolled past him and hit the wall and shattered into big pieces.

Alexander was in a crouching position. He was breathing a little hard before he stood up. He muttered, "Damn, That was very close. I glade I didn't get squashed."

He walked threw the pebbles and then threw the tunnel, that was made out of a cliff. He came out on the other side and saw a destroyed house to the right that was falling apart and to the left was a small shed with only one wall still standing. He turned back to the destroyed house and saw someone there with a stick of dynamite in his hand. The person lit it and was about to throw it when he shot the dynamite and it exploded on him that destroyed the house as the roof fell.

He walked to the other house and passed a couple of trees and a stonewall to get to the house. He then walked up the stairs of the porch and reached metal door with a padlock. He moved to the side and put his gun to the level of the padlock. He then pulled the trigger of his gun. The padlock was shot off of the door.

He holstered his gun on the left side. The he kicked the door in and entered the house. On one side was an out of date fireplace and a couple of old bookshelves and old books. The room had two couches next to the fireplace. He headed down the hallway on the left side and came to an identical room as the other one. The he saw a wire that went to some dynamited. He pulled the gun out and shot it and it exploded.

Alexander walked a couple of feet to a coffee table, then bent down to a small box. He opened it up and found a key in the box. He picked it up and pocketed it. Before he stood up.

"This key should come in handy later." he muttered.

He saw an opened door behind an empty bookshelf. He walked to it and started to push it to the left side. Then walked throw the doorway and down the hall. The wood creaked under his weight. He came into the last room of the house and it was pretty much bare. He heard some pounding coming from the only thing in the room and was coming from the armoire in the left side corner.

He walked to it slowly with his gun drawn in his left hand. He put his back to the door. He then preceded to turn the lock before opened the door. A guy fell out and his feet and hands were bound, his mouth was taped up with gray tape. He muffled a reply and shock his head.

"Hold on." he replied and pulled the tape off of the guys mouth.

"A little rough, don't you think?"

He turned the guy over onto his stomach and pulled out his switchblade knife. He then cut the ropes of his hands and feet. He rolled away from Alexander rubbing his left wrist with his right hand. Alexander closed his knife and stood up.

"You're…not like them?"

"No, I am not. You?"

"Okay. I got only one, Very important question. Do you have a smoke?"

"No, not on me. But I do have gum."

They heard some creaking behind them and they both turned around. Coming into the room were two vampires holding pitch forks. Behind them appeared a seven foot tall man with short gray white hair with a monocle in his right eye. He was meticulously dressed in a business suit.

"Perfect. The big cheese."

"What?"

Alexander took off and ran at him and threw a spinning back kick at him. He simply caught Alexander's foot and moved his right arm. Alexander was thrown in the air and did a back flip. The man he had released earlier had stood up and was again knocked down by the thrown Alexander. They flew into the armoire destroying it on impact. They were both unconscious after that.

* * *

Alexander and the other guy were in a dirty room cemented room of a cabin. Alexander soon came back to continuous. He opened his eyes then looked around and saw two shelves, some sandbags off to the side of the wall. He then tried to move his arms and realized he was chained to someone else. 

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." he stated pushing the others shoulder with his.

"Ai yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another."

"You want to tell me why they kept us alive?"

"I don't know. Amerikamisch, Da? Now what brings a block like you to this parts of the world?" he asked as Alexander struggled against the bounds. "Ah! Easy, whoever you are."

"My name is Alexander Armstrong. I came here looking for a girl."

"Oh, yeah? What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. Wore a green dress with heels and a blue blouse when last seen. So, have you seen her?"

"What, are you suppose to be Polizei or something? Nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe."

"Okay, let me guess. She's someone important to find?"

"Talk about a wild guess that's right. How did you know?"

"Psychic Powers." he replied before laughing the replied. "Nah, just kidding with you, freund. I heard one of the villagers talking about a woman in a dungeon cell."

* * *

A vampire walked up some stairs dragging a long ax behind him. He started walking parallel by a stone and mortar wall that enclosed the small cabin. He then walked through the opened steel doors. He opened the cabin door and walked into the cabin.

* * *

"And who might you be?" 

"Im Herr Richard Trantoul an Ensign in the United States Navy. I am an new reporter for the Navy Times a weekly newspaper. I took my vacation month one weeks ago."

"Really? Then why did you come here?"

"Backpacking for the month in the Alps. Also, I heard of a number of murders in the area. So, for the month I'm just a good-for-nothing vagrent, but also I'm quite the ladies man."

Before Alexander could say something they heard the scratching of the ax on the floor. They saw the vampire coming to them. They then struggled some more before he got to their position. The vampire stopped and slowly picked up the heavy ax.

"Do something, cop!"

"After you."

The ax was coming down and Alexander said, "Now!" They moved apart and the ax cut the chains that bound them and moved away from each other. The vampire with the ax pulled it up and went after Alexander. Who put his right foot up as he came at him. He threw the vampire into the wall and then hit the wall sliding down and landed on his neck. He died instantly.

Alexander stood up as did Richard. He sighed and he filled for his guns, sword, and whip. They were still where they were he had placed them on his person.

"So, what do we do know?" he asked.

"I don't know, but there's a castle up ahead. That's were I'm heading."

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I have an important matter to attend to. So, bye Alexander and thanks for the help." replied Richard and he took off.

Alexander stood up and walked to the only doorway in the room. He entered the small hallway and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at the table next to the door. It was a rifle with a shoulder strap made of nylon. The rifle took clips. He reached for it and picked it up. It weight nineteen to twenty pounds in his hands and it looked to be a automatic or light machine gun.

"Wow! It a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle. This gun has not been used since the 60's. Then so where are the clips."

He started to look around and found an ammo vest. He continued to look around and soon found five magazine with a detachable box-type model with a capacity of 20 rounds. He held up the gun in his right hand and the clip he picked up in his left, and inserted the clip and pulled the bolt of the rifle. It feed and chambered the round. He then placed the gun down on the table and took off his trench coat. He put the vest on and zipped it up, then placed the clips in the pocket. He put his trench coat back on and slung the rifle on his shoulder. He then headed out the door.

He made his way out of the area and soon made his way to an old house. He went up the back stairs and opened a door and entered a bedroom. It had a bed in the middle, a bookshelf to the left, and a nightstand to the right. In the corner next to the wall was a small table. He exited the room and came in contact with the well dressed vampire from before. He pulled his gun up, but he was grabbed by his neck and arm.

"Do you think we would keep you alive this long for nothing?"

Alexander struggled under the guys strong grip. He commented, "Thought never crossed my mind. Why is that?"

"Why? Because the lord wills it. And soon you will become one of us."

"And what makes you think I want to be one of your kind vampire?"

"You won't have a choice soon." he replied and threw Alexander to the ground and walked away. "Just remember, if you become a nuisance to our eyes, you will face severe consequences."

Alexander rubbed his neck a couple of times as he sat up. He muttered, "Goddamn he's strong." and pressed his communicator to talk to Ranma.

* * *

Ranma and Pluto sat with their drinks in there hands. They were talking about the good old times. There was a beeping sound that went of in Ranma's ear. He pressed the button. 

_**"Yeah, what can I do for you Alexander?"**_

_**"Nothing much. But I just ran into a freak."**_

_**"A freak? What was so freaky about him?"**_

_**"Besides being seven feet tall?"**_ he replied sarcastically.

"_**Good point."**_

_**"But the real kicker is that he's a vampire."**_

_**"So, they are real and not just legends."**_

_**"Yeah, this clan of vampires. My family's been fighting them foe almost nine-hundred years. Since before the Crusades."**_

_**"Damn, that's a long time to fight an enemy."**_

_**"I know the traditions of the family has been passed from father to son."**_

He whistled. _**"Man that's a tradition. Is it the same guy?"**_

_**"Yeah, he's called Count Orlok and he appears ever hundred years."**_

_**"So, where are you at right now?"**_

_**"I just found a lake that I have to cross to get into the cave, But there's a big ass massive aquatic creature that lives in a lake."**_

_**"Bad for you dude."**_

_**"Yes, it is. Well I have to go."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**"I'll call back when I enter the cave got it?"**_

_**"Got it."**_

_**"Over and out."**_

* * *

He had just cut the off the communication with Ranma. From the cliff over looking a lake Alexander was kneeling down. He had his binoculars in one had and looked across the lake and he saw something in the middle. The small craft just appeared there. 

"What's that?"

Using his binoculars, he spies a boat in the middle of the lake. Inside the boat, two vampires take the body of a living person who was fighting back before toss him overboard. The body landed in the water with a splash.

"Shit."

Then they take off. The man then started to swim for several moments. Until something HUGE comes out of the lake and swallows the man whole. Alexander put his binoculars down from his face and put it in his pocket and stood up. He drew his gun and walked down a long dirt path down a hill. The path leaded to a boat launch. He walked into a shed and found some harpoons. He took them and exited the shed. He entered the boat and started the outboard motor. He takes the boat across the lake.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled out.

However, the huge monstrosity that just made the man it's lunch is right underneath him. Das See emerges from the lake in a geyser of water, nearly causing him to fall over. The boat's anchor falls into the water and attaches itself to Das See. It roared out and it's mouth showed sharp teeth. Alexander picked up one of the harpoons in his left hand. He was pulled along for the ride.

"Damn."

Alexander threw the harpoon and quickly grabbed another one and threw it too. Das See went under the water and jumped back up next to the boat rocking it. Alexander was knocked out the boat and swam back to the boat Das See was behind him mouth open. He quickly pulled himself into the boat. He quickly grabbed a harpoon and threw it into Das See mouth. It hallowed out in agony as it sank and swum by the boat

Das See reappeared again and swam away pulling the boat also. He threw the harpoon in his hand at it's back and then picked up another then threw it. The creature roared out one last time before the monster retreats back to the watery depths. He thought it was over, but he looks down and in the fiasco following the Das See battle. The anchor's rope has wrapped around his ankle. He was pulled down and him and the boat were going to pulled under. Alexander pulled out his sword and cut the rope. He laid down a exhausted from the excitement.

"Oh, man. That was a pain in the ass. I really hope it's dead." he muttered.

Alexander sat back up and started the motor again. He then takes the boat back to the shore. He shut it off and stepped onto the docks and walked down the trail. There was a big castle in front of him.

"This just keeps getting better and better." he commented sarcastically.

The trail he was on lead into a big cave opening and dark. He could barely see anything and he turned on his hands free flashlight. It lighted the area and he pulled out his gun from it right holster and continued to walk.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 18: Thrashard in the Cave.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finished another chapter of the story. It took me a while to write this chapter and it's pretty long when you written it out on paper. So, read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	19. Thrashard in the Cave

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 18**

**Thrashard in a Cave**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo

* * *

**_"_**Talking in through the com."

* * *

**_The trail he was on lead into a big cave opening. The cave was dark and he could bearly see a thing and he turned on his hands free flashlight to see. He pulled out his gun from the right holster and continued walking. 

He continued to walk down the cave path. He soon came to a castle wall with two no usable towers in the middle was a wodden door. On the left side of the door was a brass plaque that was covered in dirt and grime. He walked to the plaque then placed his hand on it and brushed the dirt and grime away. The plaque read, _**'Omnis quis ingredior hic specus voluntas multor ibi spiro ad noster diminus Count Orlok. Mors voluntas super venio omnis.'**_

He read, "All those who enter this cave forfiet there lives to our Lord Count Orlok. Death overcomes all."

Alexander sat down and leaned against the wall. He then brought his hands up and pressed his earpiece. He waited a couple of second before Ranma answered the call. He looked up at the cave roof when Ranma answered.

_**"Are you there Alexander?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm sitting outside of the cave trying to catch my breath?"**_

_**"That's good, but why are you out of breath?"**_

_**"I just had to fight this big creature in a boat."**_

_**"Sounds like a pain in the ass."**_

_**"Yeah it was. So, Ranma when do you want me to contact you again?"**_

_**"When you reach the surface again. The signal even if it as advance as ours is starting to break up a little. Must be the cave."**_

_**"Roger Ranma."**_

_**"Good luck."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

Then the communication was cut. Alexander sighed again and was still staring at the roof, before standing up. The gun was still in his hands and walked over to the door. He put his hands on the round door handle and pulled it down. The heavy metal ever scrapped the other metal and he pushed the door opened. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He found he was standing on a stone ledge that ended a couple of feet away. He looked across and saw a wall. He then looked left and saw a bunch of granite pillar then looked right and saw the same thing. He walked to the ledge and jumped down to another ledge.

He jumped down one last time before he stood on hard ground again. He was kneeling down and in the distant he could hear was as it dropped into puddles. It was very acute to his ears. He looked around the cave trying to decided on which way to go.

"I wonder if this area is on the map?"

He pulled the map out of his pocket, and unfolded it. He looked the map over and saw that it was only a map of the forest area. He refolded the map and stuffed it back into his pocket. He then looked up and saw a little green creature with horns and wings on it's back. It had black eyes and carried a small pitch fork in it's hands.

"Great an imp." he muttered.

It smiled sadistically at him showing a full mouth of razor sharp teeth. It then flew fast at him and held the pitchfork parallel to his body. Alexander pulled his gun up and shot it in the chest, the wound shot out blood, but stillest coming at him. He then shot it five more times in the chest before it died.

He opened the cylinder up and dropped the empty shell castings onto the dirt ground. He then loaded six more bullets into the cylinder, then spun it and moved his hand then the cylinder jerked back into place. He then holstered the gun and pulled out his whip. The whip was eight feet long and it was wrapped in a circle in his hand. He saw that five more imps were coming his way.

* * *

Richard sat in a row boat holding the handles of two oars. He was rowing himself across the lake and laying next to him was a Thompson Submachine Gun. The water was quiet, as it lapse against the boat. He was half way to another shore that would have took his three hours to get there if he was waking. 

"This is a fucking pain in the ass. I…wish…I would…have found…one with a outboard motor." he commented to no one.

He reached a different landing then Alexander and pulled the oars into the boat. He let it glide to a stop as it hit the shore. He pulled the gun up and took the safety off and stood up the jumped out of the boat. He landed in knee deep water and grabbed the rope of the boat and pulled it more on shore.

He started to walk in the dirt area. To his left was an opening to a cave on a high cliff. He continued walking to ramp made of marble that was white and came to a landing then up another ramp before making his way to the cliff. He looked to the right and saw a doorway covered out of rock and a steel door. He started to walk to the door.

He could hear something call to him. It started as a whisper in the wind. The voice was, soft and feminine, 'Come relinquish me from where I wait for someone strong enough.' He stopped by the door and reached for the door and pushed on it then clicked and went up automatically. He walked through the opened doorway and closed by it's self behind him. He hear it locked behind him then turned ahead and saw a stone walkway around a circular room. It was filled with water with a small circular platform in the middle.

He started to walk across the walkway, the Thompson in his hands. He reached the middle of the walkway and above the platform. It started to shake and collapsed under his weight. He fell onto the small platform and held his gun ready for anything. He then heard a cry and water shot straight up into the air. Out of the water came a Skeleton Shark and on it's back was the skeleton of a man holding an harpoon in one hand. In the other hand he held onto the sharks fin.

* * *

Alexander killed the other imps and kept on walking. He came to a stop next to a pit of sharp spikes. He saw something protruding out of the ceiling over the pit. The whip still in his hand and let in untwined then threw his hand back. It caught the hole and it wrapped around it, he then swung over to the other side. 

He reached the other side and his feet slide on the ground. His right hand still holding the whip. He tugged on his arm to pull the whip free and he rolled it up in his right hand.

He saw five skeletal knights running at him. There swords were drawn already. He ran at them and unrolled his whip and swung it from the side. He hit one with a snap ad then the second one. He pulled the whip back to him and the other came at him fast. He drew his sword again with his left hand and cut one in half. He kicked the one to his right and swung at the other with his sword.

Alexander continued to walk ahead and kept on heading down deeper into the cave. As he went he had to fight his way through imps and skeletal knights with different weapons. He had his whip in one hand and his sword in the other. They were coming in droves and he kept on fighting.

He finally came to a stopped by a ledge in front of him. There were deep clear water as far as he could tell. In the middle was a small pillar and on the other side was a higher ledge that lead to somewhere else. He jumped down onto he pillar and two creatures jumped out of the water. It was a cross between a man and a fish.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Both creatures attacked him, shooting fireballs at him. He jumped reaching the end almost going into the water. He thrust his sword up in the one of the fish man's abdomen. It went through and came out of it's back. It sprayed crimson red blood on him and in the air. The other one jumped at him and he swung the whip and wrapped it around it's neck. He pulled on the whip and snapped it's head off.

The creature fell into the water as it sprayed crimson blood into the air. The blood quickly turned the crystal clear water, crimson red. Alexander pulled out his sword and sheathed it and hook his whip back to his belt. He ran to the end of the pillar and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the other ledge. He pulled himself up with little trouble and stood up. He took his whip from his belt.

He walked o the opened door and the cave was getting more cramped. He saw the torches on the wall start to light up as he passed them. He just kept on walking through the doorway. He stepped onto a ledge in a big circular room. There was a wooden raft was in the water. There was a clicking sound and a steel door dropped down behind him and water started to pour in around him. He jumped onto the raft as it passed him and the room filled up with water fast.

Soon the water started to slow down a little. He heard a rumbling sound coming from the water under him. Then something shot out of the water rocking the raft and was a Bird Skeleton. Alexander undone his whip, getting ready to fight.

* * *

Richard released another volley of bullets into the Skeletal Shark. It then roared and jumped up onto the stone pillar then came after him. It snapped at him and he jumped to the left. The Skeleton Rider jumped off it's back and into the air. It held the harpoon in both hands as it came down. 

Richard rolled to the right to avoid the attack. He brought up the gun and shot till he emptied the rest of the clip. The rider pulled it's harpoon up from the ground then thrust it back down. He rolled to the right and pushed himself from the ground with his right hand. He had launched himself in the air and quickly reloaded the gun. But before he could shot, he saw the skeletal shark come up after him.

Richard turned and released half the clip into the sharks head. The shark fell to the pillar it hit and broke apart. He landed on the ground and the Skeleton Rider thrust the harpoon fast at him. He moved to the left and then to the right, barely missing him.

The Skeleton Rider moved into close to Richard and with the shaft of the harpoon hit him in the abdomen. He pulled the harpoon back cutting him in the process. Richard fell to the ground and rolled away. His blood hit the ground and he pulled the gun up.

He released the rest of the clip into the Skeleton Rider. The bullets hit it's head and exploded. Sending bone fragments everywhere and the body released the harpoon. The skeleton body fell to the ground, then shattered and turned to dust. He pointed the gun down at the ground and the clip was out of bullets.

"Damn that thing was a bitch to fight." he muttered.

There was a rumble and the pillar started to shake. The water around vibrated creating small waves. Then a stone ramp appeared from under the water. The ramp slide up pushing the water and slide into place by a walkway and a ledge. He shouldered the gun and walked up the ramp. He soon stood on the ledge and walked to a steel red door.

He turned the handle as he grasped it and wouldn't budge. He started to push on the door and it scraped the stone floor. The door opened to a big circular room with a statue of Poseidon. He was holding a trident in his right hand. Richard walked to the statue the small walkway was surrounded by fresh clear water. He reached for the trident.

'You have beaten Orlok's minions that kept potential wilders away. You are a true fighter worthy of my power of the trident. Pick me up and help the Armstrong in the area to defeat Count Orlok.' commended the same feminine voice as before.

"Okay." he replied to the air.

He reached out and grasped the shaft in his left hand. He pulled it from the statues hands with little resistance and held it in both his hands. He turned his back to the statue and thrust the trident out. The two sides blades spread like a pair of wings. He pulled it back and it closed.

"Cool."

He turned and looked at the statue one last time before leaving the room. He walked out onto the walkway and to where it broke on him. He looked to how big the gap was and saw that it was only two feet. Then he walked back a little ways and turned and ran. He got to the ledge and jumped over, he made it across easily. Then walked to the door, and saw that there was no way of opening the door.

"How the hell do I get out? There has to be a key somewhere."

He saw an indention in the wall next to the door. It looked like the head of the trident went there. He then walked to it and thrust the blade forward. When it was in place there was a couple of clicking sounds and gears turning. The steel door then started to move upwards.

* * *

Alexander swung the whip and hit the Bird Skeleton. It then reared his head back and fired a long strem of flame out of it's mouth. He couldn't do anything , so he just ducked under the flames. He swung the whip again and the end wrapped around it's neck an he swung onto it's back. 

He landed on it's back and pulled out his sword and started to hack at it's back. It roared in painat the attacks, and tried to shake him off. Alexander held onto the whip tightly and still kept on attacking. It was finall able to shack him off it's back. He hung above the water the sword, still in his left hand.

He swung himself back and forth , before he reached the back and cut off the wing on the right side. The creature roared in pain a he tugged on the whip and came loose, he quickly rolled it up and placed it on his belt. The then ran to the other wing and cut it off, the creature roared in pain as it fell into the water.

As the Bird Skeleton fell into the water, Alexander ran up it's back and was soon on he neck. He was soon on the head and jumped off for the raft. He landed on the raft and the Bird Skeleton's head shot out a stream of flame. The flame came close to burning him and luckily just singed his clothes. He stood up from the raft and saw the skeleton sink into the water.

The water kept rising fast and then he saw a staircase as it came into view. It soon came into range and he jumped onto the staircase. He started to run out of the knee deep water on the spiral staircase with the rising behind him. He just kept going up the wide staircase higher and higher, the water only five steps behind him.

He soon reached the top of the spiral staircase. There was a walkway that was broken in the middle and continued to run and jumped across the chasm. He bearly made it across and held onto the ledge and tried to pull himself up. He tried placing his foot on a protruding rock, but it broke on him. It pulled him down more.

"Shit." he muttered.

He reached for his whip with his right hand. He grasped his whip and pulled his arm back, then swung it and caught a hook. He started to climb up the whip and soon stood on the broken walkway and pulled it loose. The whip was quickly rolled up and put back by his side. The water started to cover the broken walkway, and he quickly ran down an open tunnel. He came to a wooden door and opened it, then closed it behind him. Then continued to run down the long tunnel. The water was rushing behind him and had already destroyed the wooden door and was quickly coming behind him.

He could see light ahead, while he continued to run forward and as he reached the closing door. He dove into a tuck and roll. He passed underneath the closing door, and heard the water hit the door, behind him. He sat up and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"I got to call Ranma. And tell him that I'm out of the cave." he muttered and pressed his earpiece.

He heard some beeping sounds a couple of times before the link opened. He heard a voice that wasn't male and defiantly not Ranma's. He could tell that is was feminine.

_**"Hello can I help you?"**_

_**"Where's Ranma?"**_

_**"Ranma's in the bathroom right now. But I can help you?"**_

_**"Yes, you can, but can you tell me your name at least?"**_

_**"Setsuna Meio and you?"**_

_**"Alexander Armstrong-Yamane."**_

_**"So, what do you want me to tell him?"**_

_**"Tell him. I'm out of the cave and I'll call him back in a three hours, got it?"**_

"_**Yes, I'll tell him when he comes back."**_

_**"Alright, bye."**_

Alexander turned the com off and stood up from the ground. He then released he was standing on a cliff and he walked to the edge. The kneeled down, and placed his hand on the ground, then jumped off. He landed on the ground in a crouching position.

Then he stood up and walked on the dirt away from the cliff and saw a boat by the water. He looked to the ground and saw front prints in the sand. They led to a ramp that he fallowed. Walking onto the landing and then another ramp. He turned to the right and saw a steel door, the left was another door and next to him was an tower. It connected the main land with the castle in the middle of an big lake, by a stone bridge.

He heard some noise coming from his right. Alexander turned his head to the door. The door started to open up slowly.

* * *

Richard stood waiting for the door to opened up. When it stopped and he walked threw, but stopped out side the door. He saw who was a few yards away was Alexander. 

"Well Alexander, I wasn't expecting to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm still searching for the girl. But the question I got is what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have my own ulterior motive."

"Touché'."

"So, would you like some help rescuing the girl?" he then asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier. I need to watch my back."

"Thanks it's good to let me join you."

Alexander shook his hand and replied, "Likewise. So, shall we, go?"

"Yes, lead the way."

They started to walk to the tower, and walked down some half spiral stairs. The stopped walking on the stone arch bridge, the tower behind them. Alexander kept looking at the trident that Richard's hand.

"So, when you got the weapon?"

"It just called out to me and had to fight to get it. It was from the room I exited."

"Why did it call to you?"

"I don't know why. It just called to for no reason. I can't explain it."

"Well there it is. Count Orlok's Castle."

"Wow! That's a big ass castle. So, do you think the girl's in that castle?"

"I don't know. But it's only logical that she is."

"True. So, let's go."

"Let's."

They started to walk across the two mile arch bridge to the castle. It was still mid day and the sun was still in the sky above them, but the dark clouds obstructed the sunlight.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 19: Bizarre Room.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It take me long to finish this chapter. I'm glad it didn't take me long. Anyway there is still a ways to go before I finished this part of the story. So, read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	20. Bizarre Room

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 19**

**Bizarre Room**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo

* * *

**_"_**Talking in through the com."

* * *

**_They ran across the bridge and already passed the mile mark. The old oil lamp post fire came on as they passed them. Richard held his weapon at ready just in case they were attacked. Alexander had his gun ready in hs left hand. 

"You know I find it kind of weird that the lamps are coming on as we pass them." commented Richard.

"Not really it could proably sence our movement."

"That should be impossible. This place doesn't look like it's change it houndreds of years."

"Nothing is impossible of what I heard of this castle."

"What did you hear of this castle?"

"That it's the work of a vampire that has a connection with demons and devils. You know evil creatures of the night. Something you don't want to run into alone."

"So, I take it we should be carful when we enter?"

"Yeah."

"There's something that has been bothering me.

"What's that?"

"Your not with the Polizei are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just a regular guy who comes from a long lie of clansmen who and still are Vampire Hunters."

"Vampire Hunters, huh? Nice."

"Yeah, that right."

"So, this girl your lookf for. What's her name?"

"Her name is Michelle Meltzer."

"So, this girl Michelle what's she to you?"

"I don't know her at all. I was coming here anyway on a unrelated topic. And her grandfather asked me to get her back for him."

"So, basically you are rescuing someone you don't know."

"That's about the jig of it."

"Your really to kind."

"Thank you."

They reached the castle drawbridge and Alexander dropped back a little. Richard just kept on running and the draw bridge opened. It was made of wood and two big long chains on each side. All of a saddened Richard felt some pressure on his back, then his shoulder, and a jerk pushing him to the ground a little. He saw that it was Alexander who jumped of his and was in the air.

"Alexander what are you doing?"

"Sorry man had to get to the second floor window."

"Why?"

"Because the gate is closed."

Richard had stopped on the drawbridge and watched Alexander as he grabbed the edge. Who pulled himself up to the edge and swung himself over the edge and stepped inside. Richard looked and walked back to the stone edge and took a set on the ledge.

"I'll be right back." he replied as he walked off.

"Alright."

* * *

Alexander walked on the wooden floor to where a ladder was at. He went down the ladder and stood on the stone floor then walked to the door by the ladder. He opened it up and walked into a dark area and the door closed automatically behind him. He turned around and the two torches next to the door lit up, illuminating the area. 

"What the hell?"

He walked to the first step and then looked up. The tower wined up for about three stories in a spiral. He sighed at this and kicked the first step.

"Great more stairs."

He then started to walk up the stairs and hadn't meet any resistance. He started to run up the stairs and the torches all came on as he passed them. The sound of his fallen feet echoed threw the empty tower. After a couple of minutes he reached the top. He stopped in frond of an old wooden door.

"Finally I reached the top." he commented to himself opening the door.

The door hinges were rusted and was hard to opened. He got it open enough so he could fit through. When he entered the room he saw it was in an enclosed room with a wooden gate on one side. The room was well illumined by the torches on the wall. As it light the room up and he saw three gears with a small stone pillar with a leaver. He walked over to the leaver and grabbed the handle and pulled the trigger. He then pulled the leaver down. The gears started to move and there was a rumbling sound below him.

* * *

Richard stood up when he heard the rumbling. He ran across the drawbridge and watched the second and third gate opened up. The rumbling stopped and he decided to wait for Alexander to appear again.

* * *

The gate to Alexander's left opened up. He walked to the edge and jumped of and landed on the stone floor, that was below the door. He stood up and walked to the piller were the floor was cracked. And jumped through and landed on the dirt ground. He walked through the second door and saw Richard. 

"I got two opened."

"Good work." he replied sarcastically. "So, could you get this on open?" he ased kicking the gate in front of him.

"Sure I'll get it open soon."

Alexander ran to the left door away from the ladder. He opened the door and went in. It was aleady well lit area. He stood on a platform with the rest of the floor was missing. He looked around and was hoping his eyes were not playing tricks on him and they were.

"How the hell does something like this happpen?" he muttered to himself.

He stuck his hands into his pocket and dug out a coin. He threw it over the ledge. When he heard the coin splash in the water below after a couple minute. He whistled at that.

"Damn the is fucking deep. I hate to fall down there. But it's a good thing I'm going up."

He turned and ran up the stairs. He still hadn't meet any type of resistance, but had to jumped to the other stairs since a part was destroyed. Soon he finally reached the top of the stairs and a door. He opened the door and walked into an identical room as on the other tower. He pulled down the lever and it opened the front gate. He jumped off the floor and into the same room and down the same hole.

He landed in a huff in a crouching position. Richard ran threw the now opened gate and the drawbridge closed behind him. He stopped by the now standing Alexander who turned to him.

"Now we are inside the castle."

"Yeah, we can finish your job."

"Yeah, we can now find her."

"Yeah. I just hope she is worth it."

They ran passed the third opened gate and came to stop on grass. They looked around them and saw a steel fence and behind that was a fountain and a huge Villa. They walked to the gate a three dogs about the size of a tall man jumped out at them an snarled.

"Shit."

"Let's kill them."

Alexander ran at them and pulled the whip off of his hip. He swung his whip and hit one of the hounds in the face a couple of times and drew his sword. He jumped up and came down on it back, then stabbed down in the back and threw the heart. He killed it instantly shooting blood in the air and to the ground. He jumped off the creatures back as the creature fell.

Richard was right beside him with his weapon. He thrust the trident at the second hound and swung opened, cutting the legs off. He pulled it back and thrust again and spun it. This time catching it in the neck.

The third hound came running at Richard. Alexander pulled out his gun with his right hand from the holster. He shot off a volley of bullets. The hound feel to the ground with six holes in it's body.

Alexander spun the gun on his index finger a couple of times, before he caught the handle and holstered the gun. He then turned to Richard and smiled at him. He then points to the Villa behind him.

"Let's go. We don't have time to fool around anymore."

"Whatever you say."

They headed threw the opened gate and the small passage. They stopped in front and pushed it opened before they stood in the front yard of a Villa.

* * *

Both of them stopped by the three tiers fountain that spryed water in the air. The looked around and saw nothing special aout the place. Alexandert turned to the Villa and looked it over. It was three stories tall, the roof was at a forty-five degree angle with a couple fireplace stackes. 

"Nice house for a creature of the night." replied Alexander.

"True. Too beautiful for that creture."

"Well let's insde."

"Okay."

They walked passed the fountain up two stone steps, that lead to the door. They stopped in front of the door. Alexander reached for the doorknob and turned it. There was a clocking sound and he pused the door opened.

Both of them walked into the foyer of the house and came to the main room of the house. When they entered a room that was breathing beautiful with Persian carpets lining the walkway. It was a bigger room then the foyer. There was a single staircase stopped in the middle was a small balcony that split into two other stairs.

Richard whistled and replied, "Damn it's just as beautiful on the inside as the outside."

"I know this place must have cost a fortune."

"No, shit!"

"Well, let's go."

Then they ran up the stairs and when they reached the intersection. Both went up the right side The reached the second level of the walkway. Around the whole second walkway was nothing, but with only a couple chairs. There was only one door to the left and to the right was a dead end.

Both of them headed for the door and opened it up. Alexander pulled out his gun and aimed the barrel to the ground. He had both hands on the handle and walked into the hallway. Richard was behind him gripping the spear in hand.

They proceeded to walk down the hallway slowly. On the left side of the hallway was a half arch behind it was trees blocking the view of the outside. Then they came to another door and opened it up.

"There's nothing here, but roses. Weird, huh?" asked Richard.

"Kind of in a way."

The room they just entered was made of pure white marble. There were white roses all around the circular room. Light filtered into the room from the cover sky, that filtered out the sun.

"But the roses are beautiful."

"They are, but it's hard t fond a rose that is white in the wild. Probably personally grown."

"True."

"I think we should keep going."

"Alright."

They exited the room and entered a small area with some more stairs. It lead to the third floor of the Villa. They went up the stairs and stepped onto the third floor and a door was to the left. They headed for it and entered, both of them saw that it was living quarters.

"That couch and coffee table looks expensive."

Alexander looked around the room. Three couches surrounded a coffee table on the right side was an expensive dresser with a mirror. He walked ahead to another part and found an old fashion French bed. He turned to the right and found another door. He walked to it and turned the knob and it was locked.

The door suddenly swung opened and Alexander moved back. An older man walked threw the door and had a cross in his hands. He then trusted the cross out at Alexander waiting for something to happen to him.

"So, you two are human? Then what are you boys doing here?" he asked.

"Boys!! Boys!!" screamed Richard.

"I'm here to fight Count Orlok and find a girl who was kidnapped."

"You, think you can fight Count Orlok? Your to young and inexperienced."

"And what makes you think you can do it old man?" Richard shouted out.

"I have more experience then either of you. So, stay out of my way you two young fools."

"Come on Richard let's leave."

"What!! But---"

"Let's go." he replied cutting him off.

"Sure."

They turned and walked out of the room. They left the old man to his own devises.

* * *

They both entered the hallway and closed the door behind them. Richard turn to Alexander waiting for an answer. Alexander leaned against the wall and started to gather his thoughts. 

"That man is a fool." stated Alexander.

"Why is that?"

"Because you cannot beat Count Orlok like a normal vampire."

"Really why is that?"

"Well if you dig beneath all the--the myths, all the layers of bullshit that has cluttered our culture for the last 500 years, and eventually you're gonna strike the truth."

"So, the movies are true."

"The movies are a are just a comforting fairy tale compared to the real deal. Bram Stoker--he wrote a good yarn, but the events that he described back in 1897--God. That was just a tiny piece of the mosaic. The real Orlok--his origins date back much, much earlier then that."

"How early?"

"Try six or seven thousand years."

"Goddamn."

"Count Orlok is only one of the names he's gone by. And If you believe the legends, he was born in ancient Sumeria. Nobody really knows the specifics of his origin, but we do know this. He was the first of his kind. The patriarch of the _Hominus Nocturna_. He was born perfect. And just like the Great White shark, he's never had to evolve. Forget the movie, forget the books. There's no happy ending for this guy. He's been there, moving behind the scenes, cutting a bloody fucking path through the ages, until suddenly…just like that…" he snapped his fingers, "he was defeated and disappeared."

"He was defeated? By who?"

"Yes, and too answer you other question. It was by my family when he became known as Count Orlok 900 years ago. But he just keeps coming back every one hundred years."

"Okay, so is there any way to defeat him?"

"He can't be killed like a normal vampire. That means no silver, crosses, stakes, sunlight, chop of to head, and holy water."

"Son f bitch. So, how can we defeat him?"

"I know of one way and that's the whip I have." he replied and started walking.

They walked away and down the hallway. And soon came to another door. They stopped by it and then looked down the hallway that kept going and turned right. Alexander turned to Richard who was looking down the hall.

"This is where we split up. I'll check this room, you'll check the end of the hall. Sound likes a plan?" asked Alexander.

"Sure, try to be careful we don't know what's in that room."

"So, should you."

Alexander turned away from Richard, and turned to the door. He walked to the door and turned the knob, opening the door. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Richard turned back and what was ahead of him. He headed down the hallway and turned right. He walked until he saw a door to his left, up ahead was a window, the view was blocked by a tree. He turned the doorknob and entered the room.

* * *

Alexander entered a big room, it was long room to the left and right. It was as wide as any other room. It had two opened windows on each side of the fire place. The curtains were blown by a breeze. He looked around the room and it was bare of anything besides the soft carpet. He walked to the double doors and opened it. 

He walked threw the doorway and stood in pure white

He was about to walk up the stairs, but stopped when he senesced someone else. He turned around and saw a demon behind him. He was dressed in a expensive purple suit, with a white dress shirt and red tie and a pair of brown shoes. On his head was a purple bowl hat. He had a green tail swinging behind him. He pulled his hat off and bowed to him. A leather briefcase in his left hand.

"Hallo, there young traveler."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"No, it is something I can do for you. My friend."

"And what's that?"

"You look lost my friend. Do you by chance need a map?"

"Yes, but what's the catch?" asked Alexander.

"there is no catch what so ever, sir. But it will cost you a lot of money."

"I know it. So, how much?"

"twelve-thousand Schillings, for a map of every area of the castle."

"It's a bit much, but okay."

He pulled out his money from his jacket pocket and counted off the amount. He then handed the demon the money and the demon open his briefcase. He then handed Alexander a big scroll who took it. He then bowed to him taking off his hat again.

"It has been good doing business with you." he replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Alexander grabbed the cord on the edge of the scroll and opened it up. The map was a full detail map of seven different area's ahead of him. He looked it over with a critical eye and got his money's worth for the map. He turned and walked away to wait for Richard.

* * *

Richard walked into the dinning room. It had a long table with three chairs on each side and a chair at the head of the table. On the other side f the room was a fire place and above it was a mirror. On the stand above the fire place was a vase and a single red rose in it. 

He walked to the fireplace and saw a door to his left. He heard the door behind him open and closed. He then turned around and came face to face with a young man in his early twenty's. His cloths looked like they were ten years out of date.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Richard.

"I don't know. I got lost in the woods five days ago."

"Then come with me. I was about to enter the other room."

Richard turned back around and headed for the door. The came up behind him and smiled bearing his fangs. He lunged at Richard jumped to the right and rolled hitting the wall. He thrust the spear out and it opening up decapitating the vampire.

Blood flew everywhere coating the floor and walls. Richard stood up and stepped into the blood heading for the door. He opened it and walked into a small room that looked like a study. He walked to the only table and found a key and picked it up. He pocketed the key and let to find Alexander.

* * *

Richard meet up with Alexander in front of the other door. He was leaning against the wall looking kind of zoned out. Alexander was thinking of the alternative motive of the demon he just meet. 

"So, did you find anything interesting?" asked Richard.

"No, noting, but I found two empty rooms with a lock door."

"Really well I found a key. Maybe it unlocks the locked door?" he suggested not asking.

"Maybe, let's go find out." he commented.

"Sure."

They turned and walked threw the opened door and head for the double door. They walked through and again stood in a pure white marble room on a balcony. They headed down the stairs and walked to the door. Richard handed Alexander the key, who took it and placed it in the keyhole. He then turned the key and the door unlocked, then he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The door creaked opened and they walked threw the opened door. They closed the door behind them and now stood in a garden behind the mansion. Alexander heard his com go off and turned away about to answer it. Richard was punched in the face and was knocked away from Alexander. Then Alexander was grabbed by the neck and was picked up off the ground. He started to kick his feet as he was started to get chock.

He could hear Ranma over the com, _**"Alexander are you there? Hello? Answer me?"**_

He grabbed the arm and started clawing the arm. He was then slammed into the stone wall knocking the wind out of him. He coughed a little bit before he was slammed into the stone wall again. He's arms fell to the side.

_**"Alexander are you there? Alexander!!!"**_

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 20: Garden Forgotten By Time.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well first off let me say sorry for it taking so long. I really have no excuse for it. I ended it on a cliffhanger. Anyway there is still a ways to go before I finished this part of the story. So, read and review. Kazuma20 signing out. 


	21. Garden Forgotten By Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And any other idea in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Behind These Eyes**

**Chapter 20**

**Garden Forgotten By Time**

* * *

By: Kazuma20

* * *

_**Chronicles: Devil Castle: Legatum de Caligo**_

* * *

"_**Talking in through the com."**_

* * *

The person holding him by his neck snared. He showed his fangs in his mouth to Alexander. He looked at the man who was somewhat tall and muscular. He had long black hair, his skin looked a little pale in color. His eyes were gold in color and had a pair of pointy ears. He wore an old black suit and everything was either black or blood red. On his back was a black cape.

"You shouldn't continue onward, Mr. Armstrong."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Alexander had stopped struggling a little. He then started to see spots and was starting to black out. He was then dropped on the ground and he looked up at him. He was on his knees and started to hack and cough trying to catch his breath.

"Welcome to my house! Enter freely." he said with a bow. "I'm Matthias Cronqvist or Count Orlok and I bid you welcome."

"So, your Count Orlok."

He came out of his bow. "Yes, young heir to the Armstrong Clan. It seems you are not strong enough to defeat me. But if you make it to the Castle Keep alive I'll gladly give you death. Hahahahahahahahaha!!" he commented as he disappeared, being blown away by the wind.

* * *

Ranma slammed his hand into the table after he got no response from Alexander. Setsuna had jumped at that a little at that almost spilling the drink in her hand. He had stood up and started to walk around trying to calm him self down. He ran a had threw his hair.

"Calm down Ranma. It doesn't mean he is die."

"I know, but I'm pissed off that he's not answering the comm."

"He'll get in touch with you when he's free."

Ranma sat down in a huff and picked up his drink. He then chugged it down in one gulp and put the glass down on the desk. He sighed and said, "Your right."

* * *

Richard appeared from the bushes and saw Alexander standing up on shaky legs. He had picked up the trident off of the ground and walked to him. He stopped next to him as he caught his breath.

"Who was that guy anyway?" he asked.

"That was Matthias Cronqvist or known as Count Orlok."

"So, that's the man we are going to fight?"

"Yes, that was him."

"I really hate to say it, but we are so dead my friend."

"Well, not really."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I was surprise this time. But next I won't be so foolish."

"I hope not."

"I need to get in touch with someone." he replied walking away, before touching his ear.

* * *

Ranma was about to take a sip of his drink when he heard a beeping sound. He then placed his glass on the table and then brought his hand up to touch his ear. He sighed as he answered the call.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hey, Ranma it's me."**_

_**"It's good to hear your voice again my friend."**_

_**"Yeah, well it's good to be heard."**_

_**"So, what happen?"**_

_**"Sorry I didn't answer ran into a little trouble."**_

_**"It's okay as long as you're alive."**_

_**"I didn't want you to get worried and have an aneurisms over it."**_

_**"Yeah,"**_ he said with a sigh. _**"Still contact me if you need anything."**_

_**"Like you could help me out here."**_

_**"Still regardless still contact me."**_

_**"Roger."**_

The link went dead on him. He closed his connotation to Alexander's COM. He then picked up his drink on the table and gulped it down. Setsuna sat across from him reading a book.

* * *

Alexander walked back to Richard and looked around ass he stopped next to him. The stone walkway was broken and some had creaks, a destroyed fountain with green stall water in it. Weeds were overgrown around the area and so were the other plants in the garden.

"So, what enemies do you suspect here?" asked Richard.

"I really don't know."

"My guess it would probably be plant based demons."

"True. Given the area we are in right now." he replied as they walked to the fountain and stopped.

"This place is to big for us just to stick together."

"You do have a point."

"So, we split up here?"

"Yeah. Call me on the radio if you got anything."

"What is your frequency?" he asked as he pulled out his radio.

"I'm at **141.80** if you need me."

"Al right. I almost forgot my frequency is at **141.12**."

"Okay. I'm going to put it in the radio." he replied pulling out his radio programming the frequency.

"I did the same with your frequency." said Richard placing his radio back on his belt.

"I head to the left while you go right." he commented heading to the left.

* * *

Alexander ran on the smooth walkway and the area was over grown with trees and other foliage. They were held back by an old metal fencer. He stopped when a small creature came into view. It turned to him and he saw that it held to small very sharp axes in its hands. The creature then bounced to him getting ready to attack.

Alexander pulled his katana out and cut right threw it as it got close, blood flew everywhere . Then all of a saddened five more of the creatures jumped out around him. They were all going to try and kill him. He pulled his sword back and cut the one closer to him killing it. The other four jumped at him and he quickly pulled out his gun with his left hand.

The creatures got closer and he pulled the trigger three times. Each shot killed them, he then pulled his sword and slashed at the last one killing it. He sheathed the sword before walking down the hallway that soon turned left.

He walked threw the hallway and it was dark, the only thing to light his way was some torches. He flipped on the flashlight by his waist to get some more light. He looked around and saw that it over grown with various plants.

There were plant vines growing on the stonewall. It looked like it was in disrepair like the rest of the place. He started walking down the hall his foot fall echoed threw out the hall. He held his gun pointed up, incase anymore of those creatures were around.

He heard a beeping and pressed his ear piece, _**"Alexander here."**_

_**"Alexander it's Richard this way's a dead end. There's not much here."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**"Also, there seems to bee some sorta cavern underneath this area. I'm going to go check it out."**_

_**"All right, but be careful."**_

_**"Roger over and out."**_

_**"Later."**_

Alexander kept on walking till he came to a door. It was the only one in the hallway. He opened the door and it creaked, then preceded to walk into the room. It the room was only a table and two chairs. On then table were a couple of books and an unopened scroll on the table.

He looked around and walked to the table. He holstered his gun before picking up the scroll and started to untie the cord, then proceeded to open it up. It was written to be unrolled and read from left to right. He started to read the text.

_"Count Orlok started his life out as Matthias Cronqvist. A king of sorts it is said it is he who ordered the death of Vlad Dracula the Impalor's death. After that he retreated to his castle in Austria. Where it is said he became a vampire quickly there after. It is rumored that he once fought along side a man named Leon Armstrong an Irishman. Armstrong is said to like Austria so much he settled here. When his friend closed himself off his castle became evil. Armstrong entered the castle to save his friend, but soon found out Matthias was the one who caused it. After the death his fiancée' because of Matthias. Leon had proclaimed that his clan would fight him till the end. As it is now the Armstrong must maintain order or the darkness will get to strong."_

Alexander quit reading the scroll and then proceeded to roll it up. He retied it and stuffed it into his coat's pocket. He upholstered his gun on his left side the headed for the door on the right. He grabbed the door handle and started to open it up and the door fell of its hinges.

"Damn that one's rotten door." he muttered.

He started to walk and stepped on to the door. It creaked under his foot and then went through the door. He grabbed his leg and pulled it out from where it was stuck. There was a hole were his was stuck.

"Son of a bitch."

He stepped over it and entered a large room. The ceiling was three stores up and he looked up at the ceiling. On a ledge was a statue that started to creak and the burst sending concrete shards everywhere. The gargoyle roared and jumped in the air and then flew at Alexander.

* * *

Richard ran down the path that Alexander just went down. The door at the end of the hallway was opened. He figured that was the path Alexander took. He stopped at the doorway and saw that Alexander stood in the middle of the room. There were broken pieces of statue around him.

**"So, I was too late for the fight."** Commented Richard.

Alexander turned around and looked at Richard. _'What the hell?'_ he replied, "Yes, you just missed the fun."

Richard walked into the room and made his way to Alexander. He stopped next to him and looked around. Before looking to the door to the left, and walked to it. Alexander had turned to the door and saw Richard walk to it.

"Where are you going?" asked Alexander.

**"This is the only door in this room."**

"Maybe there's a secret passage in here to another room."

_**"There isn't one."**_

_'I was already suspicious of him as it was. I also thought he was going to check a passage he just found. But to know there was no secret passage in this room makes me more suspicious.'_ thought Alexander.

_**"Come on Alexander let's go."**_ shouted Richard.

"I'm coming." he shouted back.

Alexander put his hands into his pocket and walked to the door. He passed Richard and stopped before looking at him with the corner of his eye. The he walked passed him.

_'If this guy is not Richard then who is he?'_

* * *

Richard jumped down from the ledge. He stood up in the cavern and looked around the area was lit only by torches on the wall. In the distance the wall was ruff to the touch. There was no ceiling and was opened to the air.

He started to run down the path then came to a fork and turned left. He had ran down the path for a good ways that was where the ceiling started to appear. It looked like he was under the castle in a secret tunnel. He stopped and turned on his radio to call Alexander.

He waited for a couple of minutes, but still could get a signal on the radio. He thought, _'What the hell? Why can't I get a fucking signal here? It's been spastically made to work underground. So, what the hell.'_

He then turned off his radio and started to walk ahead. It was slow not like before were he was running. He had something on his mind and it was nagging at him.

_'Why can't I reach him. I hope he didn't turn off his comm.? I got to get out of hereto find out.'_

He stopped by a cliff and looked at the other side far away from him. The area gave off an eerie green glow and he smelled something that was of and acidic nature and looked down. There was a pool of acid in his path. He took the halberd and threw it across to the other side and got stuck in the ground.

_'Looks like I have to go across, but how?'_ he thought and looked and saw a ledge. _'I guess that's the only way to go.'_

He jumped and grabbed the ledge, then started moving over it. He was moving hand over hand. As he kept on moving he was soon over the middle of the pool of acid. He kept on moving trying to get to the other side fast.

He soon reached the other side and dropped down to the ground. He landed on the ground and turn away to get his halberd. He then turned to look down the tunnel he was about to go down. It was dark and he couldn't see down it. He pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on. The light shined down the tunnel, but you couldn't see that far. He started to make his way down the tunnel flashlight in hand.

* * *

Alexander and fake-Richard walked down the corridors and came to a big round garden. It was three stories up with exotic plants that wouldn't grow in the natural area. They had looked around trying to find away up. There were stairs surrounding leading to a door, but was systematically destroyed.

"So, how will we get up?" asked Alexander.

_**"Just fallow me."**_ replied the fake-Richards.

_'I'll fallow you for only so far.'_ he thought. _'Till I find the real Richard anyway.'_

The fake-Richard was already on the broken stairs. Alexander jumped up and grabbed the broken part of the wall, with his feet on the wall crouching a moved across the ledge. He came to the end and hanged there with one arm and grabbed the chain on the wall letting go of the ledge. He put his feet on the wall and started to climb up the chain.

After he got a ways up he started to swing. He held on to the chain with one hand and ran across the wall. He would switch hands depending on the side of the wall. There was another ledge on the left side, he swung to the right and when he came to the left he let go. He grabbed the ledge then turned to look behind him and saw a bar hanging in the middle of the room.

He grabbed the whip on his left side with his right hand. He then pulled himself up and placed his feet on the wall. He pushed himself off and turned in the air and swung his whip. It wrapped around the metal bar and he swung across. He came to the other side and landed on the stairs, his feet slide across pulling him back a little. He stopped and pulled his whip free. He then wrapped his whip again, then attached back to his belt.

Soon the fake-Richard stopped next to him. They were close to the door on the third floor the steps were broken in front of him. They both looked across the hole.

**"All we got to do is just jump across, then we are at the door."**

"It seems to easy. There were no enemies here. I find that weird."

**"We should take every opportunity that is easy that comes our way."**

"Sure. Okay then let's go on."

**"Good. Let's go ahead."**

Alexander jumped over the hole and landed on the other side. He was soon followed by the fake-Richard. They then proceeded to walk to the closed stone door and each grabbed a side and pulled. Both pulled till it was enough for them to pass threw. They went and walked into a stone room and the torches lit up around the room. The door closed behind them, and they turned to it.

Alexander ran to the door. He made it to the door and round housed kicked the door. Dusted fell into his air as he hit the door. Fake-Richard stood in the middle of the room.

* * *

Richard looked up at the spiral staircase. It went up for five levels into the garden. He needs to find Alexander soon, so they could head into the main area of the castle together. He took a step on the stairs, when all of a sadden a bunch of creatures appeared in front of him.

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

When he said that the skeleton creatures rushed him. Richard prepared the trident in his hands, and thrust it as they rushed. He then hacked and slashed at them, as he made his way up the stairs. He only had three floors to go, but they just kept on coming.

Richard just kept on going and the skeleton knights started to thin out. He soon killed the last one and then started to run up the stairs. He was getting closer to the end of the stairs. As he got closer to the top it was coming easier to see.

_"Goddamn it how much farther is it?!"_

* * *

**"You know Alexander, soon you will die here."**

"What did you say?" he asked.

**"You will die here this will be your grave. The Armstrong Clan will die here. Soon Count Orlok will have no one to stand in his way as he plunges the world into darkness!!"** he screamed out.

The fake Richard soon took on a navy blue completion over his clothes, face, and hands. The trident he held turned a crimson blood color. He then started to laugh to himself.

"So, what the hell are you?" asked Alexander.

**"Why do you want to know when you are going to die anyway?"**

"No, you're the one who's going to die. I just want to know who I'm going to kill."

**"Fine. You are going to die anyway. I'm called Doppelganger. I'm a shadow of your friend Richard."**

"A Doppelganger German for 'Double-goer' who acts the same way as another person." he said. "This could be dangerous if he knows how to fight like Richard."

Doppelganger ran at him and trusted the trident out. Alexander jumped to the left and pulled his whip off his hip. He pulled his right arm back and swung the whip. It lashed out and wrapped around the trident. They pulled at each other and the trident stabbed into the ground.

Alexander then ran at the Doppelganger and ran up the shaft of the trident. He jumped up and kicked him in the face. He pulled on his whip in his hand and it came to his as did the trident. It almost hit the Doppelganger in the face.

The Doppelganger caught the trident in his hand as twisted to face Alexander. He had already pulled his hand back and swung the whip. Both weapons hit each other five more times. They both jumped away from one another.

They ran at each other. The Doppelganger readied the trident in front of him. Alexander had already strapped his whip to his side. He then put his right hand behind his back on his katana.

**"You are so weak to think you could kill Count Orlok. Foolish human."** he chuckled out.

"I will kill Count Orlok."

Doppelganger trusted the trident out aiming for Alexander's head. It sailed at him and was still running at him. He came to a stop with his left leg extended.

Alexander ducked under the trident still running. He had stepped onto the knee and used it as a spring board, then quickly pulled out his sword slicing down the back. The blood flew out and he pulled his sword back, then stabbed the Doppelganger. The sword's tip protruded out of the Doppelganger's chest as more blood flew into the air.

**"How? How can a weak mortal kill me?! Me a Doppelganger killed by a weak mortal?!"** he screamed out and was spitting up blood.

The Doppelganger fell to his knees in front of Alexander. The trident fell from his hands and clanged on the floor. He brought his hands up and grabbed his head. He then let out an ominous scream.

**"NOOOOOOOO!!"**

He then started to disappear into the wind. It started with his head then going with the rest of his body. The trident disappeared along with the Doppelganger and soon all that was left was a crimson color jewel.

Alexander walked to the jewel and bent down then picked it up from the ground. He looked at it closer and it was a finely cut ruby. He stood up and turned to the left when he heard and explosion.

* * *

Richard finally made it to the top of the stairs. After fighting his way up from the bottom to the top. He was breathing heavily and now was stopped by a stonewall. The stairs had only leaded him to a dead end.

He then thought of something and started to dig in his pockets. He soon found what he was looking for and pulled out some C-4. He then placed it on the wall and pulled out two metal rods then placed it in the C-4. Then he pulled out the detonator and flipped the metal bar so he could push it with his thumb. He walked back down the stair safe away the n press the bar.

The door exploded sending dust and chunks of the wall on the ground. Richard dropped the detonator and walked up the stairs. He headed threw the hole he had just made and saw Alexander. Who stood in the middle of the room holding a jewel.

_"_So, there you are. I was trying to reach you earlier."

"I guess that Doppelganger of you put up a field that blocked out you comm."

"There was a Doppelganger of me here?"

"Yeah looked just like you, too. Oh, yeah here this goes to your Trident." he commented throwing him a jewel.

"Richard caught it and asked, "What does it do?"

"I don't know. Just attach it to it."

"All right."

Alexander swung his sword and the blood flew off and then sheathed his sword. They both walked to the door and soon reached it. The door was made of stone and opened by itself. Dust fell down from the ceiling and it stopped with a loud thud.

"I wonder what ahead of us?" asked Richard.

"I don't know. There's no use guessing is there?"

"No not really."

"Let's go."

They walked threw the doorway and into a new hall. It was fancy more fancy then the one in the mansion. It meets the old castle standard of elegance.

To Be Continued…In _**Chapter 21: Dark Night Toccata.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to finish the chapter. I been pilling it on in college and it's taking a lot of my time to write. I hope to finish the next chapter faster. Kazuma20 signing out.


End file.
